TMNT Digidestined
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside. And YES, this is a TMNTDigimon crossover. If you don't appreciate what I'm trying to do, you don't need to say so, just don't read. For others who want to experiment with it, I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Biographies

TMNT/Digimon Crossover

My own version of Digimon Adventure, with the TMNT and new friends.

As they go through the Digital World, not only do they learn more about themselves, but make lifelong friends...and find love?

LeoOC RaphOC DonOC MikeyOC

P.S. First chapter are bio's for the three OC's, but if you want to see what the fourth OC, Caterina, looks like, go to my story 'TMNT Girl' and you'll find out the basic stuff in the first chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giovanna (Gio) Natsumi

Digimon Partner: Palmon

Bandana: Light green

Eyes:

Personality: Loud and blunt, but she can be caring and kind if she sees need for it. She's the 'leader' of her sisters, and is the proclaimed eldest.

Rachel (Rach) Natsumi

Digimon Partner: Gomamon

Bandana: Grey

Eyes:

Personality: Is hard-headed and sometimes dense, making her ignorant. She's not the best with words, and often gets her point across by hitting. She may not seem like it, but she'll always stay by the people she loves, and is the one person you can be sure will always be there. She's the 'muscle' of the team, and is the proclaimed middle child.

Elisabetta (Elisa) (El) Natsumi

Digimon Partner: Biyomon

Bandana: Pink

Eyes: Pink

Personality: Soft spoken and shy, Elisa is the one you'd usually see in a corner as a wallflower, usually with multiple laptops around her. She never thinks of herself in a dangerous situation, and the first thing on her mind is the safety of her family. She's the 'techie' of the group, and is the proclaimed youngest child.


	2. Chapter 1

A twelve year old Donatello was happily surfing the web on his laptop, his brother's looking at the interesting sites he went to.

"…Is that an e-mail?" Leo asked, looking at a strange symbol in the bottom left-hand corner.

"Yeah…wonder what it is…"

Don clicked on it, but the screen only went black. Everyone looked at it questioningly, when a bright white light escaped it, pulling them in.

They were gone, and bright violet eyes looked at the scene in understanding.

'So it's begun…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An eleven year old female turtle with a pink bandana was on her laptop, her back to her two sisters.

The one with the light green bandana smiled, asking, "What are you doing, Elisa?"

"Just surfing the web, Gio." She answered softly.

"Well, can we see?" The grey-banded turtle asked from her position on the couch.

"Sure, Rach…"

They surrounded their sister, looking at her laptop, and Rach wondered why Elisa wore another laptop in a bag over her shoulders.

"Isn't that an e-mail?" Gio asked, looking at the screen.

"Yeah, I think so…"

Elisa clicked on it, and the screen went black.

Rach quirked an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong. Then, a bright light flashed from it, dragging them in.

An old rat watched with understanding, wise eyes.

'So it has finally begun…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…OW…"

The blue-banded turtle sat up, rubbing his head, when he noticed a little pink head with brown eyes before him.

"…Whoa…"

"Hi, Leo! I'm Koromon!"

"…Wait, how'd you know my name?"

"I'm your friend!" Koromon answered, jumping onto the turtle's lap.

He heard someone scream, but it sounded high-pitched and clearly female.

He followed the noise, seeing a female turtle roughly his age, but with a light green bandana and a strange little plant-like creature on her lap.

"H-Hello…"

She looked up, and smiled uncomfortably.

"Hey…um…"

"The name's Leonardo…just call me Leo…"

"Giovanna…just call me Gio…"

"GIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Both heads snapped up, and said turtle smacked her forehead.

"OVER HERE, RACH!!!!!" She called back, standing up.

She smiled reassuringly at Leo, saying, "My little sister. Who's that, anyway?"

She looked at the pink head beside him.

"Koromon…and who's that?"

"Tanemon."

"GIO!!!"

A grey-banded female turtle came into view, a strange grey creature flying behind her.

"What's-?"

"Don't ask, Gio."

"But-."

"Do-Not-Ask."

"Introductions?"

"Yes."

Gio sighed, rubbing her temples before turning to Leo.

"This is my sister Rachel, we call her Rach. And this little guy is…"

She waited for her sister, who HATED introductions, to fill in the blank.

"…Bukamon…"

"Yeah…anyway…Rach, this is Leonardo and Koromon, and this little girl is Tanemon."

"…Okay…boy turtle? When did this happen?"

"…I don't know…"

Gio shrugged, when a scream reached their ears, but it had a pitch of joy that confused them all.

"That's not El…" Rach stated.

"You got siblings?"

"Three brothers…"

He went to the source of the scream, and the two girls followed him.

To see the orange-banded turtle hugging a little white, four-legged creature, smiling like a loon, made Leo relax.

"Mikey?"

Mikey looked up, smiling.

"Leo! Look! His name's Tokomon!"

"Yeah, Mikey…"

"Who's that?" The hyper turtle asked, looking at Koromon, and then the girls and their own creatures.

Leo introduced them, and Mikey smiled at them.

"Hi!"

'Now…where are the others…?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa looked around curiously, Yokomon beside her.

"Where do you think my sisters are?" She asked quietly, squatting down to Yokomon's level.

She looked around worriedly, hearing a noise, and Yokomon looked at her questioningly.

"Maybe they're this way, Elisa."

She nodded slightly, and stood up, about to move when a little pink creature made itself known. She stopped, looking at the creature curiously.

"Hello, there…"

She squatted down again, smiling softly.

"What's your name?"

Her soft voice made the creature smile.

"Motimon!"

She noticed another presence, and saw a purple-banded turtle come out slightly from behind a tree.

"Oh…H-Hi…" She stuttered, blushing.

She'd never been good at talking with strangers, and she couldn't keep her voice from shaking.

"H-Hi…" The boy greeted, smiling shyly.

"My name's Donatello…you can call me Donnie…"

"E-Elisabetta…Elisa…"

She nervously looked at the ground, playing with her fingers shyly, and Yokomon jumped into her surprised arms.

"Are you okay, El?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Don moved forward shyly, Motimon pulling him by his hand.

"Um…so…you got sucked in here, too?" He asked, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Yeah…with my sisters…"

"There's more?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah…I have two sisters…don't you have siblings?" She asked softly, giving him an innocent, questioning look.

"Yeah…I've got three brothers and a sister…"

He seemed thoughtful a moment.

"I don't think she came, though…"

Elisa moved closer tentatively.

"What about your brothers?"

He looked up.

"Actually…"

"DON!! Where'd ya go?"

Elisa jumped, hugging Yokomon tighter, as a red-banded turtle came through the undergrowth, a little head with a horn in its forehead tucked under his arm.

"Who's she?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Her name's Elisa, Raph."

She smiled shyly.

"Hello…"

"Hey. My name's Raph, and this guy here is Tsunomon."

"Hers is Yokomon…"

Yokomon smiled.

"Shouldn't we go find your sisters, El?"

"EL!?! EL, WHERE ARE YA!?!"

Elisa looked around in surprise.

"Rach? Rach?!"

Her older sister came out of the bushes, Bukamon following her, and smiled in relief.

"El!!"

The eldest female turtle came out as well, Tanemon following her, and hugged her youngest sister in relief.

"Gio!"

The male turtles came after them, and the reunion was short, as were introductions.

"What ARE you guys, anyway?" Don asked the creatures, looking curious.

The creatures grinned, grouping up on the ground, and chorused in unison, "We're Digimon! Digital Monsters!"

Silence…

"Whoa…that's cool…"

Mikey stated with a smile as the others thought it over.

Gio smiled, saying, "Now that we're all together, what are we gonna do now?"

Rach shrugged, and heard something in the trees. She went to check it out, Bukamon following her, when Gio grabbed her arm.

"Rach, don't…"

A huge bug with sharp jaws burst forward, breaking down the trees, and both girls flew back.

Elisa jumped, and grabbed hold of her sisters, pulling them away before the Digimon's jaws crashed into the ground where they once were.

"Oh no! It's Kuwagamon!" Motimon said fearfully, pulling on Don's hand.

"We've gotta run!"

Nobody disagreed, and everyone started running as Kuwagamon ripped his jaws from the ground. Mikey ducked, falling to the ground, and Rach stopped.

Tokomon shot pink bubbles at the larger Digimon, but Kuwagamon only reared, about to strike, and Rach grabbed Mikey and Tokomon before he tried to strike.

"Move!" She ordered, putting Tokomon in his arms before pushing him and grabbing Bukamon, her legs on autopilot.

They seemed to have outran the large bug Digimon, but they ended up on a cliff, a river far below.

"It's too steep to go down." Leo stated, frowning.

Elisa cried out as Kuwagamon burst through the trees, smacking her and Yokomon back with his large jaws.

"ELISA!!"

Don moved to her side as the others grabbed their Digimon, backing up to the edge of the cliff.

"What now?"

"We fight!"

Leo looked down at Koromon in surprise.

"That's all we can do! Stand and fight!"

"No." Leo said sternly, holding the struggling Digimon to his plastron.

"Let me go and fight!"

"Yer crazy if ya think I'm lettin' ya go and fight that thing!" Raph argued with a struggling Tsunomon.

"But, Tokomon…"

"If they fight, I'm fighting!" Tokomon argued, struggling.

"Motimon, think first!"

"But they need me!"

"Tanemon, you're not fighting!"

"PLEASE! I need to do this!"

"Bukamon, ya crazy fool! I'm not letting go!"

"Let go-Let go-Let go!"

"…Yokomon…do you really want to…?"

Yokomon nodded up at the pink-eyed turtle.

"…Be careful, okay?"

Yokomon nodded, and jumped to the ground as the others broke free from the turtle's holds.

"KOROMON!!"

"TSUNOMON!!"

"TOKOMON!!"

"MOTIMON!!"

"BUKAMON!"

"TANEMON!!"

"Yokomon…"

Elisa gripped her hands together, almost as if in prayer.

"BE CAREFUL!!"

Seven beams of rainbow colored light came down from the sky, hitting each Digimon.

There was a bright light, and…

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…GABUMON!!"

"Tokomon, Digivolve to…PATAMON!!"

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

"Bukamon, Digivolve to…GOMAMON!!"

"Tanemon, Digivolve to…PALMON!!"

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!"

They looked at the Digimon in amazement, brains trying to figure out what happened when the seven charged.

"Pepper Breath!"

Agumon shot a ball of fire at the bug, making it rear its head in pain.

"Blue Blaster!"

Gabumon shot a beam of blue fire, hitting Kuwagamon again.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Kuwagamon fell back into the trees, and the Digimon turned to the group of turtles, who looked at them with wide eyes and surprised expressions. The Digimon ran over, jumping into their surprised arms.

Leo was knocked over by a smiling Agumon, and hugged him back.

Raph was lucky enough to catch his balance before Gabumon knocked him over, and smirked, hugging him back.

Mikey kneeled down, hugging Patamon when he flew to him.

Rach lifted up Gomamon, looking at him curiously before hugging him.

Gio squatted down, hugging Palmon as she ran into her arms, and fell on her behind, giggling.

Don looked curiously at Tentomon, inspecting his wing casings and hands, making mental notes, when Tentomon knocked him over playfully, making him laugh.

Elisa smiled, hugging Biyomon when she landed in her arms.

The celebration was cut short when Kuwagamon burst through the trees, stabbing his jaws into the cliff. The edge broke off, and they started falling to the river below.

Biyomon grabbed Elisa by the strap for her laptop bag, and flapped her wings hard as Patamon grabbed Mikey by the back of his belt, his wings flapping as hard as he could.

Both of them couldn't hold up, and they soon fell with their partners.

Rach still held onto Gomamon, looking at the steadily approaching river a bit fearfully.

"Gomamon, do something!"

"Okay! Marching Fishes!"

A raft of fishes appeared below the group, and they landed safely.

"Well, THAT was lucky…" Mikey noted, Patamon on his shell at the moment.

Leo looked back.

"Wait to relax later, Mikey! HOLD ON!!"

Everyone looked back, and saw the rock they were on crash into the water, making rough waves. Everyone tightened their grip, and closed their eyes as the fish struggled to stay a steady raft.

Elisa nearly lost her hold altogether after a specific wave, but Don caught hold of her hand, and held her around the waist, even when she found a new hold.

Gio held on with only one hand, holding Palmon close with the other, and looked at the cliffs around them.

"Palmon, swing us to that shore!"

Palmon nodded, looking at the wall next to the shore.

"Poison Ivy!"

The vines clung to the stone, and swung them in an arc. They all jumped onto the land, and fell over in exhaustion.

"Whoa…now THAT was lucky…" Mikey stated, and Patamon giggled on his chest, ears drooped as he tried to catch his breath.

"What did you guys DO, anyway?" Leo asked, sitting up to look at Agumon curiously.

"We Digivolved." He answered simply.

"…Digivolved?" Raph questioned, acting as if Don had just said something complicated, and Tentomon flew up slightly.

"Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to do so, we need to share your energy."

Don looked thoughtful.

"How exactly do you tap into our energy?"

"Even we don't know everything."

Elisa looked around.

'Now what do we do?'


	3. Chapter 2

As they walked alongside a river, Gomamon swimming beside them, Mikey was having fun, Patamon on his head.

"That was cool how you got bigger and everything!" He stated.

"Mikey, can ya be serious for once?" Raph asked gruffly, Gabumon walking beside him.

"What's there to be serious about?"

Before Raph could smack the younger turtle upside the head, someone else did.

"We're lost in a world that's NOT ours, with no sign of human life. Serious enough for ya?" Rach asked.

"I'm just being optimistic, Rach. I'm sure everything will be fine!"

Elisa nodded.

"We'll get back…right, Gio?"

Gio sighed.

"I'm not sure, El. We might, but we could be here for a while."

Don sighed.

"I'm sure we can find some way…"

"Yeah, Ms. Sunshine is SURE everything will be fine…" Rach growled.

"Don't give me an attitude, Rach." Gio shot back, darkening slightly.

"What? You expect us to find human life and go home? We're TURTLES for crying out loud!"

"YOU'RE the pessimist, not ME!!"

They were getting dangerously close, and Palmon moved in between them before Elisa did the same.

"G-Guys!!"

The two stopped, looking at the youngest female turtle.

"We sh-shouldn't be f-fighting! We sh-should be tr-trying to get home!"

The two girls nodded, defeated, and both their partners relaxed.

"How is it that the youngest is the peacemaker?"

"…Don't make me hit ya, tough guy."

Now Gabumon stood between the two, and even Gomamon came out of the water to stand in front of his partner.

"HEY!!!"

Everyone's heads snapped to Patamon, meeting Mikey's disappointed blue eyes.

"Why are we even fighting? We'll get home eventually, so why not enjoy the time we have HERE while we can? It's not like we can walk around in the open back home, anyway."

They all nodded, and Rach backed down, allowing both Digimon to relax.

"So I guess this is kind of a good thing, huh?"

Mikey nodded, happy someone agreed with him.

Gomamon jumped onto Rach's head, saying, "I think we're close to the ocean. The river water started tasting salty."

They all nodded, and Mikey started running.

"I've always wanted to go to the beach!"

They all followed him, at least a little excited to go to the beach, when Gio stopped.

"What is it, Gio?" Leo asked, stopping as well.

"I think I hear ringing…like a payphone…"

Everyone followed Gio as she located the source of the noise: Eight telephone booths, lined up in a row, all ringing.

When they got closer, the ringing stopped, and they all shared a confused glance before Mikey went up to one.

"Maybe we can call Master Splinter!"

Gio brightened.

"Or Mistress Michiyo!"

They all ran to a booth, dialing their numbers ecstatically, but someone else always picked up, saying something strange.

"…Either sensei's lost her mind, or these payphones don't work." Rach concluded, slamming the phone back into place.

They sat down on the sand, and Mikey started making a sandcastle as Don tried to turn on Elisa's laptop.

"I wonder why it's not working…everything seems fine…"

"Maybe it's not the laptop…" Elisa answered softly, looking thoughtfully at the strange forest behind them and the sparkling ocean before them.

Rach looked down the beach, her gaze occasionally drifting to Gomamon, who was floating peacefully in the water.

Gio was on her shell, looking at the sky with her partner, sometimes pointing out certain clouds that made familiar shapes.

Leo leaned against the cliff, looking around, alert and wary, as Agumon sat beside him.

Raph was just as tense, sitting on the warm sand as he looked at the horizon, Gabumon sitting silently beside him.

Patamon, helping build a wall around the sandcastle, stopped, a rumbling sound catching Mikey's attention.

"You're hungry, too?"

Patamon nodded sheepishly.

"Guys, we're hungry!"

As if on cue, twelve stomachs growled in response.

"I say we eat…" Leo answered.

Agumon nodded as they set out to find some food.

They grouped back up only half an hour later, but not much food rewarded their search.

"There's not enough for all of us…" Don noted, calculating.

"No need to add us into your calculations." Tentomon assured.

"We can hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon added.

"Are you sure?" Elisa asked her Digimon partner.

"We'll be fine!"

They heard eating sounds, and turned to see Agumon eating a watermelon.

"What are ya doin'?" Rach asked dangerously.

"Eating."

A vein pulsed in her forehead, but Gomamon held her back. Leo sighed, about to stop his partner when all the Digimon froze, looking wary.

"Agumon?"

"It's Shellmon…"

A blast of water from under the sand made everyone jump, and they sat, frozen, as it shot all of the telephone booths into the air, making them crash to the sand.

A shell drilled up, showing a huge pink Digimon, and everyone scrambled to their feet.

"Blue Blaster!"

A confused expression crossed Gabumon's face as the attack didn't work, and he was smacked away by a large hand.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

Nothing happened, and all three were blasted away by a stream of water from Shellmon's head.

"Boom Bubble!"

Patamon deflated, no attack forthcoming, and the small Digimon was hit away by a strange green tentacle, flying into Gomamon, who had come out of the water.

Agumon ran forward.

"Pepper Breath!"

The small ball of fire smacked Shellmon in the face.

"Why can't they fight?" Raph growled, already at Gabumon's side.

Gio shrugged, holding Palmon on her lap as Elisa held Biyomon comfortably.

Rach reached for Gomamon, her hand brushing Mikey's as he reached for Patamon. The cutest blush spread across his cheeks, and she couldn't help her own.

'He looks cute…'

She shook the thought away, picking up Gomamon before turning to Elisa and Don.

"Why are they so weak?"

"They didn't eat anything…"

Don's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Elisa's right! Agumon's the only one that ate anything! These guys are too weak without food!"

"Then Agumon's the only one that can fight…" Leo concluded, looking at his partner.

Another Pepper Breath slapped Shellmon across the face, and Leo instinctively moved forward when the large Digimon threatened to retaliate.

"Leave him alone!"

He grabbed a metal stick from the wreckage of booths, and, wielding it like a sword, smacked the large Digimon's shell.

"Leo!!"

Gio nearly went to stop him, when Shellmon picked up the blue-banded turtle with a strange green tentacle, lifting him into the air.

"Agumon!"

It was obvious he was being crushed, and Agumon ran towards him. Shellmon caught the Digimon under his hand, still crushing Leo.

"A-Agumon!!"

"LEO!!!!"

A bright white light, and then…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Shellmon flew back, releasing Leo, who fell safely to the sand below. A memory tried to force its way into his head, but all he saw was a dark New York City and a shadowed creature before it disappeared.

The two Digimon charged, smashing into each other like boulders. Greymon flung Shellmon into the air, revealing the others unguarded belly.

"Nova Blast!"

The large blast of fire made Shellmon shoot towards the ocean, entering with a mighty splash.

Leo looked at his partner in amazement when said Digimon Dedigivolved back to Agumon.

"Agumon!"

He went to the Digimon's side quickly.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah…can we eat now?"

This time around, the Digimon ate their fill, looking content.

"We'd better move away from the water. Shellmon could come back for a rematch." Gio advised.

"I agree with her on this one." Rach stated, Gomamon comfortable on her head once more.

They walked into another forest, and didn't conceive stopping until they saw the strangely colorful sunset.

"We should find a place to sleep…Tentomon, would you mind looking around?"

"I don't mind, Donatello."

And the bug Digimon flew into the air, going above the trees. They waited a few minutes, and he flew back down, saying he'd seen a lake up ahead, with plenty of food surrounding it.

They headed for it, and were soon standing on its bank.

"…Is that a trolley car?"

Everyone followed Raph's gaze, and saw the trolley car, sitting on its own platform of land, a strip connecting it to the shore. Mikey was the first to run to it, but it didn't mean the others didn't follow.

"It's so clean…" Elisa stated softly, looking around in the interior.

"That's not possible…unless it wasn't used…" Don muttered, looking around as well.

"I say we sleep here!" Mikey stated, and Rach nodded her agreement.

With that settled, everyone headed out to get food. Don and Mikey tried fishing, and it was actually going rather well.

"How are we supposed to light this?" Raph asked, looking at the sticks and stones they'd used.

Leo shrugged, and Agumon stepped forward.

"Like this! Pepper Breath!"

Gio, watching slightly from nearby, giggled softly, returning to looking for fallen fruit and nuts.

A mushroom caught her eye, and was about to pick it when Palmon stopped her.

"Don't pick those! They'll make you sick!"

Gio pulled her hand back, and smiled gratefully at the plant Digimon.

"Thanks, Palmon! You're a lifesaver!"

Further in the forest, some of the Digimon were looking for fruit as well.

"Look, bananas!"

Gomamon looked up at them, and Patamon landed on his back.

"I'll get it! Boom Bubble!"

The bananas fell…right on Gabumon's head…

Patamon pried them off his horn, and smiled apologetically.

Biyomon giggled, and flew off to join Elisa as she tried to reach some fruit.

Biyomon simply flew up, plucking them from the tree before flying down and handing them to her human partner.

"Thanks, Biyo."

Elisa smiled sweetly.

"We'd better get back to the others."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd all eaten their fill of the delicious food they'd foraged, and were sitting contently around the fire at the moment.

"Okay, who's gonna keep watch?" Gio asked, too content to think of anything but sleep.

Rach sighed, leaning back slightly.

"I'm too tired…"

"I could do it…" Elisa interjected softly.

"No, El. YOU'RE not keeping watch."

Elisa shrugged, probably expecting the answer, but disappointment and hurt flashed through her pink eyes.

"I'll do it!" Mikey volunteered enthusiastically, Patamon still chewing on some watermelon on his lap.

"NO!!!!!!"

The three girls jumped as Leo and Raph banded together to stop from keeping Mikey awake any longer than needed.

Don just shook his head, a little embarrassed by his brothers, and wished Cat was there.

She'd have been able to stop the mayhem.

"I wonder how Kitty's doing…"

The three other male turtles stopped to think, and the girls felt a depressed air fall over them.

"I'm sure she's doin' fine…" Raph answered gruffly, looking at the ground.

"She's probably worried sick…" Leo stated, his gaze drifting.

"…She won't stop looking…right?"

Don comforted his youngest brother, saying, "I'm sure she won't. Who knows, maybe she'll find us!"

"Who is she, anyway?" Rach asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"She's our sister, Caterina. We call her Kitty because she's like one…" Don's voice faded away at the end, and Gio smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure she's fine. Felines always land on their feet, right?"

Mikey giggled a little.

"Then you don't know Kitty…"

Leo sighed, looking at his brothers, and said, "I'll have first watch…you guys just go to sleep."

They were some mumbled good nights, and everyone headed to the trolley car.

Mikey dragged himself onto a seat, and curled up contently, hugging Patamon to his chest.

Rach shared the seat, but stayed upright, sitting Indian style with Gomamon on her lap.

Elisa laid down on her shell, and Biyomon was on the young turtle's stomach, hugging her sleepily.

Gio had her youngest sister's head on her lap, with Palmon leaning on her other side.

Raph sat on another seat, Gabumon leaning on him slightly, as Don slept across from him, curled up on his side, hugging a sleeping Tentomon.

Rach was having difficulty falling asleep, when she felt the cushion shaking under her. She opened her eyes softly, and looked down at Mikey, who was shivering.

She sighed, wondering how to stop it all, and eventually, Gomamon on her head, she pulled him into a sleepy hug, and he eventually warmed up again.

He had his head on her shoulder, looking peaceful, Patamon still hugged to his chest like a teddy bear. Gomamon eventually fell asleep as well, and Rach slowly drifted off, her head on his.

Raph woke up in a foul mood, and moved outside.

Leo was sitting near a fire with Agumon, keeping a vigilant watch, as usual.

"What are you doing up, Raph?"

Raph glared at his older brother, who only stared back.

"None a' yer business…"

"…You're worried about Kitty, aren't you?"

Raph broke the eye contact, looking at the ground.

"She's tough…for a girl…I don't need to worry about her…"

"That doesn't mean you won't."

"That doesn't mean I am!" Raph shot back.

"Raph, its normal…she's our sister, after all…"

"I told ya, I'm not worried about her!"

Raph ran to the shore, and Leo stopped Agumon from trying to follow him.

"He'll be fine…he just needs time to cool off…"

Raph sat on the shore, grumpily staring at the water.

'What am I being so defensive about? So I'm worried about Kitty…it's not a big deal…It's not like I feel any different about her than I used to…'

He knew that was a lie, when Gabumon sat beside him.

"…Hey…" He muttered, still looking at the lake.

"…Why does it bother you that you care about your sister?"

"…I don't know…it's just…"

He closed his eyes.

"…I'm more worried about her than of my brothers…like I care more for her…"

"…Well, maybe it's because you really like her…"

Raph blushed, really thinking about it, when screams reached his ears.

His head snapped up, and he saw a huge water dragon-like Digimon, dragging the small plot of land with the trolley around the lake. It was dragged to the middle of the lake, and the large Digimon turned on them.

"It's Seadramon!"

Raph only nodded slightly, and jumped into the water.

'I've gotta help 'em!'

Gabumon followed, and Mikey looked up to see his brother.

"Raphie!!"

He tripped over a rock, and fell into the water.

"MIKEY!!"

Patamon flew down, grabbing hold of Mikey's hand and trying to pull him up. Gomamon jumped in, helping Mikey float as Raph reached him, lifting him back up.

Rach grabbed hold of the orange-banded turtle, and pulled him back up before grabbing hold of Gomamon.

"Take care of 'em." Raph ordered Gabumon before lifting him off and swimming out again.

"RAPH!!!" He heard Leo call his name in a warning tone, but ignored it.

"Hey, leave 'em alone ya giant lizard!"

Seadramon's attention snapped to him, and he saw Gabumon shoot a Blue Blaster. It didn't work, and Raph was pulled under by his ankle.

When he resurfaced, he was in a constricting grip.

"RAPH!!!"

Mikey turned to Patamon.

"Can't you fight him or something?"

"He's too big, Mikey. I'm not strong enough."

The small Digimon turned to Gabumon.

"What about you, Gabumon? You're stronger."

"You're right…it's my responsibility…"

The Digimon moved forward as Raph started loosing air through his crushed lungs.

"G-Gabumon!"

A bright light, and everyone stared in surprise as…

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Raph watched as Garurumon slashed at Seadramon's tail, freeing him, and fell into the water. Raph swam to the island as Garurumon swam through the water like a bullet, dodging Seadramon's attacks.

The angry Digimon used Ice Blast, freezing Garurumon in the water.

"Come on, Garurumon!! Ya can beat that little lizard!!" Raph cheered.

The ice shattered around Garurumon, who rose his head.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Ice Blast!"

The attacks clashed, but Garurumon's won in the end, making Seadramon faint.

He Dedigivolved, and everyone swam or flew back to shore.

The sun started rising, but everyone was so tired…

They all fell asleep, huddled in a group under the trees, except for Raph, who was standing and looking out at the lake.

Everyone else was fast asleep, so he nearly jumped when he heard a giggle behind him.

He knew that giggle…

'Kitty…'

"Be careful, Raphie. I don't want you coming home in two pieces."

He was sure her voice was in his head, but it still comforted him somehow.

'I will, Kitty…I will…'


	4. Chapter 3

"…This is a WEIRD forest…" Don noted, looking at the road signs pinned haphazardly to the bark of trees.

"Unless this is normal in forests." Mikey added, looking around in wonder.

He didn't notice the hole in the road, and tripped.

"AHH!!"

He was jerked up by the arm, and looked up at Rach's midnight black eyes.

"Be careful, sport. Unless ya wanna plant yer face in the floor."

He blushed in embarrassment, looking down as she pulled him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Elisa asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, dudette…"

Elisa nodded, absentmindedly petting Biyomon on the head, and said Digimon responded by rubbing her leg like a satisfied cat.

They kept walking, and the forest soon dwindled into desert, telephone poles scattered around and disappearing into the distance.

"…Whoa…"

Gio stopped, looking out, and said, "Well…we've got nothing better to do, I guess…"

Leo nodded slightly in agreement, and they headed out over the hot sand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I hate deserts…remind me NEVER to do this again…" Rach growled irritably, Gomamon on her head, supporting himself on the top ridge of her shell.

"It's so HOT…" Mikey whined, Patamon stretching his wings to try and shield his human partner from the harsh sunlight.

"Has anyone noticed that there are no wires connected to these poles?" Don asked, looking around.

Everyone looked around, seeing Don was right.

"What's the point of telephone poles if there aren't any connecting wires?" Gio asked, still looking.

"There is none…"

Silence befell the group of turtles as they trudged through the burning sand.

"Is there even anything ahead?" Raph asked gruffly.

"I'll check!"

Patamon flew up as high as he could, scanning the land before them.

"I see a village!"

Everyone perked.

"It's got a lake and trees and everything!"

"Then let's go!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly, waiting for Patamon to perch on his head before following the others in their run.

When they got there, however, they were surprised.

The huts were small, only reaching their mid sections at best, and the inhabitants were small Yokomon.

As Biyomon talked with them, Elisa sat down, leaning her shell lightly on a hut. She heard her name, and tried to hear her Digimon partner's words.

"El is good person. It's my job to protect her, and I'll do that with my life. She's my friend, after all."

'She's my friend…'

Elisa thought back to when Agumon and Gabumon Digivolved, and looked at the strange device she'd found in her belt when she'd awoken in this world.

'They did it to protect them…it's like we have guardian angels…'

"El."

The pink-banded turtle looked up at her partner.

"The Yokomon have invited us to dinner."

"Oh…"

Elisa stood up.

"Thank you. That's very kind."

"Hey, guys! WATER!!!"

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of Mikey's voice, and they bolted.

"It's a fountain!" Gio cheered, smiling brightly.

Before anyone could get a drink, the fountain stopped and a pillar of fire came up, evaporating the water. They all jumped back, and headed to the well to see if there was any water there.

Leo lowered the bucket, hitting the bottom, but all that was pulled up was burnt rope before another column of fire erupted.

Even the lake was dry!

"Something must be happening on Mihirashi Mountain!" The Yokomon chorused worriedly.

Rach saw the mountain, a trail of fire making its way down.

Tentomon flew up, and panicked.

"It's Meramon!"

The turtles looked confused, so a Yokomon explained.

"He's a fiery Digimon that guards the lake up on the mountain. He never comes down, since he burns everything he touches."

"He entered the forest!" Tentomon called down.

"Come on, guys! We need to evacuate the Yokomon into the ship!" Leo ordered, and everyone jumped into action.

As Raph, Rach, and Mikey made room on the ship for all the Digimon, and Leo and Elisa herded them in, the others tried to calm the frightened Digimon.

Elisa looked around, something nagging at her mind.

'Wait…where's Biyo?!'

Biyomon was on the upper edge of the lake, herding the Yokomon down into the dried lake bed.

"Biyo! Hurry and come down!"

"Not until all my friends are safe!"

'Then I'm going up after you!'

She started running, her legs moving on autopilot as she ignored Leo's calls and kept her sights on her Digimon partner. The stream of Yokomon had finally died down, and more voices called for her to come back.

She looked behind Biyomon…and her heart nearly stopped…

"Biyo, look out!"

The call came too late, and Biyomon was struck away, tumbling down the wall of the lake bed.

"BIYO!!!"

Elisa jumped, catching the pink bird Digimon before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Elisa asked worriedly, checking her partner over for injuries.

"Yeah…"

Elisa heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Leo and Don, their Digimon, plus Palmon, Gabumon, and Patamon, behind them.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Boom Bubble!"

The attacks only served to make Meramon larger, and they refrained from repeating the mistake.

"I've got to fight, El…"

Elisa hugged her partner a moment before releasing her hold.

"…Be careful, Biyo…"

The Digimon nodded, and flew up.

"Spiral Twister!"

The attack struck them multiple times, but it had little effect, and Meramon smacked her away again.

'NO!'

Don held Elisa back, giving her a sympathetic look.

"It's too dangerous, El."

Meramon jumped down, ready to crush them, and Elisa closed her eyes, pushing Don out of range.

"EL!!!!"

A bright white light, and…

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

The large bird Digimon caught Meramon, flinging him back on higher ground.

"…Birdramon…" Elisa muttered in awe.

Birdramon flew around Meramon in a circle, and got a fireball in the back.

"Don't turn your back on him!"

Birdramon faced the fiery Digimon.

"Meteor Wing!"

Meramon fell to his knees, and a strange Black Gear came out of his back, shattering into millions of microscopic pieces.

Soon, the lake filled up again and everyone was on land. Meramon apologized for the trouble he'd caused, and headed back to Mihirashi Mountain.

"We're still invited to dinner with the Yokomon." Biyomon informed.

The food looked like uncooked grain, but if you live in the sewers, EVERYTHING looks edible.

Elisa smiled softly as she watched Biyomon eat.

'I'm lucky to have such a great friend…'


	5. Chapter 4

"A prairie…how did we end up walking through a prairie?"

Everyone shrugged in response to Rach's complaint as they walked.

A large, shady tree came into view, and Leo agreed that they could rest there for now. As they sat in the shade, Don turned on Elisa's laptop.

"It's working!"

Elisa nodded, smiling, as Mikey inched closer.

"Can I see?"

"No touching."

Leo was looking around, and saw a pillar of smoke in the distance.

"Hey, guys. There's smoke over there."

Everyone strained to see it, but eventually nodded.

"That means there are humans…" Raph concluded.

"Maybe they're nice and will help us get home." Mikey suggested hopefully.

"…Maybe…" Rach answered, looking tense.

"Then let's go!"

They followed the hyperactive turtle, and a huge grey factory came into view. They went inside, but the whole place was as quiet as the grave.

"…I say we split up." Leo stated, and the two groups split up…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo, Rach, and Elisa were walking down the halls, and soon saw a room , door ajar, and a strange android-like creature with his lower body caught in a bunch of gears.

Elisa was the first to run to his aid, but the others followed, if more hesitantly. Gomamon, on Rach's head, looked at the Digimon.

"It's Andromon."

They tried to pull him out by his arms, but he seemed pretty stuck. Rach lost her hold, falling back and hitting a lever. The gears started moving, and Andromon slid out easily.

He seemed out cold, and Rach knocked lightly on his head.

"Maybe a good smack would work…"

"NO!!!"

They stopped Rach, but they weren't fast enough to stop Agumon. Elisa checked on Andromon as Leo lightly reprimanded Agumon for what he did.

"He seems friendly enough…" She said softly as Andromon's eyes opened.

When his hand grabbed her ankle, she instinctively flinched back before he lifted her into the air.

"El!!!!"

"Spiral Twister!"

The attack struck Andromon's arm, making him drop the pink-banded turtle.

They ran for the door as Andromon righted himself, and Leo saw metal beams above the android.

"Agumon, shoot up!"

Agumon nodded.

"Pepper Breath!"

The beams fell on the Digimon, and they ran for their lives down the hall.

The lights shut off, and Elisa stopped, Biyomon beside her.

"What happened to the lights?" She whispered.

"I don't know, but we should keep moving-."

Leo cut himself off when he saw two glowing red eyes in the darkness behind them.

"Be quiet and run." Leo ordered in a whisper, and they all moved with ninja stealth until a voice made them bolt.

"Lightning Blade!"

They jumped around the corner, and the attack struck the wall behind them.

"Move!"

They scrambled to their feet, running as fast as their adrenaline-pumped legs would allow, when the power came back on and they ran onto a mesh bridge.

"Lightning Blade!"

They jumped over the railings with their Digimon, gripping tight as the attack sped by. Leo looked around, and saw a crane below him.

'Yes!'

He jumped down as Andromon stepped onto the bridge.

"Leo, ya better have a plan!" Rach warned, Gomamon on her head.

The crane picked Andromon up, dangling him in the air as the girls pulled themselves over the railing and Leo jumped to the bridge.

"We've gotta tell the others!" Rach stated.

'I hope we get there in time…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was leading Raph, Mikey, and Gio down a hallway, reading the signs on each door.

"'Energy Room'. Perfect!"

Don opened the door, and his eyes widened in amazement. A huge battery, as tall as a vertical sewer pipe, stood before him.

"…Whoa…"

As Don inspected it, the other three turtles, bored, headed off to the assembly line. Don pressed against the wall of the battery and a door opened.

The purple-banded turtle went in, Tentomon by his side, and looked at the interior.

It was pale yellow, like stone, with colorful markings covering it like hieroglyphics.

"…Cool…"

Don was still carrying Elisa's laptop, and sat down to start his research.

As he immersed himself into the world of fact-finding and discovery he loved, it felt like all his troubles were lifted off his shoulders.

"Don't you want to be out with your family and friends having fun?"

Don turned to his partner, snapping out of his trance.

"Not really. I like doing this kind of stuff."

"Don't you want to interact, socialize, anything?"

"There's too much to learn."

"…Don't you get lonely?"

Don froze, really thinking about it.

"I…"

His mind raced to find an excuse.

"What about these markings, anyway? And why isn't this battery functioning like a real one?"

Tentomon shrugged.

Don looked at the markings, an idea sparking in his head.

"…Maybe…"

He stood up, gently placing the laptop on the floor before walking to the wall. He wiped off the corner of a marking, and everything went dark.

"Smart move, Don…" He muttered to himself, grabbing a marker from his belt and redrawing the corner.

The lights came back on, and Don, satisfied, went back to the laptop.

After putting in a certain program, the screen went black, and showed a grid of an island. The device on his belt started glowing, it's light catching his attention.

'It's activated!'

He remembered when Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon Digivolved, the devices his brothers and Elisa had glowed, too.

"OW!!!! IT BURNS!!!"

Tentomon was dancing around, white light escaping the cracks in his bug-like armor.

"TURN IT OFF, DON!!!"

The smart turtle did so, memorizing the program, and Tentomon relaxed.

"Sorry, Tento…"

"…It's okay…I hate computers…"

Don only smiled, and put the laptop in its bag before heading for the door.

"We've got to find the others, Tento."

Tentomon followed him, and they found his group on the roof.

"Hey, guys! You won't believe what I found out!" Don exclaimed, ecstatic.

"In this world, data is a living, viable substance! It's ALIVE!"

He stopped when Leo, Rach, and Elisa ran in, breathing heavily.

"We've gotta get OUTTA here!" Rach snapped, looking ready to fall over from exhaustion, Gomamon under his arm.

"What? Why?" Gio asked, confused.

Andromon busted through the floor, and everyone jumped back.

"Gattling Attack!"

Two missiles headed straight for the group of four, but only three moved…

"Mikey!!!!"

Rach tackled the orange-banded turtle out of the way, but the missiles came back.

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

He moved in front of them.

"Howling Blaster!"

One missile blew up, but the other only went off course, heading straight for Leo and Elisa.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

He whipped the missile with his tail, making it spin into the air before exploding.

Both Champion level Digimon jumped at Andromon, and the wrestling mass fell off the ceiling, falling to the dirt floor a few stories below.

"Get 'em, Garurumon!"

"Burn him to a crisp, Greymon!"

But it was soon obvious Andromon was too strong for the two Digimon to handle alone.

"Don."

The purple-banded turtle turned his attention to the bug Digimon beside him.

"Enter that program from before. I believe it's the key to my Digivolving."

Don nodded, turning on the laptop and speedily entering the program.

The same thing as before happened, only there was a bright light, and…

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"…Whoa…COOL…"

Kabuterimon flew down, nearly ramming into Andromon, who dodged, before recovering and flying back up again.

Don saw a strange electrical discharge around Andromon's more human left leg.

"Hit his left leg! It'll disrupt his energy source!"

"Electro Shocker!"

The ball of electricity struck the android's leg, and another Black Gear came out, shattering like glass. Andromon was now back to normal, and everyone was soon surrounding him as he awoke.

He apologized for attacking them, and decided to reconcile.

"I don't know the origins of this place, but I know how to leave. The only exit is through the sewers."

They nodded, and thanked him before heading into the sewer tunnel.

"Donnie, could you use that laptop to make Patamon Digivolve?" Mikey asked, Patamon on his shell.

"Why not?"

Don entered the program, but the laptop shut itself off.

"That's strange…I know I put it in right…"

Elisa smiled thoughtfully, closing the laptop.

"Maybe it's already served its purpose…"

Don blushed lightly, nodding.

'Maybe…but there's still so much I don't know…'


	6. Chapter 5

"Ya know, these sewers aren't too bad…" Rach noted, Gomamon on her head.

"Guess not…but they still remind me of home…"

Silence befell them like a blanket of velvet, muffling noise.

"I miss my video games…Kitty promised she'd play…"

Patamon looked down sympathetically at Mikey.

"I miss my inventions…I was gonna test them out with Kitty…"

Tentomon looked up at Don's downcast face.

"I miss practice…Kitty promised to help me with that one kata…"

Agumon looked up curiously at his partner.

"I miss my punching bag…Kitty promised she'd help me patch it up after last time…"

Gabumon looked at his partner in sympathetic silence.

"I miss my TV…there was supposed to be a wrestling match on…"

Gomamon sighed from atop Rach's head, his back feet on the upper rim of her shell.

"…I miss my computer…I was planning on doing research…"

Biyomon nuzzled Elisa's leg comfortingly, getting an absentminded pat on the head.

"…I miss my soda…I had a stash of Pepsi…"

Palmon looked sympathetic as she walked beside Gio down the sewer tunnel.

A horrible smell hit them all like a cement truck, and their hands flew to their noses.

"GOD, what's that horrible smell?!" Rach sneezed out, feeling her eyes about to water.

"And this is coming from a turtle that lives in the sewer!"

"It's the Numemon!" Gomamon stated, covering his own nose.

"Numemon?"

"Disgusting Digimon that live in the sewers. All they do is throw Nume-Sludge." Biyomon answered her partner.

The strange green and purple-spotted Digimon came into view, and the Digimon pulled the turtles into a run.

"Why are we running?!" Raph demanded, nearly tripping.

"You'll see!"

"Nume-Sludge!"

The pink blob fell in front of Gio, and she instinctively stopped.

"…Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww…"

She jumped over it, holding Palmon to her chest like a stuffed animal.

"This way!" Patamon called from the opening to a sewer pipe, and they ran up the angled tube.

They ran into the light, coming out in a grassy field that seemed to stretch to each horizon, and rimmed by trees and forest, a raised strip of land serving as a road.

They turned back to see the Numemon run back into the darkness.

"The only thing that drives them away is the sunshine."

Leo nodded to his partner, and they started their walk across the raised dirt road.

As the day wore on and nothing happened, they all relaxed…until they saw a valley of soda machines to their left…

Gio stopped, and her arm twitched lightly.

"Uh oh…"

Rach moved between her older sister and the machines.

"Don't do it, Gio! Remember what happened last time!"

Gio restrained herself, but it seemed to be too much, and she darted down, Palmon following her as fast as she could.

"…This isn't good…"

"Why not?" Leo questioned, curious.

"Gio has a…weakness…for soda. She won't stop drinking until she can't, and then she'll be ten times worse than Mikey for half an hour until she falls over in sleep."

Silence…

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Raph asked.

"Do ya wanna lose an arm?"

Raph literally flinched, looking at Elisa for conformation. She only nodded, showing a scar on the side of her shell.

"So…who's gonna carry her?"

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure we should be getting soda?"

Gio turned to her partner.

"Of course! Soda is untainted and necessary for ultimate happiness!"

…

"…Okay…"

Gio took a dollar from her belt, putting it into the machine. She pressed a button, and waited patiently for the soda to fall.

The soda machine made a strange sound before the front fell open, revealing an empty machine and a Numemon.

Gio jumped back, and Palmon jumped in front of her.

"Hey, cutie! How about a date?"

A vein pulsed in her forehead, and Rach could hear her refusal as if her sister was standing next to her.

"SHELL NO, YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!!!!!"

"Gio, don't make him mad! He's their leader!" Palmon pleaded.

"Why? It's not like he can come out into the sun-."

Clouds covered the sun, and Gio deflated.

"-Light…"

There was a moment of silence as she stared at the Numemon.

"Then the date's off!!"

The other soda machines popped open to show more Numemon.

"Nume-Sludge!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Gathering Palmon into her arms, Gio started running, and the group looked up to see her being chased by an army of Numemon.

Silence…

"RUN!!!!"

As Gio caught up with them, they weren't too happy with her.

"Ya HAD to get a soda, didn't cha?!"

"Not now, Raph!!"

They split up, running for their lives…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo eventually stopped running, and turned with Agumon to face the Numemon.

The Numemon seemed to panic, running off.

"…What just happened?"

Agumon shrugged, seeming just as confused.

They heard heavy footfalls, and turned to see a huge yellow teddy bear with red eyes coming towards them.

"It's okay. It's only Monzaemon." Agumon assured when Leo tensed.

Lasers shot from Monzaemon's eyes hit the ground before them.

"And that's a GOOD thing?!" Leo shouted as they ran.

"Heart's Attack!"

Leo was caught in a blue, heart-shaped bubble, with Agumon in another.

'No! Let me out!'

He felt his mind darken, and strength steadily left his struggling limbs.

'No…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!"

The Numemon started running, one at a time, until only a few remained.

They soon panicked, running off.

"Yeah, ya'd better run!!"

Raph smirked, turning around.

"…Is that a giant teddy bear?"

"Really?"

Mikey seemed happy enough, and Patamon landed on his shell.

"Oh, it's Monzaemon."

"He's a nice Digimon." Tentomon assured…when lasers shot at them…

"Nice Digimon my SHELL!!" Raph growled, pulling his brothers into a run.

"Heart's Attack!"

They were encased in separate heart-shaped bubbles, and struggled to break free.

"Let me out, ya giant furball!!" Raph fumed, punching and kicking with all his might.

It felt like he was falling asleep, and the speed and intensity of his blows steadily decreased.

'No…let me out…'

His eyes closed.

'Kitty…I'm sorry…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spiral Twister!"

Gomamon stood in front of the two sisters as Biyomon attacked the group of Numemon. When the rest panicked, running off, Elisa was the only one confused.

"Why'd they run?"

"'Cause they know they can't beat us!" Rach answered, smiling.

They turned around, seeing Monzaemon directly behind them.

"…Who's the giant teddy bear?"

"That's Monzaemon, Rach. He's a good Digimon." Gomamon answered.

When laser beams nearly hit him, he jumped into Rach's arms.

"Or not!"

They tried to run, but didn't get far before…

"Heart's Attack!"

They floated into the air, each in their own heart-shaped bubble.

"Let me out! Don't make me break my way out!"

But Rach's strength eventually faded, and she was forced to stop her struggles.

'Let me out…let me out…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gio ran through the trees, holding Palmon close.

"Palmon, what are we gonna do?"

She hid behind a tree, a Nume-Sludge flying by her, barely missing. Palmon jumped to the ground, jumping out of their shield.

"Poison Ivy!"

Before she could attack, the Numemon panicked, running off.

"You did it, Palmon!"

"But…I didn't do anything…"

Gio looked confused.

"Then…what happened?"

Heavy footfalls made them turn, and Monzaemon came into view.

"Oh, it's just Monzaemon. He's a good Digimon that watches over Toy Town."

"Well, he doesn't look evil…"

Laser beams told a different story.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS A GOOD DIGIMON!!!!" Gio shouted as she ran, Palmon beside her.

"He usually is! I don't know what happened to him!"

They ran out of the trees, and were out in the open.

"Hey, sweetie! Hide in here!"

She saw a trench, the same Numemon from before peaking out.

"I don't think so."

A crashing as trees fell behind her.

"But if you insist!"

She jumped in, hugging Palmon tight as the large Digimon passed over them. When his footsteps died away, she peaked out.

"He's heading back to Toy Town." Palmon stated, pulling herself up onto the green grass.

"Hey, since I saved your life, why not go out on a date?"

"…No…"

Gio pulled herself up, and followed her Digimon.

As they neared the place, Gio tensed.

'He took my family…my friends…Leo…'

She shook her head slightly, a bit surprised with herself.

'I've finally snapped! He's only a friend! …Right?'

She shook the thought away as they walked through the streets, looking at the empty streets.

"Where is everybody? This place is like a ghost town…"

She heard almost robotic laughter, and turned to see Mikey running from an army of nutcracker toys.

"…Mikey?"

He ran by her, and she quirked an eyebrow.

'What's with him?'

She saw the others, and nearly fainted in shock when she saw not only Rach, but RAPH, smiling as they were chased by toys.

'Thank you, sweet blackmail!'

When she saw Leo run by, brushing past her in his zombie-like state, she blushed, looking down.

'Leo…'

She heard muffled cries, and looked into stores, seeing a chest moving, chains on it.

She listened to the voices, and recognized a few.

'Gomamon! Biyomon! Agumon!'

She ran in, kneeling next to the chest, and put a hand on top.

"Gomamon? Biyomon? Agumon? You guys in there?"

"Yeah!" She heard Agumon answer.

"We're all in here! Look, you two need to defeat Monzaemon and free the others!"

"…You want US to fight MONZAEMON?"

"You're the only one's who can do it!"

Gio looked worriedly at Palmon, but nodded.

"Okay, guys…we'll do our best…"

She stood up, and walked outside, Palmon following her.

Don ran by, still zombie-like, when Monzaemon turned the corner.

"Hey!!"

THAT caught Monzaemon's attention, and he directed it at the green-banded turtle.

"You'd better free my sisters and friends RIGHT now before I go kunoichi on your ass!"

Laser beams made her brave front flee…

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!! I'M BEING CHASED BY A GIANT TEDDY BEAR!!!"

She could already imagine Rach laughing her shell off, and vowed to kick her sister's butt for no reason when this was all over.

She nearly missed turning a corner, her feet sliding on the loose stones of the street, and followed her Digimon when she heard the familiar sound of a manhole being pulled off.

Both turtle and Digimon turned to see the Numemon jump at Monzaemon, fighting him off.

"They're fighting him…"

"Heart's Attack!"

Gio was about to run, but the Numemon made a wall, taking the hit.

"…No…"

Palmon glared.

"I'm going in! I may be a lady, but I'm not a pushover!"

A bright white light as Gio looked at her strange device, and…

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"…Whoa…"

'This is the COOLEST thing that has EVER happened to me!'

Togemon charged at Monzaemon, and they clashed, throwing punches.

"Light Speed Jabbing!"

Monzaemon nearly flew back, and Gio cheered.

"YES!! Beat the stuffing out of him, Togemon!"

"Needle Spray!"

The needles entered Monzaemon, and he fell back, a Black Gear coming out of his back and shattering.

After freeing the Digimon and setting the other turtles free from the strange spell, Monzaemon apologized for what he did.

"Let me thank you by using a real Heart's Attack."

Gio smiled, saying, "One sec…"

She turned to Rach, and gave her a swift kick in the rear.

"OW!!!! What was THAT for?!"

"I have my reasons."

Gomamon giggled, and Rach hit him upside the head, nearly making him fall off her head.

"OW!"

"That wasn't funny, bub!"

"Only 'cause you got hit!"

"Don't make me hit ya again!"

Gio turned to Monzaemon.

"You'd better do it now, before Gomamon gets strangled."

"Heart's Attack!"

As they were encased in pink, heart-shaped bubbles, a warm, fuzzy feeling filled their chests, spreading to their whole bodies.

'This is so great!'

Gio smiled warmly, feeling the warmth make her skin tingle.

'…Is this what love feels like?'


	7. Chapter 6

"I'm freezing my tail off! My shell is so frozen it's like glass!"

"Rach…"

The grey-banded turtle turned her attention to Raph.

"Stop complaining!"

She punched him on the arm as Gomamon giggled, and then smacked her Digimon upside the head.

Gio just shook her head, slightly shaking from the cold, before looking at the pine forest surrounding them.

They kept walking, hugging their Digimon for warmth, when the forest opened up into a tundra-like valley of snow.

"We can't walk across this! We'll freeze to death!" Rach objected, her shoulders shaking lightly from suppressed shivers.

The Digimon perked, catching a scent, and Tentomon flew up to investigate.

"I see steam! I think it's a hotspring!"

THAT got the seven turtles running!

But what they were only met with bare rock and boiling water.

"That's just great! NOW what do we do?!" Rach griped.

"…Rach…"

She turned to Mikey, who pointed to her left.

"…Ya've gotta be kiddin' me…"

The others ran to the refrigerator, opening it.

Rows and rows of eggs greeted their eyes.

"HEY!!!!"

Everyone turned to Rach.

"How do we even know those eggs won't get us sick?"

"I'll be the guinea pig! If I turn blue, you'll know they're bad!"

"This isn't a joke, Raph!" Rach growled.

"Stop being a worrywart!"

"Stop being an idiot!"

"Shell for brains!"

"Jerk!"

"Retard!"

"Shellhead!"

"STOP!!!!!"

Both turtles turned to Mikey, and Rach almost immediately deflated at his disappointed look.

"We shouldn't be fighting. Why don't we just eat and be happy again?"

Rach shrugged, looking away.

"…Yeah…why not?"

They started cooking the eggs, and Rach leaned against a tree, making chopsticks.

"What's wrong?"

She turned her head slightly towards Gomamon.

"Nothing…"

"That's a lie and we both know it. What's bothering you?"

"…I'm a protector…but I haven't…done my job…"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever my sisters are in trouble…I never seem able to help them…all I can do is stand there…"

"That wasn't your fault."

"Hey, Rach! Where are those chopsticks!"

The grey-banded turtle sighed.

"Coming!"

She stood up, picking up the chopsticks she'd made, and headed back to the others, Gomamon following close behind.

As everyone enjoyed their eggs, Rach only poked at them, eating a bite now and then so Gio would stop glaring at her.

"So…how do you all like your eggs?" Elisa asked softly.

"Best eggs I've ever had." Don assured, making Elisa blush.

"…They're good…" Raph admitted.

"I agree." Leo added.

"…Would it taste good on pizza?"

Everyone looked at Mikey in disgusted shock, and he only gave them an innocent look.

"What?"

"…That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard anyone ask to eat…" Gio answered.

"Why thank you!"

Rach smirked, hiding the smile that followed with her hand as the others became too disgusted to eat.

Rach shook her head slightly, taking another bite of food off her plate.

"That's worse than the time Rach decided to cover her eggs in chocolate syrup…" Gio stated.

"Hey! That tasted good!"

"Remember the time Mikey put hot sauce on his ice cream?"

"I thought it was chocolate syrup!" Mikey defended, making Raph smirk.

"You know, I think I lost my appetite…" Don muttered, pushing away his plate.

"…Me, too…" Elisa agreed softly, putting down her utensils.

Rach just sighed, the smile gone, and stood up.

"I'm full."

She walked off, and Gomamon quickly finished both their meals before following.

The grey-banded turtle sat in a tree, only coming back to reality when Gomamon called up.

"Mind giving me a lift?"

She jumped down silently, picking up her partner before jumping back up.

"So…what are you thinking about?"

She looked up at the leaves.

"…Home…"

She pulled a knife from her belt.

It had a black hilt with a silver water design and a silver turtle's shell on the bottom. The silver blade seemed to shine, like it was recently polished, and her name was written in elegant kanji on one side.

"…Sensei gave me this when I was eight…"

She tilted the blade, letting the light reflect off the metal.

"She only asked one thing…that I protect my sisters…and I've…failed…"

She tightened her grip.

"I swore on this blade…that I'd be there for my sisters and protect them…"

"At least you're there for them."

A moment of silence before she nodded.

"That's all anyone can ask for."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as Rach put away the knife, holding Gomamon close.

'…Maybe I can do more than just be there for them…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rach walked back to find Leo and Raph fighting.

She looked at the group watching silently, and walked over, giving them questioning looks.

"They're fighting about whether to go to the top of Infinity Mountain or not." Don explained, pointing to said mountain.

"…Oh…so who's for what?"

"Raph wants to, but Leo thinks it's too dangerous." Gio interjected.

They listened to the argument for a few moments longer before Rach decided to end it.

"HEY!!!"

She stepped between the two turtles, glaring.

"Shut yer mouths! Like fighting is solving anything right now!"

"Get outta the way, Rach!" Raph growled.

She glared, hitting him upside the head.

"Listen to someone else for once!"

Apparently, Raph has a talent for starting fights, and, soon, both were yelling at each other.

"STOP!!!!!!"

Silence fell as everyone looked at Gio.

"Why don't we all discuss this in the morning? Let's head to that cave we found and sleep."

Everyone agreed, and walked towards it, leaving Rach behind.

'Another failed attempt…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rach lay on the rock floor, rocking slightly on her shell as she looked at the ceiling.

She was sure Gomamon was asleep, curled into her side, and saw the others sleeping in the shadows.

'The only thing I can do to protect them…'

She closed her eyes.

'Is to climb Infinity Mountain alone…I'm the best climber, after all…'

She got up carefully, and stopped at the cave mouth to write a message in the dirt before walking up a rock path.

"Where are you going?"

She looked around to see Gomamon ahead, and stopped.

"Go back and sleep. I'll be fine."

"I can't. I've got business up on that mountain. The world doesn't revolve around you."

She sighed after a moment, and walked past him.

"Fine. Come on."

"Sometimes, you just gotta trick her…" He murmured as he followed.

"What did ya say?"

"Oh, nothing! Great night for a walk, huh?"

"…"

She looked at the sky.

"…It is…"

She smiled slightly.

"But that was pretty random."

"Hey, it's fun!"

"Then let's have fun climbing this dangerous mountain." She said sarcastically, pulling herself up over a rock before helping Gomamon.

As they steadily made their way up the mountain, the two really connected. She felt she could count on him if she slipped on a rock or lost her balance on an edge.

As the sun rose and they were walking on a path well-worn into the rock, the flapping of wings caught her attention.

'Birdramon?'

She turned to see a large winged horse, a visor over its eyes.

She immediately pulled Gomamon into a crevice in the wall to her left.

"It's Unimon. He's a good Digimon!"

"Just like Monzaemon?"

"…Good point…"

Unimon landed outside, and trotted to a small waterfall only a couple yards away.

"That must be his watering hole…" Rach murmured, peaking out.

"See? He's good!"

Gomamon walked towards the Digimon despite his partner's protest.

"Hey, Unimon! It's me, Gomamon!"

A strange whirring came into earshot, and they all looked up to see a Black Gear.

It cut through the air, striking Unimon in the back, and said Digimon reared in pain.

He turned to them, his visor flashing red, and Rach grabbed Gomamon before running, barely dodging an Ariel Attack.

"Ariel Attack!"

The attack destroyed the path before them.

'Shell!'

She turned around, holding Gomamon tight to her chest.

"Meteor Wing!"

Unimon dodged as Birdramon came into view, carrying Elisa, Leo, and Agumon.

Leo jumped down with Agumon.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

He tried to grab Unimon, but said Digimon flew into the air.

"Nova Blast!"

The attack missed, and Unimon smashed Greymon into the wall before shooting an Ariel Attack at Birdramon.

"AHHHH!!!"

"EL!!!!!!" Rach called as Birdramon fell on a lower ledge, Elisa checking if she was okay.

Unimon circled above them, seeming ready to finish them off, when Rach noticed the Black Gear sticking out of his back.

She tensed, her mind focusing on one thought.

'Now or never…'

She jumped down, landing on the large horse Digimon's back, and struggled to try and pull it out.

Unimon reared and bucked, trying to fling her off, but she only tightened her grip.

'I can't let go! If I can do anything, its protect my sister!'

Her hold was wrenched loose, and she plummeted to the rocks below.

"RACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A bright white light flooded her senses, blinding her, and then…

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

She landed on the Digimon's shaggy back, and looked up at him gratefully.

"Ikkakumon…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, 'cause this is about to get rough…"

Rach gripped his fur tight, watching Unimon warily.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The attack appeared to miss, but the explosives came out and destroyed the Black Gear.

"YES!"

Rach looked at the top of the mountain, which seemed so close right now.

"Well…we're almost there anyway…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I risked my LIFE so we could get up here, and THIS is all I get?!"

The island was small, showing the different climates it contained in separate sections.

The three waited for the others to join them, and Rach was in a foul mood when they did.

"What's up, Rach?" Mikey asked, Patamon gripping his shell like a backpack.

"Of all the things in my life I NEVER want to talk about, this is at the top of the list…"

Mikey just shrugged, looking out at the view. They heard a growl, and turned to see a lion-like Digimon with no pupils coming towards them.

"…Um…guys…"

"It's just Leomon. He's a good Digimon that is a fair and just leader for all good Digimon." Patamon assured his partner.

"He sure doesn't LOOK good…" Don stated, looking worried.

When Leomon pulled out his sword and lunged, they panicking, bolting.

"Good my shell!!!" Gio fumed, running as fast as her legs would allow.

As they ran on a path, another Digimon blocked their path.

"It's Ogremon!!"

They looked around, trapped, and Rach smirked.

"Ya wanna play rough? We'll play rough."

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Mikey and Patamon stayed in the protective circle with the other turtles. Mikey looked up when he felt a rumbling under his feet, and his eyes widened.

"Rock slide!"

Everyone looked up from the fight.

"GUYS!!!"

"Nova Blast!"

The attack struck away rocks heading for Leo.

"Light Speed Jabbing!"

The rocks about to fall on Gio were pulverized.

"Howling Blaster!"

Raph shielded his eyes from the dust that fell.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

The large rocks were shot away from Don and Elisa.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Rach shielded Mikey from the dust and debris that fell from the destroyed rocks that had been about to crush them.

They looked around once that threat was gone, and noticed Leomon and Ogremon were gone.

"Hey, where's they go?" Raph asked.

"They were probably knocked off…and they couldn't fly, I don't think…" Don answered, looking over the edge.

"I say we keep walking."

Everyone agreed with Leo, and were soon walking through another forest.

"…It's getting late…and these guys look tired…" Elisa stated softly, putting a hand on a tired Biyomon's head.

"Yeah…two Digivolutions in one day…they must be wiped out…" Leo agreed, letting Agumon lean his head on his hip.

Rach caught Gomamon as he nearly slid off her head, and cradled him in her arms.

"…Wait…is that a…a mansion?!"

Everyone followed Don's gaze, and joy filled their hearts before they ran towards it. The short, freshly cut grass made their spirits lift, and they opened the massive front doors.

The large front room was impressive but empty, and Mikey went over to a picture of an angel hanging on the wall.

"This place looks so…empty…" Gio muttered, looking around.

Gabumon perked, sniffing the air.

"I smell food!"

Everyone perked, their stomachs doing little happy dances at the very thought of food.

They followed the Digimon, nearly leaving Mikey and Patamon behind, and they were soon in a large dining room, a long table covered with food before them.

The Digimon were too hungry to be suspicious, but everyone's stomachs got the better of them, and pulled them towards the table, making them eat.

As soon as their stomachs could hold no more food, they sat in pleasant silence until Gio sat up straighter.

"I'm gonna take a bath…I thought I saw an indoor hotspring on the way here…"

And so, with full stomachs, everybody decided to go. Boys on one side, girls on another, they relaxed in the hot water.

The girls could heard splashing and talking and laughing from the boys side, and sighed as the quiet air was broken.

"Just relax…" Gio advised.

"I've never been more relaxed in my whole life…"

All three turtles turned to Gomamon.

"I thought I told ya ta go ta the boy's side!!!" The normally grey-banded turtle shouted.

"Go to the boy's side!!! Poison Ivy!"

Gomamon was flung over the wall, and the girls settled down, smiles on their faces, as the boys shouted.

Rach smiled at the possibility of him landing on someone's head…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eight beds were soft and comfortable, and the seven turtles were happy to crawl under the warm covers.

Mikey settled down instantly, Patamon curled up on his pillow beside his head.

Raph was next, hugging Gabumon to his chest for warmth.

Leo curled up contently, Agumon curling up against his shell.

Don slept on his stomach, Tentomon sleeping beside him, an arm on his shell.

Gio slept on her side, hugging Palmon sleepily.

Elisa hugged Biyomon tightly in her sleep.

Rach was on her shell, sleeping soundly, Gomamon curled up on her chest and stomach like a content cat.

All of them had a similar thought run through their heads before they fell asleep.

'I hope we can get home…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo woke up in the middle of the night, though he wasn't sure why until he felt the need to go to the bathroom.

He got out of bed carefully, not wanting to disturb anyone, and walked out into the hallway.

"Leo…"

He turned at the whisper of his name, seeing Agumon behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to stay with you. In case you need help."

Leo sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm going to the bathroom, not to war."

"But still."

Leo just shrugged, continuing his walk, Agumon moving to his side.

After…relieving himself…Leo had to wait for Agumon, who had been too scared to go by himself.

"There's nothing to be scared of…"

"I know…but I was just worried about Ogremon coming again…I don't know about you, but that guy gave me the creeps!"

When Agumon came out of the stall, the one next to it was bashed open, revealing…

"Ogremon!!!"

They ran out, the larger Digimon right on their tail, and Leo stopped when he saw another Digimon across the room, on a banister.

"Who's that?"

"That's Devimon! He's the one that created the nightmare!"

Leo looked at the room where his brothers and friends slept, and panicked.

'They're not awake!'

He was surprised when the first one that came to mind was Gio, but it disappeared Leomon came into view, walking down a hallway towards them.

"Pepper Breath!"

Nothing came out, and Agumon fell backwards, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Agumon!"

"I'm so hungry…"

Leo looked up when Devimon laughed.

"Of course! Nothing was real! This was just a ruse to capture you pesky Digidestined!"

"Digidestined…I don't know what you're talking about!"

A chuckle.

"I won't fall for your innocent routine! You are the Digidestined, sent to destroy me! But I won't let that happen!"

The mansion disintegrated, showing ruins. Devimon lifted a hand, a purple light around it, and the beds lifted into the air.

Leo looked up at the startled voices.

That's when he noticed Leomon had gotten closer than he thought, and the Digimon grabbed him, pulling out his sword.

'No!'

His own bed fell, his strange device falling out and skidding towards them.

It hit Leomon's foot, and glowed bright white, hurting Leomon until a black shadow emerged, disintegrating.

Leo was released, and grabbed his device as Leomon seemed to return to normal.

Leo looked around as the island split apart, and the beds flew off in different directions.

'NO!'

Leomon blocked a strike from Ogremon, and looked at Leo.

"You must go! Find the others!"

"But-!"

"GO!"

Leomon pushed them, and Leo was glad he wore his gear when he landed on a small piece of land covered in snow and ice.

Leo looked back at Leomon, and saw Devimon appear behind him.

Leomon's scream bounced off the ocean.

"LEOMON!!!!"


	8. Chapter 7

Leo looked out at the ocean, shivering and huddling against Agumon for warmth.

'I hope they're all okay…'

"I hope we reach land soon…"

Leo looked up, his eyes widening.

"Be careful what you wish for, buddy…"

Agumon looked up…and TOTALLY agreed with him…

Their small chunk of frozen land collided with the large snow-covered island.

Leo was flung into the snow, but he was quick to pull himself out. He stood up, looking around, and saw a row of mailboxes a few yards ahead of him.

'Mailboxes?'

He moved closer, Agumon following him, when a strange snowman-like Digimon burst through the snow.

"Oh, it's Frigimon. He's usually a non-violent Digimon."

"USUALLY!?!"

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

Leo jumped away from the large fist, and his eyes widened when he saw where'd he'd been standing freeze solid.

He dodged the fist again, and a mailbox froze.

"Look! A Black Gear!"

Leo got behind the large snow Digimon, and saw the Black Gear sticking out of his back.

"Agumon, I've got a plan!"

Leo started running, Agumon soon at his side, and Frigimon behind. Leo stopped once they reached a dead-end, and turned to Agumon.

"Roll up into a ball!"

"What?"

"Just do it!!!"

Agumon obeyed, and Leo readied himself as Frigimon got within range.

'NOW!'

He kicked Agumon over Frigimon's head, and the smaller Digimon grabbed hold of the Black Gear.

"Pepper Breath!"

The Black Gear was destroyed, and Frigimon was his old self again.

"I was wondering…have you seen any other turtles like me anywhere?"

"Actually, I saw a turtle with a Gabumon land on that island over there."

Frigimon pointed out another snow-covered island a few miles off, still moving.

"That's just like Raph to land so far away!" Leo muttered.

"You know, I could get you across."

"Really, Frigimon?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Sure! Watch."

Frigimon went to the edge of the island.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

He started making a bridge across, and ended up carrying Leo and Agumon on his shoulders when they became too tired to walk.

'Wait for me, Raph…don't kill yourself…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MIKEY!!!!"

Silence…

"DONNIE!!!!"

Silence seemed to muffle his own hoarse voice…

"LEO!!!!"

Nothing…

"Raph, you're getting sick…" Gabumon stated worriedly.

"But…my family…"

"You won't be able to find them if you're sick." Gabumon reasoned, leading the shivering red-banded turtle to a cave.

"B-But…"

Raph could no longer keep his voice steady as his body shook almost violently.

"You're going to rest. I'll go look for them." Gabumon assured, arranging sticks.

"Blue Blaster!"

He started a fire, moving Raph to sit next to it.

"You just stay here and get warm. I'll be back soon."

Raph nodded slightly, and Gabumon left into the snowstorm that was outside.

A few minutes passed as his body stopped shaking so hard.

'But…it's MY family…I should be out there…looking for them…'

He stood up, leaving the safe warmth of the cave and entering the dangerous cold of the storm…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabumon was heading back to the cave, a bit sad that he hadn't found anyone.

'Raph will be disappointed…'

That's when he saw said turtle on the ground, covered in snow.

"RAPH!!!"

Gabumon immediately brought him back to the cave, building the fire back up.

'I need to keep him warm…'

A thought occurred to the Digimon, and he took off his own fur, covering him with it like a blanket.

So the night passed, and Raph woke up, cold gone.

Gabumon took back his fur, putting it on, as Raph sat up.

"Ya gave me yer fur…"

"It was no problem-."

Gabumon sneezed.

"Great. Now you've got MY cold."

Raph shook his head slightly, and heard a familiar voice in the distance…

"Raph…!"

"Raph!"

"Raph!!!"

"RAPH!!!!"

The red-banded turtle jumped up in realization.

"LEO!!!!!!!!!!"

Raph ran out of the cave with Gabumon, and soon caught sight of his blue-banded brother.

"LEO!!!!!!!!! AGUMON!!!!!!!!!"

Their heads snapped up, and the two raced to greet them. Raph was surprised by the hug he received, but returned it.

Leo pulled back when Gabumon sneezed.

"Gabumon? YOU'RE sick?"

"It's just a cold-."

Gabumon sneezed again.

Frigimon, standing behind Leo and Agumon, got an idea, walking off.

"How'd you get sick? I mean, you're the one with the fur coat-."

"Leave him alone, Leo."

Blue looked up at red in confusion.

"It's just a question, Raph-."

"Leave-Him-Alone."

Agumon and Gabumon tensed, feeling a fight coming.

"You're getting hostile over nothing." Leo reasoned, dark brown eyes hard.

"Maybe to ya, it's nothin'. But it's somethin' ta me."

That's when Raph struck, his fist nearly meeting Leo's face as he dodged. Raph, using his new momentum, tackled his older brother.

As they rolled through the snow, fighting, their Digimon tried to stop.

"Stop fighting! We didn't come here for this!"

"Raph, stop! They only want to help!"

Raph and Leo's fight soon brought them to a cliff, where Leo held down his hot-headed brother.

"What's up with you?!"

"…I…I-I was scared…"

Leo blinked, seeing the unshed tears in the crimson brown eyes below him.

"I kept looking…but no one was there…I…I'm just so relieved…"

Leo softened, relaxing his grip.

"Guys, get away from there!!!"

Leo's head snapped up at the sound of Agumon's voice, when the part of the cliff the two turtles were on crumbled.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Leo grabbed onto his brother's hand and a root sticking out of the dirt wall parallel to them.

They stopped with a jerk, and had to try and calm their racing hearts before speaking.

"Are you okay?"

Raph nodded up mutely.

"Are you guys alright?" Agumon called down worriedly, Gabumon beside him.

"Yeah! Just help us up!" Leo called back.

Both Digimon started climbing down when a strange cry reached the brother's ears.

"Mojyamon!"

They heard a thunk, and the cliff shook, wrenching loose Leo's hold.

"AHHHHHHH-!!!!!!!!!!!"

All four bounced off Frigimon's head. After thanking him, Frigimon showed the food he'd gone to get.

Agumon seemed hungry…

Frigimon gave Gabumon a vile-tasting herb for his cold, and they both ate when Mojyamon jumped down.

Frigimon went to fight him, when the other Digimon dodged his Sub-Zero Ice Punch and hit him back.

"Let's beat this guy!"

"I'm with ya on that one!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

They jumped at Mojyamon, Garurumon sinking his fangs into an arm.

Greymon was knocked back, as was Garurumon, and Frigimon came up behind Mojyamon, restraining him.

"Get him now, Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!"

It struck the Black Gear in Mojyamon's chest, destroying it, and the Digimon seemed to shrink.

The force of the blow had pushed both Digimon into the Cliffside, shattering it to reveal rotating Black Gears.

"…Whoa…"

"Howling Blaster!"

The Black Gears broke, stopping, but started up again, going in the other direction.

"We're heading back to Infinity Mountain."

Raph turned to Leo.

"And the others will be there, too…"

Leo nodded, and both stared at the large mountain in the distance.

'We're coming, guys…'


	9. Chapter 8

"Where are the others? I hope Rach isn't killing herself…" Gio mumbled, walking with Palmon through the forest.

"I'm sure everyone's okay." Her Digimon partner assured, smiling reassuringly up at her.

"…I guess…"

"Hey, cutie!!"

Gio jumped as two Digimon slid down from a tree.

"That's just Sukamon and Chuumon."

Gio sighed.

"…Have you two seen any other turtles like me anywhere?"

"Yeah! We saw one with a Tentomon fall near the old ruins!"

'Don! HE'LL know what to do!'

"Can you show me the way?"

"Sure!"

She followed the two until they came to the edge of the island, another island moving alongside it.

"Over there?"

"Yep! And since we helped you and all, why not give us a kiss as a reward?"

"…Palmon…"

Her partner nodded.

"Poison Ivy!"

They swung across, landing safely, and walked deeper into the forest.

…

"What were these ruins for, Tento?"

"I'm not sure…"

"DON!!!!!"

Don turned in surprise when Gio tackled him in a hug.

"I'm so glad I found you!! I've been looking EVERYWHERE!!"

Don patted her shell nervously.

"Okay, Gio…You can let me breathe now…"

She released him, a huge smile on her face, and both stood up. He turned to enter the ruins, and Gio gave him a puzzled look.

"Aren't we going to look for the others?"

"Right after I investigate this." The purple-banded turtle answered.

Once inside, Don inspected the large, rotating Black Gear in the floor and then familiar symbols on the walls.

"I wonder…"

Don sat down, laptop on his lap, and started typing.

Gio sat behind him with Palmon and Tentomon, getting bored.

"When are we going to look for the others?"

"Once I figure this out…"

Gio sighed, propping her chin up on her knee.

"…Don, I'm getting bored…"

A vein pulsed in her forehead when he didn't respond.

"Don."

Still nothing…

"Don!"

Was he even LISTENING to her?!

"DON!!!"

He was ignoring her on purpose!!

She stomped her foot as she stood.

"DONATELLO!!!!"

His head snapped up, eyes focused on her, but the damage was done.

"If you didn't want me here, you should've just said so!!"

She ran deeper into the ruins, Tentomon chasing after her.

"GIO!!!!"

Don held Palmon back.

"It's too dangerous! It's a labyrinth in there!"

He went back to the laptop, pulling up an overhead map of the temple, a blinking green dot on the screen.

"That's the signal from that device Gio has." Don explained when Palmon seemed lost.

He put on a small headset, adjusting the mike.

"Gio?"

…

"Don?"

The smartest male turtle sighed in relief.

"Gio, I need you to listen, alright?"

"…Yeah…"

"Follow my instructions and you'll be out of there."

As he guided her, another dot blinked to life on the screen, and he started to worry.

It was catching up to Gio and Tento fast.

He turned to Palmon.

"Let's go!"

Palmon nodded, following him in his run to where Gio was supposed to be.

"Poison Ivy!"

They busted through the wall, seeing a frightened Gio and a centaur-like Digimon.

"Centarumon!"

Don turned to his partner.

"Digivolve!"

…

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

They moved outside.

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

The large cactus Digimon charged.

"Light Speed Jabbing!"

"Solar Ray!"

Togemon flew back.

"TOGEMON!!"

Kabuterimon flew down.

"Electro Shocker!"

It hit the Black Gear in Centarumon's back, disintegrating it.

Centarumon, now back to normal, showed them a carving of what looked like the devices they had on their belts.

"This is a carving of the Digivice, a powerful weapon of the light. This is its temple, and I am its guardian."

Don looked at his own, deep in thought.

"Digivice…"

He turned, hearing footsteps, and tensed when he saw a pupiless Leomon.

'Oh no…'

He looked from his Digivice to Leomon, and held it up when Leomon got closer.

A bright white light from the small screen made Leomon cry out in pain and rear back.

Gio held up her own, and the bright lights made Leomon run out.

They headed back to the entrance with Centarumon, and Don picked up the laptop.

"Do you know how to stop this gear?"

"No. Its power is beyond me."

"Wait. You mean THIS stupid thing is why you ignored me!?!" Gio growled, kicking it.

The Black Gear jerked to a stop, starting up again after a moment, only turning in the opposite direction.

They went outside, seeing the island heading for Infinity Mountain.

"Looks like we're heading back…" Don noted.

'We're coming, guys…we're coming…'


	10. Chapter 9

"…I hate the ocean…" Rach complained, the bed rocking to the waves below her.

She heard munching sounds behind her, and turned.

"…GOMAMON!!!"

Said Digimon jumped away from the bag of food.

She nearly strangled him.

"I TOLD ya ta stop eatin'! We need ta save it!"

"But-!"

"What if we're attacked, huh?"

"Rach-!"

"I can't BELIEVE this!!"

"Um-."

"I have it in mind to throw ya overboard!"

"RACH!!!!!"

She stopped.

"What?"

"There's a crate floating towards us."

She turned to see the wooden crate, and reached out to pull it alongside the bed.

"How do we open it?"

She didn't get an answer before it burst open, revealing Ogremon.

"SHELL!!!"

She jumped aside when he brought his club down, splitting the bed in half.

"GOMAMON!!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Rach jumped onto his head before he started swimming away, Ogremon unable to follow.

When the large Digimon started sinking, Rach panicked.

"Ikkakumon?!"

"So tired…so hungry…"

She would've helped him if she hadn't fallen off as he Dedigivolved, hitting her head on a rock.

All she remembered was a sharp tug and a familiar voice…

"RACH!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rach opened her smoky grey eyes slowly, feeling a dull throb in the back of her head.

"…Ow…"

"Rach!!"

She looked to her right, seeing relieved rosy pink eyes.

"El…?"

"Thank the lord you're okay! It was a good thing Gomamon found my fishing line!"

'That weird tug…' Rach recalled, sitting up.

She saw Gomamon and Biyomon around the small fire as well.

"So…have ya been okay, El?"

"Fine."

Rach could already tell her sister hadn't been fairing well, but didn't push it.

"I'm gonna go explorin'."

Elisa nodded, standing up as well.

They walked through the dark forest on silent feet, when the sound of music floated on a night breeze to their ears.

Rach stopped, holding out a hand to stop her younger sister before picking up Gomamon and moving around back.

She saw people with masks dancing in a circle, and her sister joined her, holding Biyomon to her chest like a small child would hold a stuffed animal.

"What's going on?" Elisa whispered.

"Why don't you come and see?"

The sister's jumped, turning to see the priest, who was also wearing a strange mask.

They followed him into the church as he explained they were celebrating the Bakemon Holiday.

"Bakemon?" Elisa asked, feeling uneasy.

"I think it's like Halloween." Rach stated, looking around.

"Perhaps…now would you two like to stay and be dinner?"

Elisa jumped, hiding behind her older sister.

"I-I hope you m-mean stay FOR d-dinner…"

"No. I mean BE dinner!"

All the people from outside came inside, and they all became ghost-like Digimon.

"Bakemon!!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Nothing happened, and they were restrained by the many Digimon.

After their partners were dragged out, they were strapped to stone tables.

"R-Rach…a-are they r-really going t-to…"

"No. I won't let 'em, El."

Rach had fought her hand free when an explosion made a wall cave in.

"Ikkakumon!!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

Elisa smiled.

"Birdramon!!"

Rach was soon free, and untied the straps around her sister when the Bakemon merged together, creating Lord Bakemon.

The fight was drawn outside, and the two turtles hid behind tombstones to watch.

"He's too strong…" Rach ground out through clenched teeth.

"…Maybe we can weaken him…"

Elisa's mind raced as she grabbed a stick.

"Turn around, Rach."

The grey-banded turtle obeyed, curious.

"What are ya doin'?"

"I read something in a psychology book about Mind over Matter. If we concentrate by saying a chant, it should weaken Lord Bakemon."

Elisa closed her eyes as she beat a steady rhythm against her sister's shell.

"Bakemon, lose your power. Bakemon, lose your power."

As her sister chanted, Rach found herself joining in.

Soon, Lord Bakemon was smaller, weaker.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

Elisa stopped as Lord Bakemon was defeated.

"Let's go."

They climbed onto their Digimon, heading for Infinity Mountain.

Elisa never took her eyes off it, gripping Birdramon's ankle tight.

'…Please be safe…'


	11. Chapter 10

"AHHHHHHH!!!!"

Neither turtle nor Digimon could help the scream as the bed hurtled over a waterfall.

Mikey's scream abruptly stopped only when Patamon had caught hold of the back of his belt, holding him up.

Patamon set him down on the shore, where he pulled on his knee and elbow pads before retying his mask.

"…I wonder what you'll be when you Digivolve…"

"Me, too."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Well, I won't know until I DO Digivolve." Patamon answered, flapping his wings to dry them.

Mikey looked around.

"Guess we should go look for the others…"

Patamon nodded, flying up to perch on his partner's shell.

They walked through forest, over prairie, when a village that looked like a giant baby had made it came into view.

"Whoa…what's this place?" Mikey asked in awe.

"Primary Village."

The two ran down, and started bouncing on the soft padded ground, laughing all the while. They rolled to a stop, catching their breath, when Patamon perked.

"What is it, Patamon?"

"I hear something?"

Mikey followed his partner, soon arriving to a field of cradles and large, colorfully patterned eggs.

Each cradle held a baby Digimon, and Mikey looked at most before heading to the eggs.

"What are these?"

"That's a Digiegg." Patamon answered, landing beside him.

"So Digimon come from eggs."

"Where'd you think we came from? The sky?"

"…Actually, I never thought about it…"

Patamon picked up a card.

"Oh. It's written in Digicode. It says 'Rub Gently'."

Mikey obeyed, and the egg popped open, showing a baby Digimon.

Mikey put it down, about to help Patamon in the search for an extra cradle, when one appeared for it.

"Oh, so that's how it works!"

"You mean you didn't know?" Mikey questioned his partner.

"Do YOU remember things from when YOU were a baby?"

Mikey really thought about it.

"…Well…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A three year old Mikey sat on the floor, bawling his eyes out.

He hardly remembered why, though he was vaguely certain it had something to do with Raph.

He couldn't stop the tears, and tried forcing down sobs when two arms wrapped around him.

"Its okay, Mikey…"

The childish-sounding female voice soothed.

"You don't have to cry anymore…"

Slowly, the tears stopped as she rocked him gently.

When he was only sniffling, he looked up at warm violet eyes.

"There, now…that's my little brother…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patamon looked up at the turtle's thoughtful face.

"…What's Kitty like?"

Mikey smiled.

"She's the best! She's nice and sweet and brave! She chased the monsters out of my closet when I was little and we both still believed in them."

"Monsters?" Patamon asked, curious.

"Big ugly creatures with long claws and pointy teeth that like eating little kids."

"…Like Kuwagamon?"

"Something like that…"

"So…am I a monster?"

"No! Monsters are evil. You're nice."

Patamon seemed relieved, flying up to perch on Mikey's head, when the baby Digimon started crying.

They tried to help, but nothing worked.

That's when another Digimon ran in, tackling Patamon.

"Patamon!!!"

"Elecmon, what are you doing?!" Patamon almost growled, glaring.

"Protecting my babies."

"But we didn't hurt them…we were trying to help…" Mikey reasoned.

But neither Digimon could be deterred before they started fighting again.

Mikey looked at his device, seeing the column start to grow.

'He's going to Digivolve…'

"STOP!!!!"

Both Digimon froze, looking up at the orange-banded turtle.

"If you two are going to fight, you might as well do it right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By sunset, the tug-of-war match was ready to go.

When they started, they looked equally matched, and Mikey couldn't help the panic when it looked like Elecmon was going to win.

With a final burst of strength, Patamon pulled the rope so hard Elecmon went flying into a pillow-soft building.

"You alright, Elecmon?" Mikey called up, standing beside his Digimon partner.

"I'm alright! You win!"

They cheered, and Elecmon came back down.

Elecmon had to run off somewhere, Mikey thought he mentioned the Yokomon village, where Biyomon had first Digivolved.

'I wonder where the others are…'


	12. Chapter 11

Mikey held a black baby Digimon with yellow eyes as he sat on a bench, his back to a cliff. The other baby Digimon were crowding around his feet as Patamon sat beside him.

The small Digimon in his arms started shaking, giving off a white light.

He Digivolved to Koromon, and Mikey smiled.

"Congratulations!!"

Patamon looked up at his partner's happy face.

"You know…I'll Digivolve, too…"

Mikey looked at him curiously.

"I know. Why? Do you WANT to Digivolve?"

"Not really…I want to stay like this and be with you forever."

Mikey grinned.

"Me, too."

The babies started panicking, looking scared, and Patamon looked up at the cliff behind them.

"It's Leomon!!"

Mikey bolted up, turning sharply.

"RUN!!!!"

He grabbed Patamon, running into the forest and away from Primary Village.

He hid in a bush, shaking from fright, holding Patamon tight.

"Its okay, Mikey…I'll protect you…"

"B-But he's so BIG…"

"I'll still try." Patamon said determinedly.

"Hey, kid."

Mikey turned, seeing Ogremon holding a baby Digimon.

"You're a good little kid, aren't cha? So come on out, or this little guy's squeaked his last squeak."

Mikey froze, fear and panic in his bright blue eyes.

'I've got to protect Mikey! But Ogremon's so big and I'm…not…'

The tree beside them was cut down by Leomon's sword, and Mikey cried out. Patamon moved between them.

"Boom Bubble!"

It had no effect, and a shiver ran up Mikey's shell when he heard another, disembodied voice.

"Destroy the Digidestined! Starting with him!"

Mikey panicked, scrambling back, when…

"Howling Blaster!"

Leomon jumped away, and Raph came into view, riding Garurumon.

Patamon saw Leo take the baby Digimon from Ogremon's unsuspecting fingers.

"Hey!"

"Get him, Greymon!"

Said Digimon towered behind his partner.

"Nova Blast!"

Mikey only picked Patamon up, watching, when multiple Black Gears came down, entering Leomon.

Said Digimon grew, becoming grey and black, and the voice came back.

"Kill the youngest! He's the true threat!"

Mikey tripped as he scrambled backwards, trying to get away.

"MIKEY!!!"

Garurumon was knocked away, and Greymon was knocked head over tail by a Fist of the Beast King.

"Mikey, RUN!!!" Leo yelled.

But Mikey was frozen in place.

"Boom Bubble!"

No matter how many times it hit, the attack had no effect, and Leomon grabbed Patamon with one hand.

"Patamon!!" Mikey yelled, snapping out of his frozen trance.

'It's over…'

"Electro Shocker!"

Leomon released Patamon in pain as Kabuterimon came into view.

"Donnie!!"

"Sorry we're late! The island hit a little detour on the way!"

Palmon jumped off Kabuterimon.

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

She landed heavily, and ran to fight Leomon.

"Needle Spray!"

When Kabuterimon landed, Don and Gio jumped off, running to Leo.

"I think we've got the answer to our problems!" Don stated triumphantly.

"These Digivices have the power to destroy Black Gears!"

Leo looked thoughtful, remembering when his own had glowed and Leomon had returned to normal.

"…Then I have an idea…"

He gripped his Digivice tight as he walked towards Leomon, who in turn was heading for Mikey and Raph, the latter there to protect his youngest brother.

"Hey!!"

Leomon turned to him, as did his brothers.

"Why not pick on someone your own size?!"

Leomon started heading for him, and Raph gave him a 'You're CRAZY!!!' look.

Leo held up the Digivice, and the bright light made Leomon cry out in pain.

'Maybe these thing are worth somethin'.'

Raph joined in, and the combined light drove out all of the Black Gear, returning Leomon to normal.

The Digimon surrounded Ogremon, who fled, and Leomon led them to a valley, where they sat under a large, shady tree.

He explained the prophecy of the Digidestined, and, after all the facts were laid out, it was obviously them.

"So we have to go fight Devimon?" Mikey asked fearfully, Patamon clinging to his shell like a lifeline.

"I say we go." Leo stated, standing up.

"Me, too. I ain't lettin' some Digimon chase ME away!" Raph agreed, also standing.

"I agree. It's impossible for us to lose with the Digivices." Don added in, rising.

"Don't forget about me! I'm going, too!" Gio interjected, standing.

Mikey looked at his brothers, and thought of what his sister would say.

'Let's go, already! I'm not scared of any monster!'

Mikey smiled, nodding.

"I'm in."

And so they set off for Infinity Mountain…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Leomon rowed the boat towards Infinity Mountain, Mikey stayed near his brothers, looking up at the mountain fearfully.

"Everything will be okay, bro." Raph assured in his gruff tone, punching Mikey lightly in the arm.

"We'll just kick his shell and then we can go home."

Mikey nodded.

They soon landed, and started making their way up the weathered path in the mountainside.

When they were halfway up, the strange Greek-style temple on the tap shattered as a large Devimon came out, landing on the ground before them.

When he turned to face them, the wind pushed them against the wall, and Gio had to grab hold of Leo so she wouldn't fly off the mountain altogether.

Before they could move, a strange black aura left Devimon's hand, holding them against the wall.

"Did you REALLY believe you could defeat me?"

"YEAH, we do!!"

Mikey recognized that voice…

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Devimon was caught in explosions and a cloud of smoke, releasing the others.

Mikey looked gratefully at the grey-banded turtle that was sitting on Ikkakumon's head.

"YES!! Great aim, Ikkakumon!! We nailed him!!"

Devimon brushed away the smoke, and Rach growled.

"You pathetic fool! Did you think you could defeat me so easily?"

"Meteor Wing!"

Devimon was hit forward, and Don looked up to see Birdramon drop of Elisa.

"Guys, Digivolve!" She yelled urgently, running towards them.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

They attacked as one, but Devimon smacked them back like they were annoying insects.

"Howling Blaster!"

Garurumon sunk his fangs into Devimon's arm, but was flung into Greymon, who fell to the ground below heavily.

"GARURUMON!!"

"GREYMON!!"

Both turtles raced down to help their Digimon partners.

"Needle Spray!"

Togemon was lifted up easily, and thrown onto the two Digimon struggling to rise below.

"Meteor Wing!"

Birdramon was grabbed in a tight hold, struggling to get free.

"Electro Shock-!"

Kabuterimon was cut off by Birdramon smacking into him, bringing both down to the ground.

Ikkakumon was blasting Devimon's hand with Harpoon Torpedo, but he was still grabbed, though Rach fell off.

Ikkakumon was thrown at Birdramon and Kabuterimon, who fell from the air a second time.

"BIRDRAMON!!!"

"KABUTERIMON!!!"

The pink and purple-banded turtles raced down to their Digimon as Rach sat up.

"Now to destroy you."

Devimon reached down with a massive hand, ready to grab the orange-banded turtle and crush him.

Garurumon pounced, sinking his fangs into his hand.

"RUN, MIKEY!!!" The red-banded turtle shouted, running up.

Mikey was too scared to move, however, and all Patamon could do was stay with him.

All the Digimon pounced, using fangs, claws, needles, anything to grip onto him.

"Fools!! You can not defeat me!!"

A dark power knocked the Digimon away, and they fell heavily on the ground, soon Dedigivolving.

'I'm the only one left…I have to protect Mikey!'

Devimon turned back to them, reaching out again.

'But I need to Digivolve! If I don't…'

"Boom Bubble!"

The attack had no effect, and tears came to the Digimon's blue eyes.

'I need to protect Mikey! Why?! WHY CAN'T I DIGIVOLVE?!'

The hand was ready to grab them, crush them.

"PATAMON!!!"

The tears fell as Patamon flew to him.

"MIKEY!!!!"

The hand closed, but a white light escaped his fingers, burning Devimon, making him release his hold…

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

The bright light brought everyone's attention up, and they looked in surprise at the angel Digimon above them.

"Is that Patamon?" Rach asked, holding Gomamon on her lap.

"It is…he Digivolved…" Don muttered, amazed.

"…He really had it in him…" Elisa added, the light nearly hurting her eyes.

Mikey looked up in surprise.

"H-He Digivolved…Angemon…"

Devimon went to strike, and Angemon pulled back a glowing orange fist.

"ANGEMON!!!"

He looked down at the worried turtle.

"Don't worry. I'll get him."

Devimon was about to grab the angel, who turned his attention back to him.

"Hand of Fate!"

The beam went straight through Devimon's chest, and the light was nearly blinding.

Devimon disappeared into millions of microscopic pieces, and Mikey felt tears as he saw the same happening to Angemon.

"A-ANGEMON!!!!"

Angemon turned to him, and smiled.

"Its okay, Mikey. I'll come back again…if you want me to…"

With that, he disappeared, and the light died. Mikey felt the tears roll down his cheeks, wetting his mask.

"ANGEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He fell to his knees, crying, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Rach, Gomamon beside her.

"R-Rach…h-he's…he's…"

She brought him into a hug, letting him cry into her shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be okay…shhhhh…"

She tried to console him, when she saw some white feathers, like from Angemon's wings, fall in a small group before Mikey.

She shook him slightly, and he turned his watery blue eyes to the feathers, which glowed, becoming a Digiegg.

"P-Patamon…"

He released Rach in favor of hugging the Digiegg to his chest.

The others came up, and Don looked sympathetically at his younger brother.

"I-Is he gonna b-be the same…"

Even Raph softened at the nearly heart-broken look in the baby blue eyes of the orange-banded turtle.

"I'm sure he will be…"

Gabumon stepped forward.

"He used up a lot of energy. He's just sleeping."

Mikey nodded, and Elisa helped him up gently, trying to stop the tears in her soft, gentle way.

That's when a strange device made itself known, a beam of rainbow colored light catching everyone's attention. An old man appeared, floating, as a hologram.

"So, you must be the Digidestined. I am Gennai."

Don looked at him curiously.

"How'd you…?"

"It's just a call. I'm calling you from across the ocean, on the continent of Server."

"…Across an OCEAN? MAN, that's far…" Rach retorted.

"Why the call?" Raph asked gruffly.

"I need you all to come to Server to defeat our enemies."

Elisa looked up from behind Gio, being shy around new people.

"B-But we hardly d-defeated Devimon…"

"The way you are right now, you won't be able to win. But if your Digimon could Digivolve one step further…"

Don perked.

"They can Digivolve MORE?"

"If you get the tags and crests."

The man disappeared, showing a tag and crest.

"The tags were hidden somewhere by Devimon, but the crests are scattered all over the continent of Server."

Don looked curious.

"But it'll be hard to get to Server if we don't know where it is."

"Oh, of course. I forgot, you're from out of town. I'll just send you a map on your laptop."

Before anymore questions could be asked, the connection started breaking, and the last they heard before it went dead was him asking them to hurry.

Mikey looked at all the thoughtful faces around him, and asked, "So…what do we do now?"

"…I say we eat. I'm open to suggestions after that."

Everyone agreed, and Mikey couldn't help that he rubbed the egg the whole time…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd all eaten their fill, and it was time to think about going to Server or not.

"I say we go!" Raph said stubbornly.

"How do we even know if this guy is telling the truth or not!" Rach countered.

As the argument rang over the campfire, and the negative seemed to start winning, Mikey stood up.

"I'm going!"

Silence as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"…Patamon would say the same if he was here right now…" He added, looking sadly at the white and yellow striped Digiegg in his arms.

Agumon stood up.

"We should go! Somebody out there needs our help."

Leo nodded.

"The honorable thing to do is to go and help."

Gabumon turned to Raph.

"Then you can all go home."

Raph smirked.

"This is sounding even MORE tempting…"

Palmon turned to Gio.

"Come on, Gio! We'll be the prettiest flowers on all of Server!"

Gio smiled softly.

"That'll be a nice change."

Tentomon landed before Don.

"There's so much to learn over there!"

"It would be nice to learn there, then." Don answered with a smile.

Biyomon nuzzled Elisa's leg comfortingly.

"Wouldn't it be great to go, El?"

Elisa smiled, putting a hand on the bird Digimon's head.

"I'd like to see what it looks like. And I want to meet Gennai."

Rach looked up at Gomamon, who was on her head.

"I say we go. It could be fun!"

"And beating up a new guy will feel good." Rach added.

Mikey smiled slightly.

"Then we're going?"

Leo nodded as Gio smiled, standing up.

"Then it's decided! We're going to Server!"


	13. Chapter 12

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

As the trees fell at a slow, rhythmic pace, Don shook his head lightly.

"At this rate, it'll take weeks to build a raft!"

"We'll find a way, Donnie." Elisa assured softly, though she couldn't help but agree with him.

She heard heavy footsteps, and turned around.

"Leomon!" She exclaimed.

Don looked up as Leomon stopped beside them.

"I heard you're building a raft to head to Server."

"How'd you know?" The purple-banded turtle asked curiously.

"Oh, you know us monsters. We all love to gossip. I brought along some friends that wanted to help out."

All seven turtles looked up.

"Centarumon!" Don stated.

"Monzaemon!" Gio exclaimed with a smile.

"Look, its Meramon!" Elisa added.

"And the Yokomon!" Biyomon giggled out as said Digimon tackled her.

"Hey, Frigimon!!" Raph stated.

"Elecmon!" Mikey cheered, happy to see the familiar, friendly face.

The process of breaking down trees and actually MAKING the raft sped by much faster, and soon, the raft was sea-worthy, supplies and sail on board.

The raft had to be pushed down a slope in order to reach the water, and the Digimon rode it like one would a surfboard. When it landed safely, staying in place, the seven turtles ran down the slope after them.

"Believe me, that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean."

The turtles nodded up to Leomon, when the egg in Mikey's arms started to shake.

Everyone stared in surprised confusion as Mikey rubbed it softly, and the top popped off, revealing a little white Digimon with cute black eyes.

"The Digiegg hatched…" Don muttered in awe.

"Poyomon!" The small Digimon chirped, jumping out of the egg to cuddle in Mikey's hands.

"That's Patamon's Fresh form, Poyomon." Tentomon stated.

"Poyomon…"

A smile grew across Mikey's face like the sun rising, and he hugged the Digimon tight.

Raph smiled, grabbing Mikey by the shoulder.

"Come on, Mikey. Get on da raft."

Once everyone was aboard, the sail caught a strong wind, sending them out into the ocean.

They waved goodbye to the Digimon on the shore until they were out of sight, and turned to look ahead of them.

"…I HATE the ocean…"

"Stop complaining, Rach." Gio retorted boredly, staring out at the ocean.

Mikey was preoccupied playing with Poyomon, and Don and Elisa were studying the map Gennai had sent. Rach wasn't far off, but she looked a bit queasy.

Raph seemed off in his own little world, and Leo never took his eyes off the horizon.

The waves started getting rougher, and Gio looked around in worry.

"What's wrong?"

Before Don could even open his mouth to reply, a huge wave towered over them like a building.

"I betta be in a pretty bad nightmare…" Rach muttered, gripping Gomamon tighter.

It rocked the boat, nearly smacking Mikey off, but Rach caught him, still gripping the raft tight.

When it passed, they all looked up, shaking off the saltwater.

"Where did THAT come from?!" Raph questioned gruffly, spitting out saltwater that had found its way into his mouth.

"I don't know…" Don answered, making sure the laptop was dry.

"…Is that an island?" Gio asked curiously, seeing something solid in the water.

"…Since when is an island brown?" Leo asked, looking closer.

"…When it isn't an island…" Elisa answered, hugging Biyomon to her chest as the 'island' revealed itself to be a whale-like Digimon.

"It's Whamon!" Tentomon exclaimed, holding onto Don's shell tight.

Whamon opened his mouth and the raft started speeding towards the open cavern.

"HOLD ON!!!!!"

Don brought Elisa into a hug, holding onto the raft tight, as Rach tightened her grip on the orange-banded turtle in her arms. Gio nearly scrambled for a hold, latching onto Leo, who was gripping the mast with Raph.

They raced into the mouth and down the dark esophagus.

White blobs flew by them, startling them in the dark.

"They're antibodies! They think we're a virus!" Elisa called out, tightening her grip on Biyomon and burying her face into Don's shoulder, making him blush crimson.

Soon, the raft flew into the lit stomach, landing with a smack in the center.

"Okay…This isn't so bad…"

Raph's head snapped up as stomach acid started leaking in.

"…Or not…"

Everyone jumped to their feet, scrambling away from the edges of the raft.

"Look!"

Don followed Tentomon's claw.

"A Black Gear!"

Everyone looked up to see a Black Gear sticking out of the ceiling of the stomach.

"How do we get to it?" Mikey asked.

"Someone can climb on these! Poison Ivy!"

The attack wrapped around the evil device, and Leo stepped forward.

"I'll do it."

He climbed up expertly, and his Digivice glowed once he got close the Black Gear. The light dissipated it, and he was able to flip back onto the raft.

The whole stomach glowed, and the raft flew upwards, coming out through Whamon's blowhole.

The raft shattered on impact, and they were left clinging to debris in order to stay afloat. Whamon swam closer, and they panicked for a moment.

"Sorry about that. Don't know what got into me."

Now back to normal, Whamon offered to take them to Server.

Once on his back, everyone settled down.

"Now we just need to find those tags Devimon hid…" Gio stated, her chin propped up on her knee.

"Did you say Devimon?"

"Yeah." Leo answered.

"…Well, I don't know anything about tags, but Devimon hid something a while back…deep at the bottom of the ocean…"

Excitement rippled through the group.

"Can you take us, Whamon?" Elisa asked softly.

"Sure. You can all ride inside me. But no tickling!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whamon brought them to an underwater cave, and told them to look in the mini-mart further off.

When said store came into view, Drimogemon burst through the ground before them, a Black Gear in his back.

"You don't scare me!" Gomamon challenged.

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

As their horns clashed, the turtles ran into the store, looking around frantically. Drimogemon smashed into the store wall, shattering glass and toppling over shelves.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Ikkakumon!" Rach cheered, standing up.

Mikey looked around in panic as the smoke cleared.

"POYOMON!!! POYOMON, WHERE ARE YOU!?!"

He found the small Digimon under a shelf, holding onto a wooden box like it was a lifeline.

He lifted up the baby Digimon, taking the box from his grasp and opening it.

"…GUYS!!!! I FOUND THE TAGS!!!!"

The others came running, and looked at the gold trinkets on the white chains they hung from.

They each pulled one on, the tag hanging over their hearts, and headed outside to see Drimogemon was gone and the Digimon were victorious.

"Great! Now that we have what we need, let's head back to Whamon." Mikey exclaimed happily.

After getting back to the surface, they rode on Whamon's back, their tags clinking against their plastrons in the wind.

'This'll be an adventure we'll never forget…'


	14. Chapter 13

Leo looked out at the horizon, and saw something start rising above the water.

"Is that Server?"

"Yep. That's the continent of Server."

Leo smiled, and turned to the sleeping turtles and Digimon behind him.

Even Agumon was fast asleep.

He woke the green-eyed Digimon first, and Agumon proceeded to wake everyone up with a shout.

"WAKE UP, GUYS!!!! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!!"

Everyone woke up groggily, and Gio sat up, rubbing her eye cutely.

"Are we there already?"

Leo couldn't help the light blush that colored his cheeks as he nodded.

Soon, they were jumping Whamon's back and onto shore.

"Come on, El! It's as easy as falling off a sewer pipe!" Gio called up to her timid pink-eyed sister.

"Th-This is W-WORSE than f-falling off a-a sewer p-pipe!"

"Its okay, El! We'll catch ya!" Rach encouraged.

Elisa hesitated before obeying, but her sister's didn't exactly catch her…

Don did…

He was pretty lucky he caught her right, and that he didn't fall on his behind on impact.

He blushed crimson when he noticed he was holding her bridal style, her face buried in his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck. She looked up at him shyly, blushing prettily as her arms loosened from around his neck.

"S-Sorry…" She stuttered softly.

"It's okay…" He answered, just as softly, putting her down.

Raph chuckled at the embarrassed, shy looks on the two turtle's faces, but he didn't see a need to pry at the moment.

"Where do we go now, Don?" Mikey asked innocently.

Don snapped out of his confused thoughts in order to answer his little brother.

"Whamon said there's a Koromon village further inland that we can eat at."

And so off they went, going through a forest not far from the shore, and came out to a sloping valley, a village in the distance.

Gio must've been hungry or something, because she bolted down to the village, Palmon following as fast as she could.

"…This isn't good…" Rach muttered before running down after her older sister, the others not far behind.

They saw a group of grey, red-eyed little Digimon pick up Gio, knocking Palmon over.

"Shell!!!"

Elisa stopped to help up the plant Digimon as the others raced by.

They all saw being pulled into a large hut, but they slowed from fatigue. They went up the stairs, and saw a familiar light green mask on the floor.

Leo nearly panicked.

'PLEASE be alright, Gio!'

He opened the door to the first room he saw with a slam, and Rach looked around, finding a basket with elbow and knee pads, a leather belt, and a Digivice.

"GUYS, DON'T!!!"

But, apparently, Raph's a little TOO rash…

He pulled back the curtain in the room, and both him and Leo froze.

It was like a natural hot spring inside, with rocks, steam, and a waterfall.

What made them freeze, however, was the female turtle standing in the hot water.

She seemed oblivious to them, facing the waterfall, her shell glistening with water. It reflected rainbows in the steamy air, and her arms and legs looked slippery with the clear liquid as well.

She was bending down to reach something, and the blue-banded turtle blushed.

He was almost entranced by the almost angelic image, but Raph just wanted to run.

Leo couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as familiar, almost haunted green eyes looked in his direction, but…let's just say that, at that particular moment, it wasn't really a GOOD thing…

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!"

As they tried to stutter out a reply, she grabbed the basket she'd initially been reaching for, throwing it hard.

WHAM!

Raph went down…

BAM!

Leo fell down pretty hard…

Rach closed the curtain, giving the blushing green-eyed turtle privacy.

"I told ya not ta…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pagumon gave them a feast, and they ate gratefully, though Agumon seemed a bit suspicious, saying he'd been sure he'd smelled Koromon.

Mikey fed Poyomon some fruit, and the baby Digimon stiffened.

"Poyomon?" Mikey asked nervously.

"Poyomon, Digivolve to…TOKOMON!!"

The bright light faded, and a smile lit Mikey's face as he hugged the Digimon to his chest.

"You're Tokomon again!"

Said Digimon nuzzled against his partner in agreement.

"Congrats!" Rach said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" The Pagumon chorused, but no one noticed the mischievous glint in their blood-red eyes…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone woke up to a hysterical Mikey shaking them awake.

"Tokomon's missing!!"

THAT got everyone out of bed and out searching.

They checked the whole village, the forest, the Pagumon even searched the waterfall further off.

Mikey was near tears, he was so scared!

Leo tried to comfort him when he noticed something amiss.

"Where's Agumon?"

"I think he went down to the waterfall." Gio answered.

"Then let's go. Maybe he's found something."

The Pagumon blocked their path.

"NO!!!"

"But what about Tokomon?"

"He's not there! We checked!"

"What if he went there AFTER?" Don added.

"Just trust us on this…"

Raph's crimson brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yer hidin' somethin'."

It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"EEP!!!!"

Everyone turned to a startled Elisa, who in turn was looking down at the small black Digimon with yellow eyes on her lap.

"That's the Fresh form of Koromon, Botamon. But why would one of those be in a Pagumon village?" Palmon stated.

"…If this isn't a Pagumon village…"

Don glared at the Pagumon once his statement had sunk in.

"What have you done with Tokomon?"

The Pagumon ran off, and worry gripped Leo's heart.

'Please be okay, Agumon! PLEASE!'

He started at a run down to the river, seeing steam rise into the air in puffs.

'Pepper Breath on the water…he's in trouble…'

He sped up, pushing away exhaustion as his feet pounded on the ground.

The waterfall came into view, and Leo's heart nearly stopped when the steam did.

"AGUMON!!!"

He ran up behind the waterfall, his breathing ragged and heavy.

"AGUMON!!!!!"

The Gazimon stopped, looking at the blue-banded turtle in surprise as Agumon struggled to rise, looking like he'd been through a pretty thorough beating.

Leo saw cages in the gloom, one holding a bound Tokomon and the others holding a whole village-full of Koromon.

"Digivolve, Agumon!!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

He pushed up the ceiling with his head, causing a break in the waterfall as the others ran up.

"You wanna fight two against one, eh?"

The Gazimon cowered as Greymon towered over them.

"Nova Blast!"

The two Digimon were knocked into the river, and were dragged downstream as the others ran into the cave.

"TOKOMON!!!"

Mikey pulled the cage open with a snap, and quickly untied the small In-Training Digimon before hugging him close.

After freeing the Koromon, they were ready to head back to the village when the hologram of a strange monkey-like Digimon appeared in the sky.

"Who's that?" Elisa asked curiously, but she felt wary.

"It's Etemon!" Tentomon panicked.

"I say we show dis monkey who's boss!" Raph stated.

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Both Champion-level Digimon growled at the elvis-sounding Digimon, when Etemon strummed his electric guitar.

"Concert Crush!"

They stared in awe as their Digimon Dedigivolved before their eyes, and the cave started crumbling.

"RUN!!!"

They ran further into the cave, their only exit soon blocked off by rocks.

They were stuck in a small room, a symbol carved into a wall before them. The wall started to glow, as did Leo's tag.

The gold, orange-glowing tag lifted itself into the air, and the wall shrunk, fitting itself into his tag.

"It's a crest…" Don muttered, looking interested.

"It's the Crest of Courage." Agumon stated, answering the unasked question.

They looked out of the hole Leo's crest had left, and saw green hills and mountains.

They headed out, Leo still gripping his crest.

'The Crest of Courage…I don't think I deserve this…'


	15. Chapter 14

The walk through the hot desert did little to lighten their moods…

"I say we find out how to use the crests before we start relying on 'em." Rach stated irritably.

"It's probably the same as Digivolving to Champion. One, they must have enough energy. For example, they can't Digivolve if their hungry. And two, their partner must be in some kind of danger."

Don's explanation seemed right, so Rach just shook everything off.

"But what's with the meaning?" Raph questioned gruffly.

"…I don't know…" Don admitted.

'Maybe it has something to do with finding that trait in yourself…' Elisa mused, following the others.

She'd never voice such thoughts, however.

It was only a theory.

They stopped when they saw an oasis, the water and fruit looking inviting.

Too bad Leo was in 'Leader Mode', and most of their food was stuffed into poor Agumon's stomach.

"…Does he usually get like this?" Rach asked.

"He only does things like this because he cares." Don retorted.

But he couldn't help feeling that his older brother may have gone too far…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating and drinking their fill, they set off again.

As the sun rose higher into the sky, showing the time as noon, Rach's tag started blinking a glowing grey.

"My crest is nearby…"

She bolted, following the tug of the glowing trinket around her neck as the others tried to keep up. A coliseum came into view, and Rach followed her tag into the arena.

There was a soccer field in the center, with two large flat-screen TV's on either end.

"Since when did the ancient coliseum have TV's?" Gio asked, looking around.

"Everything's different in the Digital World." Don answered.

Mikey fell down on his bottom in exhaustion, Tokomon on his lap, with Elisa and Agumon not far behind.

"Ya guys take a break. The only clue to my crest is my tag, so me an' Gomamon will go look." Rach stated, walking off with Gomamon.

Leo watched her warily, as if feeling something might attack out of nowhere.

A soccer ball rolled up to Gio, and she smiled.

"Who's up for a game of soccer?"

She kicked up the ball, keeping it in the air with well-placed kicks.

Elisa nodded, a smile on her face, and her foot shot out, stealing the ball.

"Where'd ya guys learn ta play?" Raph asked, following the soccer ball as it moved through the air and over the ground almost too fast to see.

"Sensei taught us so we could build lower body strength." Gio answered, watching as Mikey tried to steal the ball from the fast-footed, pink-banded turtle.

Elisa had always been quick on her feet, after all.

But when Mikey fell back, Elisa stopped maneuvering the ball at once, helping him up and making sure he wasn't hurt. After he'd assured her that he was fine, she smiled almost motherly, handing him the ball.

"Go have fun."

He smiled innocently up at her, trying to maneuver the ball as she had. As she taught him how, the Digimon looked questioningly at their partners.

"How do you play?" Biyomon asked.

Don decided to explain…

"You have to get the soccer ball into the goal without using your hands, and whoever has the most points wins."

"Oh…can we play?"

Tokomon looked eager enough, and the idea perked the others curiosity.

"Then let's play. Turtles vs. Digimon." Raph answered.

Before they could start, Leo kicked the ball up into the stone bleachers.

"This is no time for playing around!"

Even Agumon, who'd been trying to sleep the food off, looked up in surprise.

"Cool it, Leo! We were just having some fun!" Geo reasoned, a bit shaken from the shout.

She'd never heard him sound like that before…

Rach looked behind her at the shout, but she didn't move. The once blinking glow was going so fast the glow was nearly constant.

She looked at the large soccer net before her.

'Now, if I were a crest, where would I hide?'

The TV screens flickered to life, and Etemon's face made fear ripple through the group.

"RUN!!!!!"

As they ran towards Rach, no one noticed Agumon lagging behind…

Rach spun around, and would've bolted if the net hadn't fallen, trapping them.

"Do you REALLY think a net can stop us-!"

Tentomon was cut off as he flew into the netting, getting shocked.

"Tento!!"

Don caught the Digimon, getting knocked over and accidentally falling on Elisa.

"Sorry, El…"

She blushed from the contact.

"I-It's okay…"

Leo looked out of the netting.

"Agumon!!!"

Etemon sent out a dark-looking Greymon, and everyone looked worriedly at Agumon.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

He seemed sluggish, slow, and he was getting whooped for it.

"Nova Blast!"

No fire escaped his mouth, and the worry grew.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"He ate too much, Leo. It's making him sluggish." Elisa answered.

"I say we dig our way out! I ain't sittin' here to just watch 'em fight!" Raph stated, pulling away rocks.

With everyone's help, they were soon on a smooth rock, a symbol carved into it.

"Could this be…?"

Rach took her still glowing tag and put it on the stone. There was a bright glow, and a grey crest was in the gold trinket.

"My crest-!!"

Rach was cut off as they fell down a shaft, landing in a pile.

"…Ow…"

Tentomon found a horizontal shaft further up, and they used it to climb out into the open, in front of the bleachers.

Greymon wasn't doing too well, but he got some good hits in.

"Greymon, Digivolve!"

"Leo, he CAN'T!" Elisa stated again, a hand on Biyomon's head.

"Then I'll just have to make him!!"

Everyone was surprised when he jumped the short wall before them, running across the arena.

"Leo, don't!" Gio called out.

"Protect him."

Gabumon nodded, jumping forward.

"You too, Biyo."

Biyomon nodded, flying up.

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

Leo had already caught the dark Greymon's attention when the two Champion Digimon reached him.

Greymon had been thrown into the bleachers, and rose slowly, a dark aura evident.

"…Greymon?"

"Greymon, Dark-Digivolve to…SKULLGREYMON!!"

'Is THIS Agumon's Ultimate form?'

The large Digimon grabbed the dark-looking Greymon, throwing him at a TV screen before shooting the orange missile on his back, destroying both.

"Skullgreymon!!"

The dark Digimon turned to look at the blue-banded turtle.

"If you're really Agumon, you won't hurt me!"

Skullgreymon stomped, nearly squishing him, and Leo knew he'd made a grave mistake.

As Garurumon and Birdramon fought him back, Don turned to his own Digimon partner.

"They need your help out there, Tento."

The bug Digimon nodded.

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

He flew in, but Skullgreymon still beat them rather easily, heading out of the coliseum through a wall.

Leo ran to the destroyed wall, and saw Skullgreymon glow, Dedigivolving to Koromon.

"KOROMON!!!!!"

Leo ran out, hugging the Digimon to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Leo…I did some bad things…"

"No…it's my fault…" Leo retorted as the others caught up.

Leo turned to them, eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry for what I did…I just thought…"

"Its okay, Leo. No real harm done." Gio assured, patting Koromon's head softly.

"…Are you guys sure?"

Leo looked at Koromon first, who nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Ya might be annoyin', but yer still my big bro." Raph assured as the others nodded in agreement, smiling.

'I'm so sorry…I can't be sure I won't do this again…'


	16. Chapter 15

The heat seemed worse than before, and they were practically praying for a single cool breeze.

"Poor Koromon…he doesn't look too good…" Leo noted.

"Everything feels fine up here!" Tokomon chirped, sitting atop Mikey's head.

"Next time I ride…"

Palmon looked up.

"I wish I could become a giant cactus and give everyone cool refreshing shade!"

Palmon had a dreamy look on her face as Gio gave her a strange look.

"…You've been out in the sun too long…"

Everyone looked ahead, and froze. Towering above them like a skyscraper from New York, was a giant cactus.

"…SHADE!!!!"

They ran forward, eager for shade, but they stopped when the shade disappeared and the cactus followed suit.

"It was a mirage!" Rach griped, smacking her forehead.

Everyone fell on their behinds in defeated exhaustion when a strange device made itself known, Gennai appearing as a hologram before them.

"Gennai!!"

Don sat up, trying not to fall over.

"It's been a while. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!"

Leo sat up, holding Koromon tight.

"You said if we found the tags and crests, they'd HELP! But poor Koromon is worse than before!"

"Maybe you haven't been caring for him properly."

"I did the best I could!" Leo defended.

"It's not the crest's fault. You must find all of them to gain their full power."

His connection broke off, and Raph growled in frustration.

"How are we suppose' ta know how ta care fer ya if no one tells us how!"

Mikey looked at Tokomon with sad baby blue eyes.

"If I haven't been caring for you right…you know I didn't mean to…right?"

"Of course! I know you just want to help."

Elisa looked up at the clouds.

"All we can do is care for them and love them…kind of like how our parents took care of us…"

She smiled sweetly.

"So I guess we're doing something right."

Gio tensed, hearing a noise in the distance.

"What's that?"

Everyone turned, straining to hear, when a cruise ship appeared on the sand…heading straight for them…

"MOVE!!!!"

They all jumped out of the way in time, and the large ship dropped anchor beside them.

A Numemon in a sailor suit looked out at them.

"Hey! Can we come onboard and freshen up?"

The Numemon didn't seem inclined, so Gio stepped forward, giving Leo a reassuring smile.

"Hey, big boy. Mind if we come up and see your ship?"

Big green eyes, adorable pout, and the shy fidgeting had its desired effect, leaving the Digimon love-struck.

When the gangway was let down, Gio smiled, and Rach high-three'd her older sister.

"Yes! Girl power rules!"

They all went onto the deck, looking around in awe.

"I'm heading to the pool!" Rach exclaimed, grabbing Gomamon and running off.

"Maybe a little relaxing in the pool won't hurt…" Leo noted, following her with Koromon.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. What about you, El?"

She nodded, and both girls headed off with their Digimon to the showers.

Raph looked around a moment.

"…I say we eat."

And all three turtles went to the dining hall…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was lying on a floatie in the pool, Rach sitting on the edge, wetting her feet. Gomamon seemed happy enough floating around near her, and Koromon was in the shade of an umbrella with the two crests.

"…What do you think the crest meanings are for?"

Rach shrugged.

"I don't know…I'm still surprised I got the Crest of Reliability…" She admitted.

"Then we're on the same boat, huh?"

Though Rach understood the metaphor, she was about to pry further when a net lashed around her, another restraining the blue-banded turtle.

"Gomamon!!"

"Marching Fishes!"

The fish knocked a net away from the Digimon, and Rach turned around.

"Numemon!!"

A few headed for Koromon and the crests, making Leo panic.

"Koromon!!!"

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

Agumon jumped out of the shade.

"Pepper Breath!"

The Numemon were knocked away, and the turtles struggled in the netting.

"Kokatorimon!!"

Gomamon came out of the water, and the large chicken-like Digimon smirked.

"Petrifier!"

Smokey grey eyes widened when her Digimon partner was turned to stone and Kokatorimon grabbed the two crests.

"Just like sitting ducks!"

Rach nearly growled, but she was still shaken.

'Gomamon…are ya okay?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blue Blaster!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Bubble Blow!"

The Numemon were knocked back, and Raph smirked cockily.

"We got 'em good, didn't we?"

They looked up when a large, chicken-like Digimon came into the doorway, stopping hastily.

"Who's that?"

"It's Kokatorimon!" Tokomon answered his partner.

"Petrifier!"

The three Digimon were turned to store, and Mikey nearly cried out.

Raph glared, and Don looked at the two crests in his hands.

"He already went through Rach and Leo!"

Mikey felt tears in his eyes.

'Rach…Leo…are you guys okay?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt good when the steamy water hammered on her shell, and Gio smiled slightly.

Her sensei called her 'her little flower' because she could never seem to go very far without some kind of liquid.

Elisa seemed relaxed as well, her eyes closed and shoulders relaxed.

"So…what do you think of Don, El?"

Rosy pink eyes opened to look curiously at soft green.

"He's smart and sweet…he's really nice…"

"So you like him?"

Elisa blushed, shying her eyes away.

"Maybe…I think…"

Gio smiled.

"I'm glad for you, sis."

"…What do you think about Leo?"

Gio sighed, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I like him. No need to use my own trick against me."

"Guys?"

Elisa poked her head out to look at Biyomon.

"What is it, Biyo?"

"Kokatorimon's coming! We've got to move!"

Gio sighed, looking around as she grabbed a towel.

"Let's go, El."

Elisa grabbed her own towel, following her sister out the bathroom window with Biyomon and Palmon. They ran as silently as they could, leaving a trail of water behind them.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

The two turtles, now wearing the towels they'd gotten, turned to see a large chicken-like Digimon behind them.

"He's got Leo and Rach's crests!"

Gio glared after El's statement, knowing her sister was hiding behind her.

"What have you done with the others?!" She demanded.

"Let's just say there's nothing like little sun-baked faces for dinner!"

"You get them down before I go over there and kick your sorry butt!"

Palmon stepped between them.

"Be careful, Gio! This is Kokatorimon!"

"He'll be a chicken dinner when I'M through with him!"

"Petrifier!"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

They ran, dodging the attack.

"This isn't funny!!! Now I'm being chased by a giant chicken!!!"

They were soon on the front deck, and they were forced to stop.

"That's it! No more Ms. Nice Turtle!"

Gio looked at Palmon, gripping her Digivice.

"Go get him!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Elisa turned to Biyomon.

"G-Go get him, Biyo…"

Biyomon nodded.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

Togemon raised her fist, jumping towards Kokatorimon.

"Light Speed Jabbing!"

"Meteor Wing!"

Kokatorimon fell back from the blows.

"Needle Spray!"

"Finish him off, Togemon!!" Gio cheered.

Togemon gave a sharp uppercut, and Kokatorimon flew into a smoke stack. The Numemon abandoned ship, and they went to get the others.

They were on a net above the pool, and the two girls were relieved that the Digimon were no longer made of stone.

Gio started untying Rach, but the net swayed, and everyone fell.

"…Ow…"

Gio blushed when she found Leo had landed on top of her, and Elisa did the same when she found Don had fallen on her. Mikey, Rach, and Raph had landed in a pile next to them.

Once everything was straightened out, leaving six blushing turtles, they got off the ship and kept walking through the desert.

It was even hotter, if that was possible, and they were panting from the heat soon.

"…Ya know what…I hate the desert more than the ocean…" Rach stated, Gomamon on her shell.

"…What's that sound?"

Everyone turned around at Mikey's statement, and their eyes widened in panic.

The cruise ship was racing straight at them!

"RUN!!!!!!!!"

They pushed themselves as fast as they could, but they couldn't move faster than a CRUISE SHIP.

"Look! The cactus!" Raph shouted as the green plant came into view.

"Get behind it!" Don ordered, pulling Elisa behind it as the others followed.

The cruise ship hit the cactus, making it bend back, but it went upright with a snap, sending the cruise ship high into the air, where it safely exploded.

"Whoa…this is one BIG cactus…" Gio stated, looking up at the large bud on top of the large, spiky green plant.

When it bloomed, her eyes widened when she saw the stone tablet come out, a symbol carved into it.

"A crest?"

Her tag glowed light green, levitating forward, and the tablet came towards her, glowing and growing smaller until it fit itself perfectly into the gold tag.

"…Whoa…"

"It's the Crest of Sincerity…"

Gio looked at Palmon, nodding.

'Sincerity…I wonder why I got sincerity…'


	17. Chapter 16

The walk was quiet, a bit uncomfortable, but Raph hardly noticed.

"I wonder what my crest will be…"

Mikey perked.

"Maybe it's the Crest of Meanness."

THAT earned the orange-banded turtle a smack upside the head…

Leo and Agumon were getting farther and farther ahead, but no one noticed.

"Bet Ell got the Crest of Shyness." Rach teased with a joking smirk, making Elisa blush.

"It could be something unexpected. Like YOUR crest, Rach." Gio added in.

"HEY!!!!"

Leo noticed the others had almost completely stopped, and turned around.

"What's the hold up?"

"Nothing! We're coming!" Mikey replied a moment before Kuwagamon struck.

Leo grabbed hold of it jaws when it came through the sand beneath him and his partner, and was flung to the sand.

"LEO!!!!"

"Pepper Breath!"

The attack had little effect, however, and Kuwagamon threatened to cut him in half with his sharp jaws.

"Agumon, DIGIVOLVE!!" Gabumon yelled.

Leo's heartbeat raced.

'What if I mess up again? …What if…'

Skullgreymon flashed through his mind.

'…What if I make him a monster again?'

Agumon was having similar thoughts.

'I don't want to hurt my friends…especially not Leo…'

The jaws were ready to snap shut.

'LEO!!!!'

The blue-banded turtle tackled his partner to the sand, the jaws snapping shut above them.

"Come on, Agumon!! Digivolve!!" Tokomon encouraged.

That's when Kuwagamon disappeared, and a small pink Digimon with a long spear appeared.

"That's Piximon!! He's the trainer for all the great Digimon fighters!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"You must be the Digidestined, but so far I am not impressed!"

He turned to the Digimon, Agumon included.

"You're supposed to be protecting them! But half the time they're protecting YOU!"

"So?!"

Piximon turned to a glaring Rach.

"In friendship, ya protect each other! The same with family! Now don't ya tell me that we shouldn't protect each other!"

Leo stood between them.

"Maybe we should just hear him out. He's more experienced than we are."

"And you two need the most help!"

Leo and Agumon gave him surprised looks.

"…Excuse me?"

"Well, let's get going! We need to start training!"

Gio stepped in front of Leo before he could threaten to strike.

"Don't! That's NOT a wise decision."

"Why?"

"He's a Digimon…you're not…Agumon DOESN'T want to Digivolve…any of this getting through?"

She knocked on his forehead, and he glared lightly.

"We gonna follow him or not?" Rach asked, walking.

And so they followed the small Digimon through the desert…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

…

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

…

"Are we there yet-?"

"I swear, Mikey, if ya ask that puffball one more time-!!" Raph threatened, at the end of his patience.

"Whoa! Cool it!"

Rach got between the two brothers, glaring.

"We're here!"

Piximon's exclamation snapped them out of the stand-off.

"…Does he realize we're still in the middle of the desert?"

Piximon twirled his spear, and a circle opened in the air, rainforest on the other side.

"…Whoa…"

Everyone walked in, and the strange entrance closed behind them.

Elisa heard pounding feet, and turned to see Etemon's 'trailer', which was drawn by a Monochromon.

"G-Guys!!"

Everyone turned around and froze in panic.

"No need to worry! He can't see through the barrier!"

With the fear ebbing away, they continued to follow Piximon.

"Here's my house!"

They looked UP the mountain, up ALL the stairs, and looked at the mansion WAY on top.

"…PLEASE tell me there's an elevator…" Raph asked gruffly.

"Nope!"

A collective groan.

"Well…I guess it could be like training with sensei…" Leo noted.

So up they walked, and they reached the mansion by sunset.

Exhausted, they groaned again when Piximon ordered them to clean the floors…ALL the floors…

Leo was about to grab a rag and help when Piximon rapped his knuckles with the stick of his spear.

"OW!!!"

Leo looked indignantly at the small Digimon as he rubbed his injured hand.

"You two have special training! Follow me!"

Leo and Agumon followed tiredly, both giving Piximon a strange look when he stopped in front of a cave.

"Go in."

Leo obeyed first, Agumon not far behind.

"It's so dark…" Leo muttered.

He cried out sharply when he fell through quicksand, Agumon's cry near him.

And everything went dark…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I NEVER want to do that again!!" Rach grumbled, sitting down on a futon after dinner.

"Me, too…" Mikey agreed, flopping down on his own bed.

'I wonder where Leo and Agumon are…' Gio mused, settling down.

They all fell asleep, but two turtles woke up to glowing tags.

So Raph and Don set off, without Gabumon and Tentomon, to find the two crests.

"Maybe we should go back and get them…"

"Stop being a baby, Donnie! We'll be fine!"

They saw a well just outside of the barrier, glowing lights from within catching their attention.

"Let's go."

"But we shouldn't leave the barrier without our Digimon-!"

"It's right THERE! We'll be fine!"

Raph dragged Don out of the barrier and to the well.

"Let's go in, brainiac."

Don nodded hesitantly, and they climbed down the rope.

Two symbols danced on the walls, making the glow of the tags brighter.

"Hold your tag out towards the wall." Don advised, holding out his own glowing purple one.

There was a bright light, and the crests were in their respective tags.

They climbed back up, smiles on their faces, until the rising suns light showed a large red dinosaur Digimon.

"Shell!!!"

Raph grabbed his brothers arm, pulling him into the protective barrier.

The Digimon busted through after them, but they didn't stop. They sped through the trees as fast as possible, when their Digimon came into view.

"Raph!"

"Gabumon!"

"Donnie!"

"Tento!"

Piximon and the others weren't far behind, and Piximon put up a barrier to defend them from the blast of fire.

"It's Tyrannomon!" Tentomon exclaimed, clinging to Don's shell like a backpack.

"Really? Now I know why he looks like a T-rex!!!!" Raph snapped.

Piximon tried to ignore them.

'Leo! Agumon! You two need to hurry!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo woke up in a rowboat, the water making it rock slightly, with Agumon still knocked out beside him. The blue-banded turtle sat up, rubbing his head as sewer pipes appeared above them.

"What's going on?"

Agumon woke up beside him, and both watched as the familiar sewer pipes of New York took shape.

'Am I home?' Leo mused before they were dumped onto the damp brick.

Leo looked up, slightly dazed, and his eyes widened.

They were in the dojo, with him at five years old…practicing a difficult kata…

The even younger blue-banded turtle turned sharply, falling over and ending up on his shell.

Leo remembered what happened next…

'Hey, Leo! Why the sad face?'

The familiar voice ringing in his head made Leo feel more homesick.

"I-I can't d-do it…" The smaller Leo on the floor sobbed out.

'There's nothing to cry about. Look, I'll help you.'

Familiar violet eyes surrounded by a white mask flashed through his mind as Leo felt bad, seeing the hopeless look on his young counterparts face.

'You can't give up, bro. Where's the Leo that never gives up?'

Determination filled his heart, and Leo walked towards the younger turtle.

"Don't give up."

Watery chocolate brown eyes looked up at him and Agumon.

"B-But it's t-too hard…"

"Just because you messed up once doesn't mean you'll never get a hang of it eventually." Leo encouraged.

"B-But…"

"Look, I'll help you."

Leo took hold of the younger turtles wrists and guided him smoothly through the kata.

"I-I can do it!" The younger exclaimed, pride in his voice as he continued.

That's when it hit Leo.

He'd given up on trying to get Agumon to Digivolve…when he should've kept trying…

"Agumon…now I know why Piximon sent us here…"

He turned to his partner, who looked up at him expectantly.

"I was so scared you'd become Skullgreymon again…I didn't want you to Digivolve at all…but I shouldn't have…"

"I was scared of that, too…but it doesn't mean I shouldn't keep trying."

Leo smiled, getting into the boat.

"Ready to try it out again?"

Agumon nodded as he settled in the boat, grabbing an oar.

"Then let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where are those two?! If they don't get here soon, I'll be forced to attack!!'

Piximon was surprised when Tyrannomon was knocked over by Greymon, a roar from the standing Digimon shaking the trees.

Leo walked silently into the group.

"Miss us, guys?"

"LEO!!!!"

Gio hugged him around the neck in her joy, making him blush.

They turned back to the fighting Digimon in time to see Greymon throw Tyrannomon into the desert.

"Nova Blast!"

With Tyrannomon done with, they all thanked Piximon.

"Thanks, Piximon. I really needed that reminder." Leo said gratefully as the others started walking away.

"You're welcome, Digidestined of Courage."

'And I hope your courage doesn't fail you, young one…'


	18. Chapter 17

"Look at these rock formations! They're amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah, Donnie…they're dork-tastic!"

A small rock hit Raph in the back of the head, and he turned to see Elisa behind him, smiling sweetly, like a little angel.

He never thought she'd have done it anyways, so he kept walking, not noticing she still held a small rock in her free hand, the other holding her tag.

At that moment, Mikey's tag started glowing, and he ran into the rock formations, following the tug.

They followed after him at a run, Tokomon running slightly ahead of his partner, as a smooth section of rock came into view, a symbol carved onto it.

It glowed yellow, like the tag, and shrunk, clicking into place inside the glowing gold trinket.

"It's the Crest of Hope." Tokomon stated, looking up at his partner.

Don was the first to notice the secret room Mikey's crest had revealed, and stepped inside. It looked like a dead end hallway, with symbols carved into the stone walls on the sides and ceiling.

The others followed him outside hesitantly as Don took out the laptop he still carried, typing quickly.

A hologram of the Digital World appeared, and he explained, with MANY big words, how the Digital World was made from data from the World Wide Web.

Another hologram of the Earth appeared, and he explained how they were interlinked. He even explained how their real bodies were in their own world, and that they were in digital copies.

But the most important detail slipped past the blue-banded turtle…

They could still die…

That's when Don got an e-mail, he looked at it curiously a moment, and clicked on it. It was an S.O.S. from someone, probably a Digimon, in trouble.

After some debating, they agreed to help if the Digimon would lead them to Elisa's crest. Don, being as intelligent as he was, used the website he'd gotten the e-mail from to actually e-mail them to the location.

The other end of the room disappeared, showing sand, and everyone looked outside to see they were in the mouth of a sphinx, an upside-down pyramid further off.

They saw Etemon's 'trailer' heading for it, and hid a bit more.

"Okay, here's the plan. Me, Don, Rach, and Elisa will go in and help whoever it is and get Elisa's crest. You three stay behind as backup."

Raph grumbled an agreement, and Gio nodded.

"Sure thing, Leo! We'll be here if you need us!" Mikey stated, a huge grin on his face.

And four turtles set out towards the pyramid.

They hid on a shadowed side, and Don turned on the laptop to find the secret entrance.

Leo checked around the corner, and flinched when Agumon accidentally kicked a rock.

He pulled Agumon back as it caught Etemon's attention.

"Hurry it up, Don! Etemon's coming!" He ordered in a whisper, and panic entered Elisa's eyes.

Rach glared at the corner, tense, as if ready to strike.

They were lucky enough to get through the hologram wall before Etemon looked around the corner, and were about to continue when Leo took a rock and threw it at the back of the monkey-Digimon's head.

As the Digimon muttered angrily to himself, walking off, a smirk flitted across Leo's face.

Once they'd walked a safe distance from the hologram wall, Elisa turned to Leo.

"You could've gotten caught back there, Leo!"

"But I didn't."

"That's not the point! You put yourself in danger for no reason!"

"Everything's fine, El. Cool it."

Elisa glared, but didn't say any more.

As they walked down the hall, another holographic wall came into view on their right, and Leo stopped when he saw two Gazimon walking in the opposite direction in the other hallway.

Knowing he was safe from sight, a sense of vengeance entered his heart. He jumped out, tripping one Gazimon before jumping back into safety.

As the sounds of fighting came through the walls, Leo nearly chuckled until he turned to an angry pink-banded turtle.

"You're playing with death, Leo!"

"No I'm not."

"Then what would you call THAT?!"

Rach moved to her sisters side, trying to calm her.

"Let's just finish this up, alright?"

Leo nodded, and they followed Don's directions to a firewall.

Elisa froze when she saw the electricity coarse through the metal wire fence, but Leo seemed calm enough.

Don found the safe passage through with the trusty laptop, and Leo was the first to walk through.

The others followed more hesitantly, and were soon in a large, electronic room. A strange glass prison stood in the center, a Digimon inside.

"That's Datamon. He'd gone missing a while back." Tentomon explained.

"Yes, it is I." They heard from the laptop.

"He's communicating through the infrared connection on my laptop…" Elisa mused aloud.

"Yes! Now get me out!"

"How do we do that?" Don asked curiously.

Datamon explained the whole process, and Don moved to the wall in order to press buttons and pull a lever.

As he finished the process, he turned to Leo.

"Can you pull down that lever? That should be it."

Leo nodded, grabbing hold of the lever, but he didn't get a chance to pull it down when Etemon appeared at the doorway.

"Well-Well-Well! It's the little troublemaker!"

Two beat up Gazimon appeared on either side, and Leo smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…have a nice fall, boys?"

Before the three evil Digimon could attack, however…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

The Digimon moved protectively in front of their turtle partners, and Leo pulled down the lever before the Digimon tried to strike.

The glass panels of the prison came off, floating in the air, before flying at Etemon.

One large one smacked into Birdramon's chest, smashing her against the wall as she Dedigivolved.

"BIYO!!!"

Elisa caught her partner, falling on her behind.

"Biyo?! Biyo, are you okay?!"

"Hey!! We set you free!!" Don shouted at Datamon.

"Yes, and I thank you fools. Not only am I free, but you brought me just what I needed!"

The electronic Digimon flew through the air, and grabbed Elisa and an unconscious Biyomon, flying out the door.

"RACH!!!! DONNIE!!!!"

As the Digimon held Etemon off, they ran through the doorway, and faced the firewall.

"The passage was here, right?"

"Wait, Leo! Let me log on and-!"

"There's no time!"

Before Leo could try and go through, Rach grabbed hold of him, keeping him back.

"Are ya CRAZY?! Ya'll get fried!!"

"It's not like I'll die or anything!!"

"But you can!!!"

Leo froze, looking at his purple-banded turtle.

"This isn't one of Mikey's videogames, Leo! You've only got one life!"

"I…I-I could've…"

Don had logged on, looking through the map.

"It's one meter to your right."

Leo seemed frozen, when a last, muffled shout made it through the firewall…

"LEO!!!!!"

'I-I can't…c-can't move…'

"Leo, let's go! We need ta get El!" Rach encouraged, but the wide-eyed look she received made her freeze.

"Bro?"

An explosion caught their attention, and they turned to see their Digimon behind them, Rookie level, with Etemon behind them.

As he lifted his hand, ready for the finishing blow…

"Howling Blaster!"

"Needle Spray!"

The two Champion-level Digimon busted through the ceiling between the turtles and Etemon.

Togemon gathered up the turtles and Digimon as Garurumon shot another Howling Blaster in order to distract Etemon.

They disappeared like ninja, and headed back through the room before Leo broke down, depressed.

Agumon tried to comfort him, tried to take the guilt away, and Gio, after hearing what happened, went to help the small Digimon.

"Leo?"

"…I'm so sorry…"

"There's nothing you could've done…"

Leo looked up at her from his sitting position on the ground.

"She was only worried about MY safety…but when she REALLY needed me…"

He looked away guiltily.

"I couldn't go through the firewall…even when I heard her call my name…"

Gio sat down beside him, smiling reassuringly, though, with the loss of her shyest, sweetest sister, she didn't feel much like it.

"No one blames you, Leo…"

"…Do you?"

She gave him a slightly confused look as Agumon and Palmon watched from further off.

"Of course I don't. We'll get her back."

Leo nodded, saying, "…I promise…I'll get her back for you…"

Gio blushed slightly, shying her eyes away, nodding slightly.

Mikey was further off, looking between the group of turtles, the pair off to the left, and the group of Digimon around him. They were surrounding him in a circle, almost as if they were protecting him from something.

With Gomamon as a pillow and Gabumon as a blanket, he settled into the group of Digimon with a content sigh.

"Do you think El and Biyomon are okay?" He asked Tokomon softly.

"I'm sure they're fine." Tokomon answered.

Mikey nodded, looking up at the sky.

'…She's like the mother I never had…I guess it'll be nice having one for once…'

And so the orange-banded turtle fell into a peaceful sleep…surrounded by little guardian angels…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I found her!"

Everyone sprinted towards Don, who was busy in the room, making a hologram map of the pyramid.

"We all thought Datamon took Elisa away from the pyramid."

He typed quickly, another pyramid appearing underneath the original, the tips merging.

"But I think he took her to a secret room down here. I can lead the way, but it has a firewall…"

Raph turned to Leo, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ya ready for dis, Fearless?"

Leo nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah…Me and Don will go in and get Elisa. You three need to create a diversion."

Rach nodded, smirking.

"Bombing squad, at yer service."

She winked at her partner.

"This'll be fun."

Gio agreed, looking a bit worried.

"You two be careful, though. I don't want you to get hurt, ya know."

Leo nodded, absentmindedly patting Agumon's head.

"Then let's do this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo and Don slipped into the pyramid the same way as before, as Ikkakumon used his Harpoon Torpedo to distract the Tyrannomon and Monochromon.

Leo followed his purple-banded turtle through the maze of hallways, but had to take a detour through a staircase.

At the bottom of the staircase was another hall.

"The door down the hall and to the right should have stairs…and the firewall should be right there…"

Leo nodded, trying to prepare himself, when Etemon appeared at the top of the stairs behind them.

Don turned to Leo sharply.

"Go! The safe passage through the firewall is right in front of the staircase!"

"But-!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"GO, LEO!!!"

Leo hesitated before nodding, Agumon following him as he ran down the hall and stairs.

When the blue-banded turtle saw the firewall, he froze again.

'I-I…I can't…'

"Go on, Leo. You can do it." Agumon encouraged.

Leo stepped towards the electricity charged wall.

'Hey, Leo! What's wrong?'

He could almost see the sympathetic violet eyes…

'There's nothing to be scared of, silly! Look, I'll show you!'

Leo stopped an arms length away from the electric-charged barrier.

'See? Come on! Where's my brave big brother?'

He reached his hand out, hesitating when his hand was about to touch.

'Go on. Don't you wanna be brave?'

Courage started flowing through his veins with the adrenaline, and he moved his hand forward, having it phase through.

His crest glowed like an orange star over his heart, and Agumon smiled.

There was a crashing sound behind them, and both turtle and Digimon turned to see Kabuterimon roll down the steps, holding Don safely with all four arms.

Etemon followed, and Leo gave Agumon a strong, determined look.

"Hold him off, buddy."

Agumon nodded.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

As the large orange dinosaur Digimon charged, Leo slipped through the firewall, ending up in what looked like an electronic lab.

"Elisa?"

It DID look like her, same pink bandana, her eyes a shade darker.

But there was something off…what was it?

"L-Leo…"

He turned to see another Elisa strapped to a metal table, her Digimon chained to the wall above her.

That's when it hit him.

The other one didn't have that spark of life in it's eyes, the fire of warmth and security, of…motherhood, almost.

"Elisa…"

"So you found me. But it's too late! I will give my clone the Digivice and crest."

Two strange hands came out of the computers a meter or so to Datamon's left.

"And she will become the new Elisa!"

"I'll see about that!"

Leo darted forward, snatching the Digivice and crest before bolting towards Elisa.

The table and floor beneath the small female turtle disappeared, and she would've fallen into a black pit if Leo hadn't caught hold of her hand, his stomach slamming into the floor.

"I no longer need the original, so release her!"

Datamon tried to rip Elisa from Leo's grip, but the blue-banded turtle resisted.

"No! I promised Gio I'd bring her back!"

He glared at the floating Digimon.

"And I'll die before I break a promise with her!"

He dropped the Digivice and crest to Elisa, and the Digivice glowed once she caught them.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

The large bird Digimon swooped down, and Elisa grabbed her partner's ankle.

"Hold on, Leo!"

Birdramon busted down the firewall, making it land and shock Etemon.

"El!!"

Elisa smiled sweetly.

"Donnie! Come on, guys. We're gonna get outta here."

Leo jumped onto Greymon's shoulder, and they walked right out of the pyramid.

All of the evil Digimon were being sucked in as they grouped up with the others.

When all the evil Digimon were sucked in, there was a rumbling sound, and Etemon burst from the pyramid, connected to a sphere of black wires and pipes.

"Just great! Now what?" Rach griped, glaring.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

The attacks seemed to disappear when they reached the strange black sphere Etemon was connected to.

"Dark Network!"

A dark sphere sped by the two flying Digimon, the force knocking them to the ground.

"He's stronger than before!" Gio said worriedly.

Leo looked at his crest, which was still glowing, and turned to Greymon.

"Come on, buddy."

"Leo?"

"Trust me, Mikey. I'll be fine."

Leo smiled reassuringly before running off across the sand towards Etemon, Greymon following him.

'My courage…it's making the crest glow brighter!'

"Greymon, DIGIVOLVE!!"

A bright orange glow from both crest and Digimon, and…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

The Digimon still glowed orange, and Leo held the vibrating Digivice in awe.

'He did it…'

"Dark Network!"

Metalgreymon cut the dark sphere in half with his metal claw.

"Finish him off, Metalgreymon!"

"Giga Blaster!"

The attack struck hard, but a strange portal opened, sucking Etemon in, and attempting to suck in the blue-banded turtle and his Digimon partner…and it succeeded…

The last words Leo heard tore at his heart, they sounded so broken…and they came from a green-banded turtle with tears in her eyes…

"LEO!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	19. Chapter 18

Leo opened his eyes, and they widened when he realized where he was.

He was on the couch in the lair, Koromon on his lap, when a green and white blur tackled him in a bear hug.

"Leo!!!!"

He looked down in surprise at the small female turtle hugging him.

She was the smallest of the five turtles, but had large violet eyes and a white mask.

She was sweet, understanding, as fast as Mikey when she needed to be, but she had a slight temper herself.

She'd saved all four of her brothers butts one way or another, almost like a little guardian angel. She was there little angel of light, and none of them wanted her to change.

That's when he realized it. His brothers were still in the Digital World…

"Kitty, can you let me breathe a minute?"

She nodded, smiling hugely before standing up.

"I've really missed you, sis…"

She tilted her head curiously.

"You've only been gone a minute, Leo…"

"…What?"

"It's only been a minute." She repeated, and smiled at Koromon.

"Hello, Koromon. Sorry if I squished you or anything."

Now shock played across Leo's features.

"How'd you know his name?"

She shrugged.

"I just do."

She picked up the small In-Training Digimon.

"You two hungry? I was making some omelet while you were gone."

Both eagerly agreed, and filled their starving stomachs. Kitty looked a little surprised, but shook it off.

"You guys can have my share. I'm not that hungry…"

Once all the omelet was gone, Leo flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV.

As he relaxed, the news came on, and he shot up.

"Meramon?! Frigimon?!"

"So you can see them, too?"

He looked at Kitty curiously as she leaned on the back of the couch.

"I've been seeing them for a while…sensei just thinks I'm watching too many scary movies with Mikey…"

Leo looked deep in thought, when the laptop still on the couch flickered to life, showing Don's face.

"DONNIE!!!"

"Leo…Don't come back…Too dangerous…"

"But I need to get back, Donnie! Help me!" Leo pleaded, holding the sides of the screen.

"…Don't…Come back…"

And the screen died…

Kitty looked at Leo and the screen worriedly, seeing guilt claw its way onto the blue-banded turtles face.

"Leo…you'll get back…"

"But how? This stupid Digivice isn't helping!" Leo ground out.

"You'll get back…you're not gonna give up, are ya?"

He looked at her.

"I mean, you're not just gonna give up and leave them there, right?"

He nodded after a moment, and the ceiling above them shook.

Leo grabbed Koromon, and headed out into the sewers.

"Leo!"

Kitty followed him, and grabbed the ladder as he climbed up.

"Kitty…"

"I'm going!" She said stubbornly, following him up to the alley above.

Leo's eyes widened when he saw a Tyrannomon further off.

"Maybe there's a portal!"

He used the shadows to get closer when the large Digimon disappeared.

'Shell!!'

"Leo…"

He turned to see Ogremon across the street, standing on a sidewalk crawling with people.

But…no one seemed to notice him…

"What's going on?"

Then he noticed the sign, which signaled not to cross.

"He's waiting for the light…?"

When it changed, Ogremon flew at them, and Koromon jumped to meet him.

"Bubble Blow!"

Koromon and Ogremon jumped on the sides of buildings and sidewalks, and Leo looked at them worriedly.

"Koromon!!"

Ogremon hit Koromon in midair, and Leo moved more out of the shadows, his Digivice glowing.

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

The small yellow dinosaur Digimon landed on the top of a street lamp when a white portal opened in the sky.

It pulled Ogremon through, and Agumon started going up, too.

Leo felt himself floating as well, when Kitty grabbed hold of his hand.

He looked down at her worried face.

"…Please stay safe…"

"I'll try, Kitty." He promised.

"And make sure the others are okay…"

He nodded, still floating up.

"…I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you, too…"

And she released him.

He watched as he floated into the white portal, how heartbroken she seemed.

'She can't come…it's too dangerous…'

But he didn't know she'd go to the Digital World as well…


	20. Chapter 19

Leo looked around, trying to figure out where his family could've gone.

"Let's just start walking. I think there's something ahead." Agumon advised, and Leo nodded, following the Rookie-level Digimon.

As they were walking down a path lined with trees near an amusement park, Leo's Digivice started beeping, showing a red dot.

"Maybe it's the others…" Leo muttered, following the signal to…

"Tokomon!!!"

The small In-Training Digimon looked up, Mikey's Digivice and crest beside him.

"LEO!!!!!"

Tokomon put the crest around his neck before jumping into Leo's arms in joy.

"Tokomon? Where's Mikey?"

"Well…"

Tokomon looked up at Leo sadly.

Flashback:

Mikey was looking out at the lake, waiting for his older brother Raph to get back with Gabumon.

"…You think he'll come back soon, Tokomon?"

"Sure! He'll be here soon, I promise." Tokomon assured, smiling reassuringly.

The small Digimon went to get something to eat, and came back to a small Digimon landing beside Mikey.

'Demidevimon…'

"Hello. Who are you?" Mikey asked innocently.

"I'm Demidevimon. I was flying by when I noticed how sad you looked. Is there anything I can do for ya?"

Hope flashed in Mikey's eyes.

"Can you find my older brother Raph? He went with Gabumon to check out the lake, but they haven't gotten back yet."

"Sure! Be back soon!"

And Demidevimon took off.

Tokomon ran to his partner's side, and they waited for the Digimon to return. Tokomon was wary, ready to defend his partner.

Demidevimon came through the mist, landing before Mikey.

"I've got good news and bad news…"

"Good news?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"I found your brother…"

"And the bad news?" Tokomon asked defensively.

"He doesn't want anything to do with ya."

Tears filled Mikey's baby blue eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"He says he doesn't wanna have to take care of a little crybaby anymore."

"Y-You're lying!" Mikey sobbed out, tears starting to roll down.

"Stop lying to him!" Tokomon shouted, glaring at Demidevimon.

"I'm not! It's the truth!"

Mikey rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the tears as he sobbed.

Tokomon tried to comfort him, baring his teeth at Demidevimon.

"Look, we don't need him anyway!"

"B-But he pr-promised he'd c-come back…" Mikey sobbed out, watery blue eyes sad and heartbroken.

"He lied! You don't need him, anyway! I'll be your friend."

Mikey looked up slightly, sniffling.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!"

Tokomon glared.

'I don't trust him…'

Mikey went on the rides with Demidevimon, Tokomon staying to make sure Mikey didn't cry. As Demidevimon spouted lies and deceits, Tokomon glared, and followed when the Digimon flew off.

Once they were far enough away, Tokomon approached the Digimon.

"Demidevimon!! Stop lying to Mikey!!"

"Who says I'm lying?"

"I am!!"

"You're just jealous Mikey likes me better!!"

Tokomon glared, baring his teeth.

"Bubble Blow!"

Demidevimon was knocked to the ground when Mikey ran in.

"Tokomon, why'd you do that?!"

"Mikey, he's lying to you!! He's not your friend!! I am!!"

Mikey actually seemed slightly peeved.

"If you don't like my friends, then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!!"

He took off his crest and Digivice throwing them to the ground at Tokomon's feet.

"Mikey…"

Mikey ran off, Demidevimon following as tears built in Tokomon's eyes.

'Mikey…Mikey, don't go…'

End Flashback:

Leo looked down at Tokomon sympathetically.

"Let's go find Mikey and see if we can straighten this whole thing out."

Tokomon nodded, hope in his bright black eyes.

Leo went to the amusement park in search of his youngest brother.

"MIKEY!!" Leo called, looking around.

Agumon copied his partner…only louder…

"MIKEY!!!!!!"

…

"Agumon? Leo?"

Tokomon perked as Leo ran to the source of the voice.

When the orange-banded turtle came into view, Leo smiled.

"MIKEY!!"

A smile lit up the youngers face, and he ran to embrace his big brother.

"LEO!!"

Tokomon jumped to the ground, the crest jingling around his neck, as Leo brought his brother into a comforting hug.

"Hey, bro."

Mikey smiled up at him.

"I missed you…"

Leo looked untrustingly at Demidevimon before looking back at Mikey.

"Mikey, I think you and Tokomon had a little bit of misunderstanding. He was just looking out for you."

After a moment of thought, Mikey nodded.

"When you put it like that, bro…"

Mikey released his brother slowly, and turned to Tokomon.

"Sorry about what I did, Tokomon…want to be friends again?"

Tokomon smiled cutely.

"Of course!"

The small Digimon jumped into his partners arms, where said turtle proceeded to take his crest and put it around his own neck before taking the Digivice Leo held out.

Demidevimon had flown off, and came back with a basket of mushrooms.

Before Mikey could grab one, Leo stopped him.

"We shouldn't eat these raw, Mikey."

So Leo made a little fire and started cooking the mushrooms.

Agumon said he needed to go to the bathroom and hurried off.

Outside the bathroom door, he saw the same mushrooms.

'Eating one won't hurt…' He reasoned before plucking one, but a voice stopped him before he popped it into his mouth.

"Don't eat those! They're the Mushrooms of Forgetfulness. They'll make you forget everything."

That voice…it seemed so familiar…it brought back faint memories of warmth and love that he couldn't quite bring into focus…

That's when reality smacked him in the face.

'Oh no!'

He ran as fast as his small legs could carry him, and saw Mikey ready to take a bite of a steaming mushroom.

"NO!!!!!!"

Mikey hesitated, and Agumon swiped it from his hands.

"Agumon, what is it?"

Leo knew something was up.

He always did.

"These are the Mushrooms of Forgetfulness!"

Agumon glared at Demidevimon.

"He's trying to make us forget everything!"

Leo glared icily.

"You messed with my little brother…"

He gripped his Digivice tight.

"I should kill you for making him cry…"

Tokomon jumped forward.

"I'll take care of him!"

'If Leo can come back…maybe the others will get back together…and we can get…anything's possible…'

"Be careful, Tokomon…"

The Crest of Hope started glowing, and…

"Tokomon, Digivolve to…PATAMON!!"

Both Digimon faced Demidevimon.

"Pepper Breath!"

As Demidevimon was distracted, Patamon tackled him.

"Boom Bubble!"

The attack made Demidevimon fly into the air, and Patamon flew up after him.

"Boom Bubble!"

The rapidly fired attacks hit Demidevimon higher and higher before Patamon flew up beside him like an orange bullet.

"Boom Bubble!"

It smacked the evil Digimon out of the park, and Patamon flew back down, landing in Mikey's arms.

Leo smiled proudly.

"Now we just need to find the others."

Mikey nodded, smiling innocently up at his big brother.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

So, with Patamon snuggled in Mikey's arms, they set off to find their little make-shift family…


	21. Chapter 20

As the two companions walked on the edge of the lake, Raph couldn't help looking back to where they'd been.

"I'm sure Mikey's fine. Tokomon will take care of him." Gabumon assured, trying to stay clear of the water.

"Yeah…" Raph muttered.

He couldn't help but worry, though.

This was about his youngest brother, after all.

The fragile one, the one he needed to protect.

"Look! A restaurant!"

Raph's head snapped up and, sure enough, there was a restaurant up on a cliff before them.

"Let's check it out."

And so turtle and partner walked up the path leading to the restaurant, and only stopped when a familiar Digimon was thrown out the front door…

"Gomamon?"

Said Digimon perked.

"Raph? Gabumon?"

The small swimming Digimon smiled.

"It's so great to see you again!!"

"Hey, Gomamon. Where's Rach?" Raph returned gruffly.

"Follow me."

Gomamon led them through the slightly busy restaurant and to the kitchen, where a stressed, temperamental Rach was cooking.

"Raph? Gomamon?"

Surprise and then relief flashed through her smoky eyes.

"Well, long time no see, tough guy."

She punched his arm good naturedly, a gesture he returned.

"What are ya doin' here anyways?"

She sighed.

"After we left, me and Gomamon came here to eat…the jerks wouldn't take my money, so I decided to work it off…then, for reasons I don't understand, powerful forces have conspired against me and are making sure everything I touch breaks…"

A sad smile.

"So you can kinda tell I've been here a while, ne?"

Raph sighed, feeling a bit guilty.

"…I guess I can help ya out…but I'll need ta get Mikey first…"

"Really?"

She gave him a rare hug.

"Yer the best turtle ever!!"

"What's going on in here?!"

Rach glared.

"Nothing, Digitamamon…"

The Digimon encased in an egg, legs free, looked curiously at Raph and Gabumon.

"Who are they?"

"Friends." Rach answered defensively, Gomamon standing stubbornly beside her.

"Very well…you, come with me."

A bad feeling filled Raph's stomach as he followed the Digimon to his office.

"So, what are you here for?"

"I want to help my friend pay off her debt."

"Wonderful!"

"I need to pick up my little brother, though."

"That's not possible."

Gabumon bristled as Raph's crimson brown eyes turned hot, like live fire.

"And why not?"

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend…a lot of accidents can happen in the kitchen…"

Raph's glare only turned hotter as he clenched his fists.

'Mikey…please wait…I'll be back as soon as I can…'

"Fine. But we can BOTH leave the moment we've worked it all off."

"Deal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of their patience's were beginning to wear thin.

Rach got angry at herself for dragging a good friend into the mess, while Raph got angry at her whenever she messed up, tripping or dropping plates of food.

On this particular day, Raph's patience must've snapped.

"Why do ya have ta be so damn clumsy?!"

"Like I wanna stay here anymore than ya do?!"

Rach snapped back, her patience beginning to fray.

"If that's da case, stop messin' up!!"

"I don't even know HOW I'm messing up!! This stuff's never happened before!!"

They glared hotly at each other before Raph stormed out to the backyard to cool off.

"Stubborn knuckle-headed idiot…" Rach muttered crossly, turning back to the food she had on the stove.

Raph lay on the grass, looking up at the sky as he thought.

'…I guess its not her fault…I mean, accidents happen…just not usually at such a consistent pace…Great, now I'm thinking like Donnie…'

"Hey."

Raph turned his head to see a small Digimon with even smaller, bat-like wings.

"Who are ya?"

"I'm Demidevimon. I just thought I should let you in on something."

"…I'm listenin'…" Raph answered, sitting up.

"Your friend is messing up on purpose. She wants to keep you here so you won't leave her alone again."

His fists clenched as he ground his teeth.

"She wouldn't…"

"But she is."

Demidevimon smirked as he saw the red-banded turtles temper flared like a wildfire.

'And he holds the Crest of Friendship! What a joke!'

The Digimon heard talking inside, and flew off.

"RAPHIE!!!!"

Raph spun around in surprise, anger dwindling fast.

"MIKEY-?!"

The red-banded turtle was cut off when a Mikey torpedo rammed into his chest, sending him on his shell, a happy turtle hugging the life out of him.

"How'd ya get 'ere?"

"Leo found me and Patamon!"

Raph sat up to see his blue-banded big brother and his Digimon partner in the doorway to the restaurant.

"Leo?"

A smile fluttered across the eldest's face.

"Yep. Aren't you going to say hi?"

A smirk.

"It's good ta have ya back, bro."

That's when he saw the female turtle standing behind his older brother, and glared.

"Come on, Raph. We've gotta go find the others."

"I ain't goin' nowhere with HER."

Mikey looked up with confused blue-eyes.

"Why not?"

"She's been keepin' me 'ere on purpose! SHE'S the reason I couldn't go back and get ya!"

"I didn't do ANYTHING on purpose!" Rach countered hotly.

"Now yer lying!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!!" She snarled.

"You guys are so easy to fool!"

Mikey looked up, holding onto his brother tighter.

"Demidevimon!"

"I'll get you back for lying to Mikey!" Leo ground out.

"Lying…" Raph muttered, looking up with eyes that could kill.

"Ya lied ta me, didn't ya?!"

"How perceptive you are!" Demidevimon taunted.

"Why ya little-!!"

"Blue Blaster!"

Demidevimon fell to the ground as Digitamamon and Vegiemon came out.

"I'm tired 'a this! Gabumon!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Digitamamon hid in his egg, and Garurumon's fangs didn't even leave a scratch.

"Howling Blaster!"

No effect.

"AHHHHH!!!"

'No…'

"MIKEY!!!"

Raph looked up to see Vegiemon holding the orange-banded turtle by his ankle on the edge of the roof.

"Call off your beast or the kid gets it!"

Raph growled, but he didn't see another choice…

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

As he tried to spear Vegiemon, Rach climbed up onto the roof.

"Let 'im go!"

She jumped on Vegiemon, who, taken by surprise, dropped Mikey. Raph jumped forward, catching him.

"AH!!!!!"

'Rach!'

Both looked up to see Vegiemon squeezing the grey-banded turtle in his grip, forcing out strangled cries of pain.

"RACH!!" Mikey called out, Patamon coming to comfort him after a tussle with Demidevimon.

"It's 'kay…doesn't hurt…that much…" Rach forced out through air-deprived lungs, trying to smile reassuringly.

'She saved Mikey…even though he isn't her brother…she's risking her LIFE for 'im…even when I accused 'er of lyin'…'

He didn't notice the blue crest over his heart starting to glow.

'She's a true friend…'

"RACH!!!"

A blinding blue light from crest and Digimon, then…

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

Raph held the vibrating Digivice as the Ultimate-level Digimon cut Rach free, Ikkakumon catching her.

"You can't beat me!" Digitamamon challenged.

"We'll see about that!!" Raph shot back.

"Wolf Claw!"

Digitamamon flew into the forest, and Weregarurumon Dedigivolved all the way back to Tsunomon.

They left the restaurant as soon as possible, and were walking on a worn stone path by the lake.

Two beeping sounds, and the two eldest turtles looked at their Digivices.

"Mine says this way." Leo stated, pointing to the right.

"Mine says 'dis way."

And Raph pointed to the left.

"I guess we're going to have to split up…" Leo noted.

"Raph, you and Mikey follow your signal, and I'll take Rach. We'll all meet up at the base of that mountain, alright?"

Three nods, and the small group split up to find the others…


	22. Chapter 21

"Don, are you sure we can't rest?"

"Come on, Tento. It's not that much farther, I promise."

Turtle and partner were near the mountains, looking for Gennai.

"You said that an hour ago!"

Don chuckled.

"And we ARE almost there! We'll rest on a rock I saw up ahead."

…

"…Do we HAVE to look for Gennai?"

"Yeah. He has so many things to teach me, Tento! I'll learn so much about the Digital World and maybe find a way to get home!"

"Can't we just rest and wait for HIM to come to US?"

"That's counter-productive, Tento…"

They walked in silence for a couple minutes, until…

"Look! A sign!" Tentomon stated, pointing towards the white-painted wood.

"'Beware of Falling Sludge'…I say we go a different direction…" Don advised, turning around.

"Another one?" Tentomon asked.

"'Beware of Bottomless Sludge Pit'…"

The two shared a glance.

"Another direction."

They turned around.

"'Beware of Attack Sludge'? This is getting ridiculous…" Don muttered, looking at all of the signs surrounding them.

A hole opened in the floor, and both Digimon and partner fell into the darkness. Floaties appeared, Tentomon in a ring and Don landed on a giant rubber duck.

"What's with these?"

"Those are your temporary lifelines. If you're greedy, you end up in the pit." A voice said from the darkness, and Don looked around for the source.

"That makes NO sense…what do you mean? And what are you accusing us of being greedy for?"

"For wanting so much information!" The voice retorted.

"What's wrong with wanting to know more?"

"See? You're doing it again! You can't seem to stop yourself!"

"I am?"

"It's too late for you, then!"

The rubber duck beneath the purple-banded turtle exploded, and he started falling.

"I'll catch you, Don! Grab onto my foot!"

Don obeyed immediately, but the extra weight tried to pull both of the down.

"Do you honestly want to fall into the pit?" The voice asked.

"NO!!!"

"Then give up your curiosity and give it to me!"

"…I guess I have no other choice…"

"But your curiosity is what makes you YOU!" Tentomon argued.

"What else can I do?"

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!!!"

Tentomon's ring popped, and they started falling into the blackness.

"I'LL STOP-I'LL STOP-I'LL STOP!!!!!!!!!"

"That's more like it…"

A purple bubble came out of Don's chest, floating upward like a balloon, and the intelligent, gentle light in his eyes was nearly extinguished.

Soon, the blackness became outer space, with moons and planets.

Tentomon looked around.

"Where are we now?"

A purple crescent moon appeared in the blackness, the silhouette of a Digimon outlined by the purple glow.

"You're in my universe. I hope you enjoy your stay."

The Digimon showed himself, and Tentomon moved defensively in front of his partner.

"Vademon…"

"You're curiosity is in this sack…"

The same purple bubble floated up into his hands.

"Its garbage, and I don't want it messing up my universe."

He sucked it into a strange ray gun, smirking.

"Now that that's done, I want you to read my latest book."

A book fell out of nowhere, landing in Don's slow-reacting hands.

"It has all you need to know."

Don seemed to have become a zombie without his curiosity, and he opened the book.

"All you need to know…whether you like it or not…"

Vademon disappeared, laughing, and Don flipped through the pages.

"In order to be one with the universe, you must erase your thoughts…" He read in a monotone voice.

"But your thought make up who you are! You mustn't erase them!" Tentomon pleaded.

"It's important to breathe into thoughts until they slowly turn to mush…"

"I've heard enough!"

Tentomon tried to snatch the book away, but Don moved, pushing him away.

"Keep away from me!!"

'The REAL Don would never try to hurt me…he'd never try to hurt anyone…where's the REAL Don?'

The spark in his eyes was weak, but it was still there, flickering with life.

Tentomon knew Don was still in there somewhere, wanting to come back out.

"The less you think about, the happier you'll be…"

Don's Digivice started blinking annoyingly, and Tentomon grabbed the laptop.

"Someone's trying to send us a transmission…"

He opened the laptop, and the screen flickered to life, showing Leo's worried face.

"Don!!"

Said purple-banded turtle floated over.

"It's Leo…where are you?"

"I'm home, but I got your message that you're in danger! I'm trying to reach you!"

"There's nothing to worry about…I'm trying to find myself…Don't bother coming back to the Digital World, Leo…you'll just clutter up the universe…"

"DONNIE!!!"

And the screen died…

"Leo's risking his life to save you, Don…"

"Oh, well…"

"She's your cousin!"

"Indifference is the key to success…practice it…" Don read from the book, his face emotionless.

Tentomon closed the laptop sadly.

"The Don I knew is no more…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A…B…C…D…E…F…G…H…"

As each letter was spoken, he made the letter with his body, and Tentomon floated over curiously.

"What are you doing, Don?"

"I'm focusing my brain waves by going over basic fundamentals, so I would rather you not disturb me…I…J…K…L…M…"

The same purple crescent moon appeared, along with Vademon.

"There's something I forgot to mention to you…"

"Oh? What?"

"In order to fully improve yourself, you must through away possessions that are considered access baggage."

"Such as?"

"Just about everything but your clothes…"

"Of course."

Don removed some papers he had in his belt, and grabbed his crest.

"This is expendable…"

He took it off, throwing it towards Vademon. It floated towards the Digimon, and Tentomon panicked.

"HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!?! YOU CAN'T THROW THOSE AWAY!!!"

"Hmmm…what a nice-looking trinket…" Vademon mused, looking at the crest.

"YOU GIVE THOSE BACK, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A DIGIMON!!!"

"Back off, bug."

Vademon shot Tentomon with his ray gun, and the Rookie Digimon flew past his partner.

Tentomon could've sworn he saw that spark come back to his eyes, and tried to reach the gentle genius.

"DONNIE!!!"

"Forget about him and get back to your training!!"

Don only nodded mutely, a conflict evident in his eyes that only Tentomon seemed to notice.

Vademon teleported away again, and Tentomon felt despair.

'I-I've lost him…I-I have no energy left…'

Tentomon proceeded to Dedigivolve to Motimon, which made Don look up, the conflict getting worse.

When he Dedigivolved from Motimon to Pabumon, he started crying.

"Pabumon?"

The monotone side still prevailed, however…

"What's the matter with you?! I told you not to bother me when I'm meditating!!"

Pabumon's tears flew towards the turtle, wetting his skin.

"Have you forgotten who I am already, Donnie? Have you forgotten who YOU are? Try to remember…try…"

Each tear held a special memory, all the way from the beginning.

All the happy times, all the comforting moments, all the times Tentomon picked him up or taught him of the Digital World.

The tears popped like balloons, and all the memories seemed to flood back into his mind.

The intelligent, warm spark came back, though dimmer than usual.

"Pabumon!!!!!"

He ran up, hugging the Fresh Digimon.

"Don't cry, Pabumon! I'm sorry!" He apologized, looking at him with sad eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you Dedigivolve…" He whispered.

"Its okay, Donnie…"

Shouts came from the air, slightly muffled, and a door appeared out of the darkness.

Don floated over with Pabumon still in his arms.

He looked through the small window at the top, and saw Vademon yelling with a small, bat-winged Digimon.

"I feel I've been tricked…so I need to make a plan to get my curiosity back…but I can't seem to think…"

He looked at Pabumon a moment.

"There must be a way to get my curiosity back, but I can't figure out how…"

Don opened the door softly, crawling in slightly on hands and knees, and listened warily to the raised voices.

Pabumon ran off around a corner, leaving a surprised, worried Don behind.

"Hey! Wait a second!"

But the raised voices stopped a moment, and came back full force as the Fresh Digimon flew back around the corner with Don's crest in his mouth.

"Pabumon! Over here!"

Pabumon leaped into his arms, and he ran back into the blackness, the two Digimon close behind.

He moved to the side, and the Digimon flew past him before he ran back into the strange door, closing it with a slam.

The two Digimon smashed into it, and Don locked it securely before Pabumon jumped out of his arms and he put his crest around his neck again.

"Great job, Pabumon."

Pabumon jumped up and down excitedly before running off.

Don followed hurriedly, and found the strange purple bubble that held his curiosity.

"Whoa! My curiosity! I shouldn't have given it up in the first place. I guess I need to concentrate to get it back…"

Don held the sack to his forehead, closing his eyes.

"Come back in my heart. Come back in my heart!"

It glowed faintly, and levitated, going into his chest.

That's when Vademon and the other Digimon busted down the door, running in and stopping at the end of the aisle they were in.

"AHHH!!!"

They ran back to the doorway, jumping into the gravity-filled space beyond.

Ray blasts echoed around them, some nearly grazing.

"Pabumon, it's time for you to Digivolve!"

"Pabumon, Digivolve to…MOTIMON!!"

The gun blasts nearly hit Don, sending him spiraling backwards.

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

A ray blast nearly hit Tentomon, and Don tried to move closer to him worriedly, nearly getting shot by another volley of shots.

"DON!!! Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

The two Digimon went running a moment, but Vademon stopped, sending meteors at the large bug Digimon.

As they struck Kabuterimon, Don felt guilt fill his heart.

'If I hadn't given up my curiosity, none of this would've happened…'

Kabuterimon flowed weakly in the air, and Don felt tears in his eyes.

"KABUTERIMON!!!!!!"

A bright purple light from the crest over his heart and the Digimon before him, and then…

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

He used his horn to ram through the meteors like a bull, but Vademon, not a good loser, through a whole planet at the red bug Digimon.

"Horn Buster!"

The whole planet exploded, the blackness becoming blinding white light.

Megakabuterimon caught his partner, and flew up, busting through the ground in a pillar of light.

Don was on his shell, exhausted, and Motimon crawled over, grabbing hold of his hand.

"…Are you okay, Motimon?"

"I'm too tired to stand up…" Motimon muttered.

Don sat up with some difficulty.

"Come here, buddy…"

Don lifted the small In-Training Digimon, hugging him close, when he heard excited cries.

He looked up, surprise making his eyes widen.

"Raph? Mikey?"

"DONNIE!!!"

Mikey tackled him, leaving him sprawled on his shell with a happy Mikey on top of him as Raph walked up, smirking.

"It's so GREAT to see you guys!"

They looked up when a humming sound reached their ears, and Gennai appeared in a hologram above them.

"Gennai!" They chorused in surprise.

"Hello, it's been a while. The connection between the worlds is still damaged. I'm afraid you'll have to stay longer."

"WHAT!?!"

"I've gotten a Digimon file onto your laptop. It'll have all you'll need to know."

And he disappeared, leaving Don taking out the laptop he still carried.

He put up the Digimon Analyzer, and clicked through the Digimon.

He smiled.

"Here's my personal favorite. Megakabuterimon."

Mikey looked over his shoulder.

"COOL…"

He looked up at Patamon.

"But not as cool as you!"

Patamon smiled down at him as Raph stood up straight.

"We've gotta meet the others at the foot of that mountain, guys. Let's go."

Don nodded, putting the laptop away and standing up.

He picked up Motimon before following his brothers, both holding their own partners close.

'I'll never hurt any of them again…never…'


	23. Chapter 22

"I'm getting tired…"

"Stop complaining, Rach. We're almost there."

The two turtles and their Digimon partners were on the swan boat that Raph had used.

Said turtle proceeded to threaten them if they breathed one word of it to anyone, turtle or Digimon.

"Why can't ya two help?" The grey-banded turtle questioned irritably.

Gomamon and Agumon smiled.

"Because our little feet can't reach the pedals!"

Rach started mumbling incoherently, but Leo caught a few words she shouldn't even know.

"Look! Land!" Agumon called down from the roof of the boat.

"Finally!" Rach muttered.

Once on the shore, they saw a palace way up on a cliff, a long line of stairs leading up to it.

"Why do ya punish me, Lord?"

Leo just rolled his eyes before following the signal from his Digivice up the worn steps with Agumon.

Rach followed, though grumpily, after him, Gomamon on her head.

After plenty of walking, they'd made it to the top, and opened the large front door.

It was chaotic inside, with Digimon running around in a panic.

"It's Gekomon and Otamamon." Agumon stated.

"Um…excuse me?"

A Gekomon stopped as Leo stepped forward.

"I'll help you soon, but we're busy right now! The princess wants lunch!"

This SOMEHOW led to a fight among the Gekomon and Otamamon, but it stopped abruptly when a bell started to ring.

"The princess is coming!"

As the Digimon scurried into place, the two turtles looked up at the grand stairs before them, wanting to see this 'princess'.

When they did, their eyes widened.

"GIO!?!"

The green-banded turtle was wearing an elegant green dress, the top lighter than the bottom.

"Leo? Rach?"

She looked genuinely surprised, dark green eyes seeming to lighten to their normal green.

"It's great to see you guys again!"

She led the two up to her bedroom, which was genuine mixture of different shades of green.

"This is great and all, but we need to go."

Gio gave the blue-banded turtle a confused look.

"Go where?"

"Come on, sis. We can't keep the others waitin'. Get out of that outfit and lets go!"

"I'm not changing!"

"It looks nice and all, but its not very comfortable to walk in." Agumon reasoned.

"I'm not going!!"

Silence…

"Gio, ya'd better be pullin' my leg or I'll rip ya outta yer shell…"

"Gio, why not?" Leo asked, feeling confused.

"I have everything I need right here! Why should I leave?"

"But you're a Digidestined! We need your help!"

'I need you…'

"Well, get someone else to help you save the world!"

Rach glared.

"Stop being ridiculous, sis! Yer comin'!"

"I'm not!"

They glared at each other, electricity seeming to spark.

"I'm not moving from THIS SPOT-!"

Rach plopped down defiantly.

"Until ya agree ta come!"

Leo sighed.

'THIS won't end well…'

"Gio? Is something wrong?"

Leo's head snapped up.

"Palmon?"

They turned to see Palmon peek around the corner.

"Thank God! Palmon, please talk some sense into Gio!" Rach exclaimed.

"You mean princess?" Palmon answered, stepping out to show a matching outfit to her partners.

Anime-fall, and Rach growled.

"I'm done with this! Gio, yer comin'!"

"NO!!!"

Leo watched as they fought, anime sweat drop on his head.

Gio rang a bell, and a horde of Gekomon appeared.

"Take them out of my palace!"

"Gio…they're your friends…" Palmon said softly as the Gekomon lifted up the four travelers, Digimon and turtle alike.

They were thrown out the front door, and Rach growled deeper as she sat up.

"Spoiled little brat with a crown…" She muttered crossly, rubbing her shell as Gomamon lay crossly on her lap.

"What did she do to become a princess in the first place?"

"Do you REALLY want to know?"

The two turtles looked curiously at the small group of Gekomon and Otamamon.

"Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So a Digimon told you Gio could sing and wake up Shogungekomon, and she became spoiled by the attention?"

The Gekomon nodded.

"…That seemed believable…" Leo muttered.

Rach scoffed.

"Only in the Digital World…"

Leo glared lightly.

"So what are we going to do?"

"…Can ya sing? 'Cause I know I can't…"

"No, I can't."

"…Then we're kinda screwed, ain't we?"

"Guys?"

They turned to see Palmon.

"Why'd you leave so soon? It was like you weren't happy to see us!"

"Haven't you noticed Gio's gone a BIT over the deep end?" Agumon stated.

…

"Now that you mention it…"

Anime-fall again…

"Can ya help us?"

"Sure! I like the old Gio better, anyways!"

Leo nodded.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the karaoke machine and recorder set up, they waited, hidden, on the balcony as Palmon tried to convince Gio to sing.

But Gio had sharp eyes, and noticed the wires leading to their hiding spot. When she saw Rach and Agumon's heads through the window, her eyes hardened, and she screamed into the microphone instead.

Leo's ears were ringing for hours after…

They were thrown into the dungeon, and they tried to reason with her one last time.

"Gio, ya need ta understand! We're trying ta help!"

Gio scoffed.

"So you TRICKED me?"

"What happened to the Crest of Sincerity?"

Light surprise filled her eyes as she looked at Leo.

"Where's the old Gio? The Gio that loves soda and plays around and has FUN? …I miss her…"

Guilt seemed to flash through the normally expressive green eyes.

"…I…Leo…"

"Where's the Gio I could talk to? Where's the Gio…?"

Leo paused, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Where's the Gio I fell in love with?"

Silence fell as surprise lit Gio's face.

'Well, it's about time!' Rach thought.

"I-I…"

There was a conflict in Gio's eyes. A battle between the two people within her at that moment.

But it seemed the old her, the one they loved, still wasn't strong enough…

She turned away, tears building in her eyes as she started walking.

"Gio!"

She stopped as Palmon ran to reach her, clutching the bars.

"Gio, you know I care about you a lot, so it really hurts me to say this…but…"

Palmon seemed near tears herself.

"YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT!!!"

The words rang in Gio's ears as the tears built up faster.

"Well, it's good to know how you really feel!!!!" She shouted back, running off.

'…How are we going to get Gio back now?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness was suffocating, unbearable, and empty.

Gio looked around, and fear gripped her throat when she saw Devimon and Etemon coming towards her.

The Gekomon and Otamamon appeared, though they seemed unhappy.

"Help! You've got to help!"

"Why should we? You never sing for us, even when we do what you say."

They started disappearing into the blackness…

"No!!!"

But they were gone…

"Gio…"

The green-banded turtle turned to see Rach and Leo, their partners and her own beside them.

"Thank goodness you're here!"

"What's wrong? I thought ya loved bein' a princess. More than ya loved yer family and friends."

Rach's tone was bitter and cold, slicing at Gio's heart like a cold scalpel.

"B-But-!"

"Sorry, but we only help the team…"

The two turtles and their partners disappeared, but Palmon was still there.

"Palmon, please!"

"I'm sorry, Gio, but I've got to go…"

Gio felt tears well up in her eyes as Palmon started disappearing, the evil Digimon so close she can feel their shadows on her back…

"PALMON!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gio shot up in bed, and looked around.

Everything seemed to glow, like in a dream, when she noticed a presence beside her.

She turned her head, and her eyes widened.

"El?"

Soft pink eyes calmed her as her youngest sister passed a soothing palm over her forehead.

"Do you understand what that dream was trying to tell you?" Her soft voice asked gently, like a mother soothing a scared child.

Gio nodded.

"Y-Yes…I'm s-sorry…I-I didn't realize…"

"Shhhh…its okay…"

A smile as soft as the moonlight bathing light green skin.

"There, now…I knew you'd find yourself again…"

Gio woke up again, her crest glowing over her heart.

"El?"

She didn't notice the open window beside her bed…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was assembled in the room where Shogungekomon was fast asleep, even the 'prisoners'.

Gio walked on stage without the dress, only in what she'd worn for her whole eleven years of life.

"I-I wanted to apologize for what I've done…I know I've been an idiot and a jerk…I just didn't realize until now…"

She looked at the crowd with tear-filled emerald eyes, locking with chocolate ones.

"I'm sorry for all the stupid things I said and all the pain I caused. If you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, and I don't know why you would, I'd like to sing for you…one last time…"

Rach smirked.

"'A course, sis! I forgive ya!"

Palmon smiled.

"We forgive you!"

The Gekomon and Otamamon cheered their forgiveness, but Gio wouldn't move her eyes from the blue-banded turtle.

'I still love you…' he mouthed, smiling.

A smile lit her face as the tears fell, but they were tears of joy.

She took the mike gently, and breathed in calmly before singing, her voice growing stronger:

I want to sing a song

A song to bring Shogungekomon around

When he hears my voice

I hope he likes the sound

He has to listen

Listen to my sincere heart

I've learned that friends are friends even when they're apart

I've asked my friends to forgive me from the bottom of my heart

If it were my choice, his eyes would open wide

And the Gekomon will be cheering

Cheering with pride-

Gio stopped singing when Shogungekomon stood up, wide awake, and Leo snapped out of his captivated trance.

The large frog-like Digimon didn't seem happy, however, and started blasting at them.

Leo and Rach got out, but Gio was far from safe.

As she ran from the stage, heading towards the door or a large hole in the wall that could be used as an exist, a rock from the ceiling raced down to meet her.

"PALMON!!!!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

The large cactus Digimon punched the rock to smithereens.

"Are you okay, Gio?"

"I am now."

Gio grabbed the microphone before turning to the rampaging behemoth.

"HEY!!!!"

THAT caught his attention…

"I wake you from your hundred year nap and THIS is the thanks I get?!"

"It was YOU!?!"

"…Maybe that wasn't the best idea…"

Shogungekomon took a threatening step forward.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The explosive landed in front of the large Digimon, and both looked out of the destroyed wall to see Ikkakumon and Greymon.

"A few more explosives would be nice!"

"It's called a 'distraction', sis!"

Rach turned to Leo with a teasing smirk.

"Go on an' save yer little princess, leader boy."

Leo blushed, glaring lightly.

"Fine…but stop making jokes about it!"

His crest began to glow.

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

Shogungekomon jumped at them.

"Mega Claw!"

It wrapped around the orange Digimon, who was thrown back into the castle as Togemon jumped down with Gio.

"Giga Blaster!"

The castle tower crumbled, and all the Digimon Dedigivolved.

"Leo!"

Leo turned to the green-banded turtle, and was surprised by a kiss.

A REAL kiss.

"I love you."

He smiled back as Rach fake gagged with Gomamon.

"I've always loved you…"

And the three headed to the swan boat, ready to regroup with their friends…


	24. Chapter 23

"Finally! We reached the shore! No thanks to princess."

Two hands smacked Rach upside the head, and she scowled.

Leo got out and helped Gio down from the roof of the boat as Koromon sat stubbornly on his shoulder.

"Hey, guys!!!"

The three looked down the shore a little ways to see three turtles running towards them.

"Raph!"

Leo high-three'd his red-banded brother.

"Hey, Mikey!" Rach greeted, giving the orange-banded turtle an affectionate noogie.

"Hey, Don. Long time no see." Gio greeted the purple-banded turtle, smiling.

But the smile faltered as she looked at the group.

"Where's El?"

The three brothers looked around.

"We didn't find her. We thought you guys did." Mikey answered.

Worry filled Don's eyes.

"I hope she's okay…"

"…I think I met up with her…"

Leo looked at his partner in surprise.

"What? When?"

"Back at the amusement park, when I was Agumon, I almost ate one of those Mushrooms of Forgetfulness, but a voice that sounded a lot like El's warned me not to…"

"I think I saw her, too…"

Gio sighed.

"But I might've been…dreaming…"

There was a beeping sound from Leo and Raph's Digivices, and both Digivices shared the same signal.

"It's El!!"

They followed the signal through the trees, running as fast as they could, when a buzzing sound reached their ears.

"What's that-?"

Mikey was cut off when a hornet-like Digimon dove for him.

Rach pulled him out of the way, both falling to the ground.

Don immediately got onto his laptop, hiding behind a tree.

"It's Flymon!!"

A red stinger embedded itself in the wood beside his shoulder as Motimon pulled him out of the way.

"Poison Ivy!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Both Digimon jumped to safety in a hurry as more stingers flew at them.

A stinger nearly grazed Leo's arm.

"LEO!!"

Another red projectile nearly hit Raph's leg.

"RAPH!!"

…

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…GABUMON!!"

They jumped in front of their partners protectively.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

Both attacks missed, but a familiar sound bounced off the trees as Flymon prepared to attack…

"Birdramon?"

Don looked up to see said Digimon fly over the trees.

"Meteor Wing!"

Flymon went down burning like a torch, and they saw Birdramon fly away.

"She's going back to El!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feet pounding on the ground as her heart raced, she looked back over her shoulder before jumping across the river on stepping stones.

"EL!!!!"

The pink-banded turtle sped up, the trees flying by, when a blue and green blur stopped in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"El…why are you…running?" Leo panted, still winded from having to chase down the swift-footed turtle before him.

She looked at the ground almost guiltily as his brothers caught up.

"El…don't you like us anymore?"

She looked at Mikey in surprise.

"No! …It's nothing like that…"

Biyomon landed beside her.

"You should tell them…"

Elisa nodded slightly.

"O-Okay…"

Flashback:

Elisa looked through the bushes and trees, seeing a small Digimon with bat-like wing talking to a dark figure in a strange bubble.

"That's Demidevimon." Biyomon whispered as Elisa listened to the words being spoke.

'Our crests…'

End Flashback:

"They were talking about the meanings of our crests…"

Elisa turned to Leo.

"Yours is the Crest of Courage, Leo."

Leo perked.

'That's why it glowed before…'

"And Raph, yours is the Crest of Friendship."

'When I realized what a good friend I had…it glowed…'

"What's mine?" Mikey asked eagerly.

Elisa smiled softly.

"Yours is special, Mikey. It's the Crest of Hope."

"Really? Then I hope we get home soon!"

"Donnie, yours is the Crest of Knowledge."

"How appropriate!!" Raph teased, elbowing his purple-banded brother in the ribs.

"Rach has the Crest of Reliability…and Gio has the Crest of Sincerity…"

Elisa held her crest carefully, eyes soft.

"…And mine…is the Crest of Love…"

Don smiled slightly.

"That's great, El…"

She tightened her grip on her crest.

"No! It's not!"

Surprised, the other turtles jumped.

"What's wrong with that? I think it's a perfect fit." Don reasoned warily.

"…I'll never get it to glow…that's what he said…"

Flashback:

"So you're one of the Digidestined. Elisa."

Biyomon stood protectively in front of her partner as Elisa tried to look implacable.

Demidevimon chuckled.

"The Crest of Love."

"Wh-What's so funny about that?" Elisa tried to stop her shaking voice, but failed.

"It's ironic, because you'll never get you crest to glow! NEVER!!"

End Flashback:

"El, Demidevimon is a liar." Leo reasoned.

"But he was right…my crest…it won't glow…"

She felt tears again.

"…Because I never knew what love was…"

Flashback:

A young Elisa looked up at her sensei with rare defiance.

"But I'm fine! It was just a jolt!"

"I'm not allowing you to work on that contraption of yours."

The elderly female rat glared at the batting machine and the microchips her youngest had been working on.

"But Rach and Gio are counting on me!" Elisa complained.

"They can live without for a while…"

Elisa glared at the small burn on her palm, which had been rubbed with ointment, as she imagined the disappointed looks on her sister's faces.

"Why can't you understand that I need to do this?!"

"You're not doing it, and that's final!"

End Flashback:

"El…"

Teary pink eyes turned to innocent blue.

"I like being with you…when you're around…it's like having a mom…"

The tears threatened to spill as her throat constricted.

"M-Mikey…I-I…I-I'm so s-sorry…"

Don tried to comfort her with a hug as Don repeated his forgiveness.

"I don't why girls get so emotional 'bout love..." Raph stated.

Leo sighed, but refrained from retorting.

"…El…"

She looked up at Mikey from her seat on the ground again.

"…Thank you…"

She looked at him curiously.

"You told us about the mushrooms, right? I forgot to thank you…"

She nodded slightly, saying, "Yeah…"

"You have to understand, El didn't want to be parted from any of you." Biyomon explained.

"Raph, we even helped you and Rach at the restaurant."

"…I never knew…" He muttered.

"EL!!!!!"

The pink-banded turtle looked up as her sisters ran up to her.

"EL!!!!!!!!!!"

Both sisters hugged the youngest as if she might disappear.

Gio tightened her grip.

"…Thanks…"

Elisa smiled softly, that same motherly smile as soft as moonlight.

"It was nothing…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa was in a light sleep by the campfire, lying on her shell with Biyomon sleeping beside her, curled into her side.

'She doesn't love you…no one loves you…they never did…' A voice echoed through her dream, causing her to shiver.

'You don't know love…so your crest will never glow…'

She whimpered slightly in her sleep, causing Biyomon to wake up slightly.

'B-But…Donnie…'

'You think he cares about you? No one does…not your sensei, not your sisters, not anyone…'

Elisa whimpered again, shivering, and Biyomon sat up.

'El…are you okay?'

Biyomon was about to shake her partner awake when she saw moonlight shine off a syringe.

"Demi Dart!"

"EL!!!"

Biyomon shielded her partner, the syringe getting her in the side.

Elisa opened her eyes at the sudden shout and the added weight on her chest.

She sat up with a snap, and saw a nearly unconscious Biyomon on her.

"BIYO!!!"

The others woke as Elisa shook her partner.

"Biyo!! Biyo, are you okay?!" She asked worriedly, pulling out the large syringe in Biyomon's side gingerly.

"It's Demidevimon!" Mikey exclaimed.

The sky turned dark as clouds rolled over the moon, the only light coming from the fire.

When the moon's pale light reappeared, a carriage was in the sky, dropping a coffin.

The coffin popped open, revealing a vampire-like Digimon, who landed safely on the ground.

"That's the thing Demidevimon was talking to." Elisa stated.

Demidevimon flew towards the other Digimon.

"He isn't a thing! He's Lord Myotismon!"

The Digimon smirked.

"Grizzly Wing!"

The capable Digimon jumped forward.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Motimon jumped forward.

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

He flew into the air.

"Super Shocker!"

Some bats got passed the four Digimon, heading for Gio and Rach.

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Needle Spray!"

The bats around the two female turtles fell to the ground, covered in needles.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The small explosives got rid of the rest of the bats.

"Crimson Lightning!"

The red energy whip knocked the Digimon off their feet, and they couldn't find the strength to stand up again.

"Fools! You can't possibly defeat me!"

Elisa shrank back, still hugging Biyomon to her chest.

"I-I've got to f-fight, El…I-I'm the only o-one left…"

"But you're hurt!" Elisa protested.

"I-I need to…th-they're counting on m-me…"

"I don't care!" Elisa retorted as she held the struggling Digimon.

"Why can't you understand that I need to do this?!"

"You're not doing it, and that's final!!"

Elisa stopped.

'Sensei did that to me…because she was trying to protect me…'

Her grip weakened, and Biyomon flew into the air.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

'So…she really did love me…'

"Meteor Wing!"

The attack was blocked by Myotismon's cape.

'Now I understand…'

"Crimson Lightning!"

The attack raced at the bird Digimon, striking her in the chest.

Elisa felt tears in her eyes as she ran forward, wanting to catch Birdramon as she fell.

'…I really can love…'

"No, Birdramon! I LOVE YOU!"

A bright red light from her crest and Birdramon, and then…

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

The Ultimate-level Digimon picked up her partner, her glow showing how strong Elisa's love was.

"Elisa, I can feel your love. It's making me strong!"

Elisa nodded, still teary-eyed.

"M-My crest…i-it glows…"

And so it did, like a red star over her heart.

Don watched in amazement as he held Tentomon.

'…She's stronger than she thinks…just not physically…'

"Hold on!" Garudamon ordered, and Elisa nodded, obeying.

Garudamon beat her powerful wings, flying up.

"Wing Blade!"

As Myotismon was distracted by the attack, Garudamon picked up the others, flying off.

They stopped by a river, where Garudamon Dedigivolved all the way back to Yokomon.

"I finally understand…sensei loved me all along…so I always knew what it was…"

"And it was your love that helped me Digivolve, El." Yokomon added.

Elisa nodded as Don scooted closer.

"El…"

She looked up at him curiously, making him blush.

"I-I…"

Tentomon understood, and shooed the others away, a particularly stubborn Gomamon dragging his Super Shocker'd butt to Rach before leaving.

"I-I don't really know how to say this…"

"Say what?" She asked innocently.

Tentomon and Yokomon nodded, getting behind their partners.

Tentomon and Yokomon pushed the two turtles forward at the same time, the two meeting in the middle with an innocent kiss.

Both pulled back, blushing fiercely.

"I-I wanted to s-say…I love you…"

Elisa blushed even darker, but kept eye contact.

"…I love you, too…"

The soft glow of her crest showed she was telling the truth.

Yokomon and Tentomon smiled.

'They really deserve each other…'

The two crests tinkled lightly in a slight breeze, entwining around each other.

'This was meant to be…'


	25. Chapter 24

Rach was dipping her feet into the river, Gomamon swimming around her feet as both tried to ignore the couple a yard or so to their right.

Leo was sitting peacefully on the shore, looking up at the clouds, as Gio sat on his lap, her head leaning on his shoulder as she watched the clouds go by.

Agumon and Palmon were watching their partner's calmly, content that the two were happy.

Rach looked at the shimmering water, her feet cool and slick.

'If I were to do that…confess everything…leave myself vulnerable…would he feel the same?'

She broke from her train of thought as Gomamon got onto her lap, still wet.

"What'cha thinking about?"

"…Nothin'…just thinkin'…"

"About Mikey?"

Rach blushed, glaring.

"What makes ya say that?"

"Nothing. Just a feeling."

Before Rach could question her partner further, Don ran through the trees towards them.

"Guys! It's Gennai! He's contacting us!"

Both turtle and Digimon alike shot up and followed the purple-banded turtle to the others, who were around the hologram of Gennai.

"Well, now that you're all here, I have some important news for you."

Everyone was listening to him intently, even Mikey.

"There's an eighth Digidestined child."

Wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. You must find them, because Myotismon has heard of the eighth child as well, and is going to your world to find them."

"Where in our world?" Leo asked.

"New York City."

Silence…

"Really? Right in our hometown?" Gio asked.

"Is there anything else you can tell us? Like his or her name?" Don asked.

"Of course! It's…uh…um…I forgot…"

Group anime-fall…

"How's vampire man gonna get ta our world anyways?" Raph questioned gruffly.

"He has a gateway in his castle. It's the only way through."

"Then I say we go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they waited outside for Palmon and Agumon, Don was still talking with Gennai.

"My signal can't go inside the castle, so you'll be on your own."

Don nodded.

"Poison Ivy!"

Gio and Leo grabbed on as Elisa grabbed Don's hand.

"It's time to go, Donnie…"

"Yeah…bye, Gennai…"

Once inside, they split up, but Myotismon had messed with the normal laws of physics, and everything was topsy turvy and strange.

They met up again on a hallway, slightly frustrated, but hid when they heard voices.

They saw shadows of Digimon moving above them, heading somewhere purposefully.

"They seem ta know where' they're goin'…" Raph noted, standing.

Leo nodded.

"Let's follow them."

They all ran to catch up, and started running down long stairs.

They saw Myotismon getting into his carriage, and sped up.

"HEY!! MYOTISMON!!" Raph shouted, barreling forward.

But the Digimon only smirked, getting in and riding through the white, open gateway.

Demidevimon and his little army confronted them.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

The small army ran, but another Digimon came to fight…Gatomon…

"Lightning Paw!"

It seemed so easy for her to beat their Digimon as her own army went through the gate.

Gatomon jumped back, her gold tail ring glowing.

Some stone statues came to life as Digimon Gatomon called Devidramon.

The Digimon weren't fairing very well as Patamon wrestled with Demidevimon at the gate.

Gatomon batted him away easily as the gate began to close.

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Run for the gate!" Leo ordered, grabbing Gio's hand as he ran.

As the gate closed, they still saw Gatomon's smiling face.

"Say goodbye to the human world!"

And it shut, Raph smashing into it face-first.

"No!! NO!! It can't close!! OPEN, DAMN IT!!"

Leo sighed, despair reaching him as well.

'What will happen to the eighth child now?'


	26. Chapter 25

"How are we supposed to get to our world? The gates closed!" Gio stated worriedly to Gennai.

"Any door can be opened with the right key."

Confused looks from the whole group.

"Come to my house and I'll explain. Just look up."

"Look up?! What kinda directions are those?!" Rach said irritably.

"Very good ones, if you just listen."

Patamon flew up slightly, searching the dark skies.

"Look! Spotlights!"

"Sorry I don't have any more maps to send to you, but you should find it okay if you follow the lights."

They all nodded.

"Thanks, Gennai."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…A pink lake?"

Rach sighed.

"Only in the Digital World…"

"Come on in, guys! The water's great!" Gomamon shouted from the water.

It started glowing, and opened like Moses parted the Red Sea, revealing stairs.

"…Well, let's go…" Don stated, heading down the steps.

Rach scooped up Gomamon on the way, and he ended up on her head.

"…This place isn't bad…" Elisa noted.

"If ya don't mind livin' in pink fog…" Raph muttered, earning a smack upside the head from his purple-banded brother.

Eventually, a large mansion appeared in the fog, and they were soon on the green grass in the backyard.

"GENNAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YA!?!" Rach yelled, looking around.

"COME ON!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE IN A RUSH, 'ERE!!!!!!" Raph added in a shout.

"I'm coming! What's the point of a doorbell with such noisy guests…"

Gennai muttered the last part, walking towards them.

"Why were we chosen to be the Digidestined?" Elisa asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"You were chosen to save this world and your own."

"But how were we chosen? Why us?" Don questioned.

"That is all you need to know for now. Come on in. The most important thing is for you to find the eighth child."

They were led into a large dining room, and sat around a table with their Digimon as Elisa looked at the fish in the tanks on three of the floor walls, the fourth having a door.

"Aren't those saltwater fish?"

"You're right." Gennai answered, walking in with tea.

"So I have to feed them popcorn, salty crackers, and tons of salty nuts."

Rach quirked an eyebrow, leaning slightly towards Mikey.

"…Is he serious?"

Mikey giggled childishly, covering his mouth.

A screen came down over the wall, showing a projection of the United States.

It zoomed in on New York City.

"Does anyone recognize this area?"

"That's where we live." Leo answered.

"Yeah. Me and my sisters live across the harbor." Gio added.

"Correct. And this red flashing light…"

They saw one just north of the city.

"Shows Myotismon's location…"

"He's so close…"

"Sensei…"

Rach tried to comfort Mikey as he thought of the evil Digimon hurting his elderly father.

Gennai led the group into a room with file cabinets, and went up a ladder to go through a drawer.

"How do we open the gate to our world?" Gio asked.

"My, you're impatient. Calm down."

Gio huffed slightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gennai jumped down from the ladder, holding ten cards.

"You'll need these."

"Digimon key cards." Don stated.

"What are they fer, though?" Rach asked.

"There are nine holes on the tablet for the gateway." Gennai hinted.

"So the cards go into the holes?" Elisa asked.

"Yes. But there's another problem. Look closer."

"There's ten cards." Mikey answered.

"Exactly…one is fake…"

Anime-fall…

"Then we'll just try them all till we get the right combination." Raph threw in.

Gennai looked surprised.

"No you won't!! That's the LAST thing you're going to do!! There are many, many other worlds!! If you put the cards in the wrong holes, it'll be a disaster!! You could end up in a different world, with no way to return!!"

Raph gagged as he was choked for his mindless comment.

"So how do we use the cards?" Leo asked.

"You must learn to use your power the way Myotismon is using his. Tomorrow, I'll teach you the proper use of the cards."

They all sighed.

'I hope this works…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone except Don was fast asleep, and said turtle was with Gennai, talking.

"The Digital World is like our world but different…why is that?"

"The same material is used in all worlds."

"You mean molecules and atoms?"

"Exactly. Everything in this world is made from computer data from your world. So if things seem strange here, they're the result of broken or missing data."

"What about you, Gennai? Are you just made of computer data, too?"

"Of course! So in each of the worlds, I'd appear somewhat different."

"But, Gennai…if you're not human, what makes you different from Digimon?"

"I have no attributes."

"Attributes? You mean the different attacks Digimon have?"

"Yes, and the way a Digimon Digivolves. But attributes determine much more than that. They explain why some Digimon are good and some are evil. All Digimon can be classified as Data, Virus, or Vaccine."

"We definitely know the Virus kind…"

"Oh, by the way, have you used that Digimon Analyzer I gave you?"

Don nodded, smiling.

"Yes, but I have a question…"

"What?"

"I've only been able to get information on Digimon I'VE seen, not on the one's the others have seen."

"Hmmmmm…you're right, that is a problem…"

"Can you fix it?"

"Just leave it to me, young one. I should have it all taken care of by morning. But for now, you'd better get some rest."

"Of course. Thank you, Gennai."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next moment, they ate the biggest breakfast they'd ever seen!

Rach fell back, saying, "That was great…But I'm never doing it again…"

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten the utensils, then." Gio joked.

"Good morning, everyone!"

They all looked up to see Gennai enter.

"Good morning, Gennai!" They chorused.

"Don, I've completed the modifications to your laptop. When you insert someone's Digivice into this adaptor, the Digimon Analyzer will show information on any Digimon that person has seen."

He closed the laptop.

"I've even installed a new screensaver. You know the one with the colored fishes swimming around? I really like that one."

Don smiled, chuckling.

"Great minds think alike, I suppose."

Gennai gave the laptop to the purple-banded turtle before looking at everyone.

"And now I have a request for all of you. I don't want you to forget that you are the Digidestined. I've done all I can do. I can no longer help you when you get to Myotismon's castle."

He smiled.

"Good luck!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached Myotismon's castle, which seemed darker and more horrifying than the last time, and looked through the slightly open front door.

"There's a couple Devidramon…" Leo noted.

"I'll take care of the Devidramon. I'll take them out while you go in." Tentomon stated.

Don nodded, saying, "Be careful."

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

They ran in as Megakabuterimon rammed one into a wall.

"Horn Buster!"

The walls and ceiling shook as they ran down some stairs.

"Horn Buster!"

They fell down as the warp in space was snapped back into place.

Don looked up as Motimon rolled down the steps, and caught his Digimon partner.

They kept running, and found the gateway.

Everyone looked at the cards, trying to figure out the pattern as Don looked at the tablet.

Everything began to shake, the ceiling cracking slightly.

"I'll check it out!" Patamon offered, flying up the stairs to check it out.

The ceiling shook even more, even as they tried to find the pattern. Patamon flew down in a panic.

"The whole place is coming down!"

"We don't have much time! One of us has to pick nine cards and put them in the holes!" Raph growled.

"You do it, Leo."

Leo looked at his red-banded brother in surprise.

"What? Why me?"

"We're not trying to put ya on the spot or nothing." Rach assured.

"But I think that in a time like this, the leader needs ta make the right decision."

Leo sighed, looking at the gate.

"…So whatever I pick, you'll all go along with it?"

They all nodded in unison.

"Good….I want Don to do it."

"What?!" Don exclaimed, surprised.

"You have the best chance of figuring it out." Gio reasoned.

Don took the cards hesitantly, and turned to the tablet.

"…I'm not sure how this works…"

"Maybe you can use your computer to figure it out." Motimon suggested helpfully.

Don nodded slightly, going onto the Digimon Analyzer immediately, and saw the files for Centarumon and Leomon.

'Wait…it all makes sense now!'

"The horse is Centarumon…the lion is Leomon…and the monkey is…Etemon! I've got it!"

Don stood up proudly, grabbing the cards.

"Who's met up with Digitamamon and Shogungekomon?"

Rach raised her hand slightly.

"Your Digivice."

Rach complied, and he slipped it into the adaptor.

"I've finally got it all figured out!"

He explained the whole thing to his brothers and friends, and put most of the cards in their right places on the tablet.

"But I still don' know which one is fake…sorry…"

"But you got us this far."

Elisa smiled, hugging him.

"Leo can pick which one's fake." Mikey threw in.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard."

The ceiling rumbled, and Dokugumon came down from the shattered remains.

"Hurry!" Raph urged as Leo held the two cards, one Agumon, the other Gomamon.

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

The three Champion-level Digimon ran at the spider Digimon.

A small spider flew at Elisa, who closed her eyes.

"YOKOMON!!!"

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!"

The bird Digimon flew in front of her partner.

"Spiral Twister!"

Leo looked at both cards in a panic.

"Which one? Which one?"

"Poison Thread!"

Dokugumon caught the three Champion Digimon, pulling them into the air.

"Poison Cobweb!"

Raph moved forward as the poison hurt the Digimon.

"GARURUMON!!!"

His crest glowed brightly.

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

The Ultimate-level Digimon cut the others free, who Dedigivolved as they fell.

"PALMON!!"

"GOMAMON!!"

Weregarurumon began crushing Dokugumon's neck, and Gio turned to the blue-banded turtle.

"Make up your mind now!!! We're out of time!!!"

Leo nodded, flipping the two cards over.

"Alright!"

He flipped one card over, revealing Gomamon, and picked it up.

"Here's the real one!"

Everyone grabbed their Digimon, running towards the gate as Leo put in the real card.

It opened with a white light, and everyone ran, jumping through, but Raph stopped.

"Leave him, Weregarurumon!!! We need to go now!!!"

Weregarurumon nodded.

"Wolf Claw!"

The attack destroyed Dokugumon, going through the wall and, most likely, the whole cliff, before Dedigivolving and falling into Raph's arms as Tsunomon.

Raph held him close to his chest as he jumped through, the gate closing right behind him.

'We made it! Now we just need to find the eighth child!'


	27. Chapter 26

Kitty looked curiously at the Digimon, her eyes sometimes traveling to look over the seven turtles that had landed on the couch in the lair.

"So you're all Digimon?"

They nodded, smiling.

"So…which one's Raphie's partner?"

Tsunomon jumped forward, and she picked him up gently.

"I'm Tsunomon."

"Tsunomon…has Raphie been okay? He didn't get hurt or anything, right?"

"Maybe, but I've take care of him."

Patamon flew to her side, looking up at her cutely.

"Are you Kitty?"

She nodded, placing a gentle hand on the Digimon's head.

"Mikey's said so many good things about you." He chirped.

"Don, too." Motimon added.

"Raph really missed you…" Tsunomon stated.

"…I guess this was hard on all of us…I want to go, too…so I can protect them…"

She smiled slightly as the Digimon grouped around her, a comforting feeling, really. They started talking all at once, either about their adventures in the Digital World or their partners.

Soon, Kitty heard someone stir, and turned around.

"RAPHIE!!!!!"

She hug/tackled her largest brother, smiling hugely up at him as he lay on his back.

He blushed, still surprised.

"Kitty…"

A smile crossed his face as he hugged her back.

'We really made it home…'

The two turtles woke up the others, and two turtles were met with hug/tackles as well.

Leo turned to the girls as Kitty got off Mikey.

"This is our younger sister, Kitty."

The white-banded turtle smiled.

"Hi! You must be the girls the Digimon were talking about."

Gio nodded.

"Probably. I'm Giovanna, but you can call me Gio. Palmon over there is my partner."

Rach crossed her arms over her chest.

"Name's Rachel, but call me Rach. The goofball over there's my partner, Gomamon."

Elisa smiled softly.

"I-I'm Elisabetta, but you can call me Elisa or El if you like. Biyomon here is my partner."

Kitty nodded.

"My real name's Caterina, but everyone just calls me Kitty."

Koromon, in Leo's arms, looked confused.

"Why don't they call you Cat?"

"'Cause me and Mikey reasoned that, since I'm not an adult, I can't really be a cat. So, since baby cats are kitties, we thought everyone should call me that." Kitty explained, the childish logic actually making sense.

Kitty looked at the door after a moment.

"Sensei will be coming home, soon…"

The girls stiffened.

"Uh oh! SENSEI!"

Kitty tilted her head in innocent curiosity.

"Shouldn't you head home then?"

Gio nodded.

"Come on, Palmon. We need to go."

"We'll walk you there." Leo offered.

Don looked at him a moment, saying, "Actually, I have something Gennai gave me…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Donatello."

The purple-banded turtle turned to Gennai.

"You'll need these."

Gennai held out eight silver watches, the faces decorated in their mask colors, the last one being white.

"It'll be hard to look for the eighth child among humans when you don't look like one, so I made these. They're hologram machines that make you look like you would've if you were human. They even make you feel human, but you must be careful. Keep them fully charged, or they'll fail on you."

Don nodded, gently taking the one with a purple face and putting it on his wrist experimentally.

"Thank you, Gennai. We'll use them well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'd better not be kidding…" Gio stated with wide, excited eyes.

"I don't kid about cool tech, Gio." Don assured, taking out the watches.

"GIMME-GIMME-GIMME!!!!!!!!" Mikey whined, jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!"

Don chuckled, taking the one with the orange face and put it on his brother's wrist. Don pressed a button, and the watch worked its magic.

Standing before them was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, his hair tinted slightly orange.

He grinned hugely.

"COOL…"

Patamon landed on his head.

Mikey wore an orange t-shirt with a white stripe across the chest and beige cargo pants.

Raph smirked.

"My turn."

Don put the watch on his larger brother's wrist, pressing a button.

Now there stood a dark red/black haired boy with crimson brown eyes.

"Whoa…"

Tsunomon jumped into the boys arms.

Raph wore a dark red shirt and black jeans, unlike his brightly colored brother.

"Who's next?" Don asked, smiling.

Gio stepped forward, and Don put it on her wrist, pushing a button.

A brown-haired girl, green streaks in her air that matched her eyes, stood in surprise. Her rather…matured form was covered by a white t-shirt, a green flower design on the chest, and a jean skirt. Palmon stood next to her, smiling.

"…This is AWESOME…"

Elisa nodded, and Don gently took her hand, smiling reassuringly, before putting the watch with the pink face on her slender wrist.

He pressed the button, stepping back as the watch came to life.

An eleven year old girl with blonde hair, pink streaks matching her eyes, looked at herself in surprise.

Biyomon jumped into her arms to reassure her.

She was smaller and more slender than her older sister, and wearing a white tank top with a hummingbird design in pink on the chest and jeans.

"…A-Amazing…"

Leo was ready to go next, and Don took the watch with the blue face and strapped it to his oldest brother's wrist, pushing a button.

He was a bit taller than Raph, with dark blue/black hair and familiar brown eyes.

"…Whoa…"

Koromon jumped into his arms.

He wore a black t-shirt with a blue flame design on the chest and jeans.

"…These things are cool…" Rach said with a smile, taking the watch offered her.

She put it on, pressing the indicated button on the grey-faced watch.

She was more developed than her sisters, but not by much, and her long dark black hair shimmered slightly silver as they contrasted with her smoky eyes. She wore a black tank top, a silver tear drop design on the chest, and dark jean shorts.

Gomamon climbed onto her head, and she smiled softly.

"Your turn, Donnie." Kitty stated, smiling as she watched from her seat on the couch.

Don put on the purple-faced watch, and pressed a button with only slight hesitation.

A black haired boy with purple streaks in his hair, hazel eyes still the same as ever.

"…Whoa…COOL…" Don muttered as Motimon stood beside him.

He wore a dark purple shirt and dark jeans, and kept his amazed look as he picked up Motimon.

"Cool! Can I come?" Kitty asked, looking excited.

"I don't think so, Kitty…" Raph answered gruffly.

"But RAPHIE…" She whined, pouting cutely.

Elisa smiled, sitting down next to the white-banded turtle.

"Kitty, where we're going…its very dangerous…the last thing we want is for anything to happen to you…"

Kitty looked at her curiously.

"…If I had a Digimon, could I come?"

Elisa blinked in surprise.

"That's not likely…but if you did, I suppose…"

Mikey smiled.

"You can share mine, Kitty!"

The female turtle smiled, saying, "Sure!"

Leo smiled at the innocent childishness that could be their sister.

"We've gotta go. Kitty, you stay here. Tell sensei we went to our rooms." Leo ordered, giving his sister a goodbye hug.

She nodded, and turned serious.

"You'd all better come back in one piece! You don't want me going out and beating up whoever did it, right?"

The four brothers smiled, nodding before heading to the door.

Patamon flew over, looking up at her with a smile.

"Goodbye, Kitty. I hope you'll be okay."

She nodded, hugging him.

"Please keep him safe…" She whispered before releasing him, and the Digimon flew to Mikey.

She watched them leave, and one thing kept passing through her head…

'They're in danger…they're in danger…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's weird to walk around like this…" Rach noted, looking around.

"I know…but we'll get used to it…eventually…"

Gio muttered the last part.

They'd walked through much of New York, when Elisa stopped.

"El?" Don asked.

"…This place…it looks…familiar…" She answered softly, looking around.

Don nodded, feeling the déjà vu.

Everyone else seemed to feel it too, when the ground seemed to shake.

"What's goin' on?" Raph asked.

They all looked down the road, and saw a large wooly mammoth-like Digimon charging down the cement street.

Don took out his laptop, turning on the Digimon Analyzer.

"It's Mammothmon. His attacks are Tusk Crusher and Freezing Breath."

The Digimon headed towards them.

"Biyomon…" Elisa started worriedly.

The small pink bird Digimon flew into the air.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Be careful…Birdramon…"

Leo stopped, pictures flashing through his minds eye.

'Night…ball of fire…'

"Meteor Wing!"

'Brothers…sister…'

"Tusk Crusher!"

'…Different Digimon…which ones?'

The others had the same thoughts, when Birdramon grabbed Mammothmon's trunk.

"Freezing Breath!"

It blasted the Champion Digimon in the face, and she fell back into the street.

"BIRDRAMON!!"

Elisa ran forward, Don not far behind, and Raph followed both.

"El?" Birdramon said weakly.

"Birdramon…"

Elisa's crest glowed.

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Tusk Crusher!"

The attack hit the wall of a building above them, sending deadly debris down. They shot down, Garudamon shielding them.

Once the rocks stopped falling, Raph opened his eyes.

He was shielding Don, who in turn was shielding Elisa, her Digivice vibrating.

It sent a spark through his brain as he looked up at Garudamon.

'…Leo and Kitty…two Digimon fighting…one shot fire…the other flew…'

He wracked his brain for the rest.

'GREYMON!!!!!'

It seemed to have hit the others as well, and Garudamon stood up.

She jumped onto Mammothmon's back, riding him away from them, and flew up into the air with the heavy Digimon with powerful beats of her wings.

She dropped him, his back making a crater.

"Wing Blade!"

Mammothmon disappeared, and Garudamon Dedigivolved back to Yokomon in the air.

"Yokomon!!"

Elisa ran forward, catching the In-Training Digimon.

"Thanks, El!" The Digimon chirped.

Police sirens reached their ears, and Don grabbed hold of Elisa's hand.

"We've got to go!"

The seven ran, ending up in Central Park.

"I knew there was a reason we were chosen to be the Digidestined, out of everyone out there. We're linked by a common event."

"When the Digimon came to New York." Leo added.

"The night Splinter was out and Koromon came in through Don's laptop." Raph grumbled.

"And he Digivolved and fought that big bird Digimon, and protected you two and Kitty." Gio stated, looking at Raph and Leo.

"THAT'S how Kitty knew Koromon. She met him that night!" Mikey exclaimed, Patamon on his head.

"So it stands to reason that whoever else saw that fight is the eighth child!" Rach said, glad she'd figured it out.

"Yeah. But what if Myotismon has already found the eighth child? I mean, he's been looking all this time…" Elisa stated.

"I don't think so. Mammothmon wouldn't be making such a scene if they'd found the eighth child." Motimon reasoned.

"So let's go find them!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were nearing the harbor, and the only thing they needed to do now was get across, get in the sewers, and walk in the front door.

But this wasn't exactly the best part of town, and it was inevitable that something would happen…

"Hey, sweetie."

Rach glared as an unfamiliar arm wrapped around her waist.

"Why don't ya come with me?"

She glared, and her elbow shot out, getting the pervert in the stomach. She whirled around, kicking the guy in the chest.

He was at least four years older than her, for God's sake!

"Perv!" She growled, Gomamon having jumped to the ground beside her.

Don seemed to have noticed something was wrong, and stopped.

"Why ya little-!" The man ground out, lunging at her.

She dodged the brunt of it, but he grabbed hold of her wrist, holding her over the edge, over the water.

'…Shell…'

"Time ta sleep with the fishes, girly!"

She snarled, spitting in his face.

"That's it…"

"Leave her alone!!" Don shouted, moving from the right to try and help.

"Back off, little man!!"

Don was smacked back, and his footing slipped, sending him towards the water…

"DONNIE!!!!!!!" Elisa yelled as her and the others ran up, having noticed what was going on.

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

He caught the disguised turtle by the ankle, and Don jerked slightly.

"Whoa! Thanks, Tento!"

The boy, surprised, loosened his grip, and Rach kicked him in the knee and twisted, landing on the ground.

There was a large splash, a mighty roar, and everyone looked up.

"…What's that?" Mikey asked.

"It's Gesomon!" Tentomon answered, flying up with his partner.

"Go get 'im, Gomamon." Rach encouraged.

Gomamon nodded, jumping into the water.

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

The large, shaggy Digimon swam towards the other, charging and ramming him.

The boy ran off in fear, and Raph cursed when people started gathering.

"We've gotta go!" He urged.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Gesomon was blown apart, and everyone jumped onto Ikkakumon's back, getting away in the smoke.

Rach sat on his head, holding onto his horn as she directed him.

"…We're magnets for trouble, aren't we?" Elisa asked sheepishly.

"…Most likely…" Don answered with a smile.

"We're here!"

Everyone got into the sewer tunnel poking out of the ground, and Ikkakumon Dedigivolved before they headed further inside.

Elisa stopped, pushing a brick into the wall, and it opened, showing a computer screen and keyboard.

"El designed the whole thing herself." Gio said proudly.

Elisa typed something into the computer, pressing the Enter key.

The computer and more bricks moved aside, showing a rather spacious living room.

"We're home!" Rach exclaimed, running in and jumping on her couch as everyone deactivated their watches.

"Yeah…" Gio said softly, moving more inside.

"My daughters."

The three girls jumped, turning to the elderly female rat.

"Sensei!"

The three girls hugged the elder around the waist, and she turned her black eyes to the four turtles standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Who are these young ones?"

"They're friends. Good friends." Gio assured, hiding Palmon slightly behind the couch with Gomamon.

Her and Rach weren't known for liking stuffed animals, unlike their younger sister…

"Really? When did you meet them?"

Gio froze, unsure how to answer.

"While you were gone." Elisa answered, hugging Yokomon tighter.

"Yeah…um…I need to give you guys something…"

Don took out a Shell Cell, giving it to Elisa.

"Call if there's any trouble. We'll do the same."

She nodded, blushing lightly.

"Okay…be careful, guys…"

Gio smiled, hugging Leo.

"Don't push yourselves, or I'll be calling Kitty and telling her all the crazy stuff you've pulled."

"She'll tie me to a chair and never let me go." Leo joked, smiling.

Rach gave Mikey an affectionate noogie.

"Take care 'a yerself, buddy. Don't want Kitty ta worry."

Mikey nodded, grinning.

Raph shrugged, saying, "We'll meet up tomorrow, right? At Central Park?"

The girls nodded, and the boys headed out.

'We need to find that eighth child…and soon…'


	28. Chapter 27

Don was up in his make-shift lab with Tentomon, going through the new programs on the laptop that Gennai had installed.

His family was asleep, Digimon curled up beside them.

Kitty was curled up with a white cat she'd claimed to have found while they were gone.

Don had checked up on her a couple hours ago, but he failed to notice the small cat was missing, as well as the strange beeping device under the couch…

Tentomon would sometimes ask why he'd stay up so late, but would stay quiet for the most part, sleeping or getting Don to get him a snack.

Tentomon was sleeping on Don's make-shift bed nearby at the moment, when a map opened up, a mini-Gennai appeared as well.

"There's an unidentified Digimon down by the harbor! You're the only one awake!"

Don muttered something crossly under his breath, attaching his Digivice to his belt and shaking Tentomon awake.

"Come on, buddy. We've got a Digimon problem." Don stated as he packed up the laptop, Tentomon sitting up and yawning beside him.

He walked towards the front door, Tentomon behind him, when he heard a slight cough.

He whirled around, seeing Kitty.

"Oh! Uh…hey, Kitty…" He greeted sheepishly, waving slightly.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" She asked, tapping her foot, her hands on her hips.

"Um…out?"

Her violet eyes narrowed slightly.

"An evil Digimon is rampaging out there somewhere and you're the only one awake, so you're gonna go by yourself to fight it."

"…How do you DO that?"

"It's a gift." She answered casually.

"…Be careful, Donnie…Don't want you to come back missing anything, right?"

Don nodded.

"Alright…you stay here and stay safe, 'kay?"

Kitty nodded, kneeling down in front of Tentomon.

"Keep him safe for me, Tentomon…"

He nodded, and she put a hand on his head.

"Thanks…now off with you two. There's a Digimon that needs to be taken care of."

She smiled, waving as the two left.

"…Now where's that cat?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don and Tentomon had stopped at the warehouses, a horrible smell smacking into them like a freight train.

"Ewwwwwww!! What's that smell?!"

"It's Raremon!!"

The ground shook as the disgusting Digimon pulled itself out of the water.

"…EWWWWWWWWWWW…"

He thought he saw a shadow pass by his feet, but he ignored it when his Digivice started beeping.

"The eighth child is nearby!"

"We can't lose that signal! I'll take care of Raremon while you get the child!"

Don nodded, running after the signal.

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

Don followed the signal at the fastest pace he could manage, but he soon lost it.

"Shell!!!!"

He ground his teeth in frustration, putting his Digivice on his belt.

"Look who's here!"

He looked up in surprise, seeing Demidevimon, a crest and tag around his neck.

The crest was pink, a star-like design on it.

'The eighth child's crest?'

"You're big bug friend isn't here to protect you!"

Don backed up, his shell hitting a warehouse wall.

"KABUTERIMON!!!!!"

"DONNIE!!!!!"

Demidevimon panicked as Kabuterimon appeared behind him, and flew off.

"Come on, Kabuterimon! We've gotta go tell the others!"

Don jumped onto his partners back before the large bug Digimon flew off.

'I hope we find the eighth child soon…we're starting to run out of time…'


	29. Chapter 28

"Why can't I come?" Kitty said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Kitty, just stay here. We're gonna be too busy today." Leo reasoned.

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"…We're looking for the eighth Digidestined."

She tilted her head questioningly.

"Why?"

"So we can protect 'em." Raph put in.

"From what?"

The four brothers shared a glance before Leo said, "Myotismon…"

"He's an evil Digimon that wants to take control of both our worlds, and wants to kill the eighth child so no one will be able to stop him…" Don added.

"…"

Kitty really didn't know what to say to that.

She looked at the Digimon.

Koromon had Digivolved during the night, but the others were the same.

"Kitty, we'll be fine…" Raph assured.

"…I know…"

She kneeled down, and nearly giggled when the Digimon practically jumped into her lap, sending her on her behind.

"Please take care of them while I'm not there…" She whispered to them, smiling softly.

The four nodded.

"Just make sure they don't do anything crazy." She joked, and hugged each Digimon in turn before standing up.

"We'll be back before it gets dark." Leo promised, and Kitty nodded slightly as they left.

"My daughter."

She jumped slightly, looking up at Splinter.

"Yes, sensei?"

"…I understand something is going on…and you're involved…"

She looked up curiously.

"Maybe it would be best for you to stay nearby…topside…"

A smile lit her face, and she hugged her sensei, saying, "Thank you, sensei! I'll be okay, I promise!"

And she ran out happily.

'…Is this the right choice? …I hope you'll be okay…my little Digidestined of Light…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I'm tired…"

"Me too…" Gio agreed, looking at Elisa for a moment.

"Want to go up there? We can see the whole city from up there…" Elisa stated, pointing up at a large skyscraper.

"…I say we go…"

And so they did, both carrying their Rookie-level Digimon to the top floor.

"Air conditioning…"

Gio quirked an eyebrow at her sister, her brown hair falling in her face.

"You knew there'd be A/C…"

Elisa smiled sheepishly, her blonde hair moving slightly with the man-made breeze.

"Maybe…"

Gio sighed, looking out of the windows.

Elisa turned around, and saw a man with a heavy trench coat on.

"Why would someone wear a trench coat during a heat wave…?" She muttered, but she caught her older sisters attention.

"Trench coat? What idiot would even THINK of wearing one in this heat?!"

"Gio, don't say it so loudly! He'll hear you!"

"So? It's not like he'll hurt me or anything-!"

The A/C shut off, and the air began to waver with heat.

"…This doesn't look good…" Elisa whispered, backing up a step.

The trench coat burst into flames, revealing a Digimon.

"…Aw SHELL…"

"It's Skullmeramon!" Palmon stated, worried.

"Metal Fireball!"

"AHHHHHH!!"

The two jumped to the side, dodging the melted ball of fiery metal.

"Biyomon!"

"Palmon!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

The ceiling was busted open as Birdramon flew up, and Togemon charged at Skullmeramon.

"Light Speed Jabbing!"

…Let's just say its not good to put ANYTHING resembling a plant near Skullmeramon…

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Togemon ran around on the roof, blue flames on her back.

"TOGEMON!!" Gio called as Skullmeramon went onto the roof.

"Meteor Wing!"

Skullmeramon absorbed the flames.

"Flame Chain!"

Birdramon was grabbed and hurled to the roof.

"BIRDRAMON!!"

"Electro Shocker!"

Skullmeramon jumped out of the way, and the two disguised turtles looked up.

"Donnie!!!"

"Leo!!!"

Agumon jumped down from Kabuterimon's back.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

He landed heavily on the rooftop.

"Nova Blast!"

Skullmeramon was pushed back slightly, but wasn't down yet.

"Metal Fireball!"

Kabuterimon dodged, but it hit a watertower on another rooftop.

"Catch it, Kabuterimon!" Don shouted.

The large bug Digimon obeyed, and Leo turned around to look at Greymon.

"DIGIVOLVE!!"

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Flame Chain!"

Metalgreymon caught the chain on his metal claw.

"Mega Claw!"

Metalgreymon pulled Meramon into the air, swinging him where there were no buildings.

"Giga Blaster!"

With Skullmeramon defeated, he Dedigivolved to Koromon.

"He was looking for the eighth child, too…I hope we find them, soon…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty sat on a rooftop, looking out at everything.

'I hope they're okay…'

She saw something move on the rooftop, and looked over.

She tilted her head curiously, but smiled.

"Hey there…"

The shadow stopped, and Kitty's eyes adjusted to the darkness there.

"Hi…are you a friend of Agumon's?"

The shadow came closer, revealing a white cat with blue eyes, a purple stripe on her tail and yellow gloves on her forepaws.

Kitty turned around more.

"Hi…my name's Kitty. What's yours?"

The creature only meowed, and Kitty shrugged.

"If you want, you can come with me…"

That's when Kitty noticed the gold tail ring on the long tail.

Kitty stood up, heading to the fire escape.

She couldn't help the small smile on her face when she noticed the Digimon follow her.

She went down the fire escape quickly and fluidly, hiding in the shadows, as did the Digimon.

She lifted up the manhole cover, and flashed a reassuring smile before jumping down.

She started walking, and relaxed slightly when she heard the sound of the Digimon jumping down.

She went into the lair, and sat on the couch.

Splinter was probably asleep, so she didn't see him.

She grabbed her acoustic guitar, which she'd nicknamed Old Betsy when she'd found it, and started strumming the strings.

She heard the cat Digimon jump onto the back of the couch, and smiled slightly.

The Digimon stopped behind her, and she stopped strumming a moment.

She smiled at the Digimon, who seemed surprised and fell backwards.

Kitty put down Old Betsy and went around the couch.

"You okay?"

The Digimon didn't reply.

Just meowed again.

The Digimon went towards the door, and Kitty tilted her head slightly in question.

"You're going already?"

The Digimon gave her a questioning look, but only meowed and ran out.

"Okay…hope I get to see you again…"

She didn't realize the Digimon was still near the doorway.

'I'll keep an eye on her…even though I can't seem to kill her myself…I'll just wait…'


	30. Chapter 29

Raph and Mikey were heading home, Tsunomon tucked under Raph's arm and Patamon on Mikey's head.

"I hope we find this eighth kid soon…" Mikey muttered.

"We will. I bet they'll be great!" Patamon chirped.

"…Do you think Kitty's okay?"

"She's fine, Raph. She seems stronger than she looks." Patamon answered.

"How would ya know?" Raph asked defensively.

"Just a feeling."

"Like that shows how strong she is!"

"Raphie!" Mikey warned.

Patamon seemed a bit hurt, and flew off.

"PATAMON!!!!!"

Mikey glared slightly at his older brother before trying to chase down his partner.

'Great! I lose my temper ONCE and I get BOTH 'a 'em mad at me!'

He followed his younger brother, but they soon lost sight of Patamon.

"Just GREAT…" Raph grumbled, looking around.

It was dark out, so he knew Kitty would worry about them.

That's when he saw two Digimon down the street.

"It's Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon!" Tsunomon stated.

The In-Training Digimon jumped to the ground.

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…GABUMON!!"

But it seemed the two Digimon were more interested in playing around than fighting.

The two disguised turtles were dragged around the city, and Mikey actually had fun, until he'd remember Patamon wasn't there.

That's when Myotismon appeared…

"We were just…lulling them into a false sense of security!"

"Yeah! Exactly!"

Raph growled, pulling his youngest brother behind him.

"Then get them, you fools!"

The two once playful Digimon turned on them, and Raph ground his teeth together.

'We've gotta run…'

He pushed back his own pride, grabbing Gabumon and Mikey before running.

He ran into an alley, but it was a dead end, a dumpster on the other end.

Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were soon at the mouth of it, and Raph whirled around.

"Don't ya dare!" He growled.

"Cool it! We're not gonna hurt you!"

Confusion crossed their faces.

"We only want to have fun! We don't want to hurt anyone!"

They paused.

"Myotismon is coming! You've gotta hide!"

Raph nodded, hiding behind the dumpster.

Mikey buried his face in his brothers shoulder, not wanting to see anything, and Raph listened closely to what was going on.

"Where are the children?"

He knew Myotismon's voice only TOO well…

"They got away! Yeah!"

"We lost sight of 'em!"

"You fools!!"

There was a flash of light, and Raph was sure he heard something hit the floor.

'He killed 'em…'

He could hear Mikey whimper beside him, clinging more tightly to his side.

'He killed 'em…they didn't want this…they didn't DESERVE this! He killed 'em fer nothin'!'

Raph's crest started glowing.

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

The wolf Digimon jumped out of hiding with a snarl, lashing out at Myotismon with his fangs.

Raph stood up, glaring at Myotismon.

"Ya heartless basturd!! How could ya do that to 'em?!"

His crest glowed brighter.

"THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHIN'!!!!"

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

The two Digimon jumped out of the alley, fighting, and the two no-longer-disguised turtles followed.

"Weregarurumon!!!"

Mikey looked up when he saw a bright white light.

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

"ANGEMON!!!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Wolf Claw!"

Myotismon fled, weakened, and the two Digimon Dedigivolved.

Patamon landed on Mikey's head, and Gabumon came to Raph's side.

"Patamon…"

Patamon looked at the red-banded turtle.

"…I'm sorry…"

Patamon smiled.

"It's nothing! I forgive you."

Mikey smiled.

"Me, too!"

Raph sighed, shaking his head slightly.

'Now we need ta get back an' tell the others…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty sat on the same rooftop, looking up at the stars.

'Where are Raphie and Mikey?'

She didn't notice the exchange going on a couple rooftops away.

She knew Leo and Agumon would come up eventually to check up on her, but she wasn't going to head home until her two brothers came home.

That's when she saw something move in the dark sky to her left, and she looked up to see a Digimon, carrying the one she'd met before, land on the rooftop a few feet away.

She tilted her head curiously.

"Hello, again." She greeted with a gentle smile.

The larger Digimon put a small device in the cat Digimon's paw, giving her a gentle push towards the white-banded turtle.

"What's this?"

She reached for it, and the screen flashed a bright pink when her fingers grazed the surface.

"Then it is true." The other Digimon stated.

"You are the eighth Digidestined child, and Gatomon is your Digimon."

Kitty looked up in surprise.

"Just like my brothers? I'm a Digidestined?"

"KITTY!!!!"

She turned sharply, seeing Leo.

"Leo!! Don't-!!"

"Pepper Breath!"

Gatomon pushed Kitty out of the way, and the attack got her in the stomach.

"GATOMON!!"

Kitty moved to her Digimon's side.

"She…She protected Kitty…"

Leo sounded baffled.

"Because she's my Digimon! I'm a Digidestined, too!"

Leo's eyes widened.

"Y-You're the eighth child?"

The other Digimon nodded.

"Kitty is the eighth child, and Gatomon is her partner."

Gatomon nodded.

"Wizardmon is right. But we still have a problem."

She looked Leo straight in the eyes.

"We need to get her crest back from Myotismon."

"Her crest?" Leo asked, looking at the one around Gatomon's neck.

"This one is a copy given to Myotismon's henchmen in order to find her. Even a copy will glow when it comes within range of her or her Digivice."

Leo nodded, moving closer.

"How can we get her crest?"

"Me and Wizardmon will go and get it. You guys stay hidden. We'll be back soon."

Kitty looked worriedly at Gatomon.

"Please be careful, Gatomon…"

"I will."

So the two Digimon flew off.

"I hope they'll be okay…"

"Kitty, give me your Digivice."

She looked curiously at her oldest brother.

"Why?"

"Just in case. We don't want anyone to find out you're the eighth child."

She nodded slightly, giving him the Digivice, and he strapped on the watch with the white face.

"Just in case."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're getting paranoid, bro. Gatomon said they'd be fine, and they'll be back here soon. Then we can defeat Myotismon."

'…I hope it's that simple…'

They looked out at the city, Kitty straining to see if she could hear anything, when Leo saw a flash of lightning near Liberty Island.

"Uh oh…"

Leo turned to Kitty.

"You need to hide somewhere!"

"But-!"

"This is no time to argue with me, Kitty! GO!"

He grabbed Agumon, running to the fire escape.

'I hope they get there in time…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greymon was moving as fast as he could, trying to reach Gatomon.

Leo, on his shoulder, saw Wizardmon get knocked into the water, holding Kitty's crest tightly in his hand.

"Hey!! Get away from her, Myotismon!!"

Greymon roared, nearly shaking the island itself.

"The Digidestined have come to protect you…you must be the eighth Digimon!"

"Nova Blast!"

Gatomon jumped away, and Leo got off his partner's shoulder.

Myotismon blocked the attack with his cape.

"Greymon!! Digivolve!!!" Leo yelled, standing in front of Gatomon.

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Crimson Lightning!"

Metalgreymon tried to block, but was hit back.

"Giga Blaster!"

The missiles were knocked off course, nearly hitting Leo and Gatomon.

"Mega Claw!"

Myotismon grabbed hold of it, and threw Metalgreymon at the ground behind him.

The Ultimate-level Digimon rolled, Dedigivolving to Agumon before stopping.

"AGUMON!!"

"Grizzly Wing!"

The bats distracted Leo, and some grabbed Gatomon, lifting her up.

"GATOMON!!"

"Leo, HELP!!!"

Leo ran forward as Myotismon flew into the sky.

"With Gatomon, I'll find the eighth child!! And then both worlds will be mine!!"

'I can't let him find Kitty! I can't!'

Leo tripped, landing on his hands and knees.

"You'll never get the eighth child!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He screamed out, as if trying to reassure himself.

He had to protect her…

"I'll die before I let you!!!"

He felt helpless again, watching Gatomon get carried away.

'…How am I supposed to tell Kitty?'

He helped Agumon up, and they headed back to where they'd left Kitty.

Her head shot up, a hopeful look on her face.

"Is Gatomon okay? Where is she? Where's Wizardmon?"

"…Kitty…"

She felt the sadness, and tears threatened to fill her eyes.

"Leo…"

"She's…Gatomon was taken…by Myotismon…"

The tears nearly spilled over.

"Wizardmon…"

"…I don't think he's coming back…" Leo admitted, and it tore at his heart to see her cry like that.

"Kitty…Kitty, its okay…" He soothed, bringing her into a comforting hug.

"She could be hurt…or worse…" He heard her sob out.

"She's fine. I promise...he's going to use her…to find you…"

Her grip tightened.

"…So it's my fault…"

"No! It's not your fault! It's his…"

"Leo?"

He turned his head to see Raph and Mikey.

"Guys…I need to talk to you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Myotismon found out Gatomon is the eighth Digimon, so he kidnapped her in order to lure the eighth child to him?" Don asked.

Leo had explained everything, except that Kitty was the eighth child.

No need to make his OTHER brothers paranoid…

"Yep. So we'd better speed up the search. Call the girls later, Don."

Don nodded, saying, "I'll call tomorrow…"

Raph sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"The Shell Cell...well…it doesn't work…"

Don glared at his red-banded brother.

"Why?"

"…Uh…I kinda…fell on it…"

"…YOU WHAT!?!"

"Calm down, Donnie!" Leo said, getting between them.

"It's okay! We'll just have to go ourselves."

Mikey smiled, saying, "I'll go!"

Leo sighed.

"Okay…but if we want them to get the message tomorrow morning, you'd better go now…Patamon, take care of him."

Both nodded, heading for the door.

"Be careful!!"

Raph looked at Kitty, who was sleeping on the couch, her face tear-stained.

"…What's wrong with her?"

Leo looked at her guiltily.

"…Maybe I'll tell you later…"

And he went to bed…


	31. Chapter 30

Leo woke up early the next morning, as usual, and found Raph had gone on a little training run in the sewers.

'Maybe a run wouldn't be so bad…'

He didn't wake Don, who was going through stuff on his laptop, and headed for the door with Agumon.

"Leo…"

He turned to see Kitty.

"Kitty…"

"I'm coming with you."

"But-."

"I'm a Digidestined, too!" She said louder.

He sighed.

No one could change her mind when she was like this…

"Okay…come on. We're going topside."

She followed closely, and they were soon on the rooftops.

"What's with the fog?" She asked.

Leo looked down, about to answer, when he saw Bakemon going into houses.

'Oh no…'

"Kitty, turn your watch on!"

"Why-?"

"Just do it!" He ordered, turning on his own.

She pressed the button, still confused.

As a twelve year old, she had long silver hair and familiar violet eyes, and wore a pink tank top, a symbol in white on the chest, and jean shorts.

"Come on!" He ordered, grabbing her wrist.

He looked at the group of people being herded somewhere, and saw two familiar faces.

"Gio and Elisa!!"

He turned to Agumon.

"We've got to save them!!"

'How'd they get here? They live across the water…'

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

The two disguised turtles jumped onto his shoulders, and he jumped down.

He landed heavily on the street, and some Bakemon panicked.

"Gio!! El!! We're coming!!" Leo yelled.

"Shadow Scythe!"

It hit Greymon's shoulder, barely missing Leo.

"Leo!"

Kitty glared at the Digimon as Greymon staggered.

"We've got to retreat! We'll get them later!"

"But-!"

Leo felt torn at that moment.

"LEO!!!!!!"

He turned to see Gio, who was holding a bundle to her chest…

'Palmon…'

"…Fine…" He muttered.

"We'll be back, guys!!! I promise!!!"

And Greymon retreated.

'We've got to get away…'

"Leo!!"

Leo looked up to see Raph waving to him from under a water tower on top of a building.

Greymon Dedigivolved, and Leo led him and his sister up to his red-banded brother.

"Look…I have something I need to tell you…"

Raph looked at him curiously as Kitty sat down, trying to ease Agumon's pain as Gabumon sat beside her.

"…Raph…Kitty is the eighth child…"

"…What?! She can't!! She…"

Leo sighed.

"It makes sense. She was right there with us when those two Digimon fought…And Gatomon's her partner."

Raph growled slightly, looking at the ground.

"Here…take this…"

Raph was surprised when Leo dropped a Digivice in his hand.

"…Please take care of it…"

Raph looked up at him.

"Kitty's Digivice…"

"I know you'll protect her."

"Wait. Where are ya goin'?"

"I'm going to go find Gio and El…"

Leo looked at Agumon.

"Come on, buddy. We're going."

Agumon nodded, standing.

"You're going?" Kitty asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to get Gio and El, okay?"

She nodded slightly.

"I'll see you two soon."

And he left.

"…Please be careful…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RACH!!!!! GIO!!!!! EL!!!!!"

"Mikey?"

The orange-banded turtle turned to see Rach, Gomamon on her head.

"Where are the others?"

"Gio and Elisa went to scavenge across the harbor with sensei. Why? What's up?"

"Myotismon got Gatomon, who's the eighth Digimon, and is trying to draw out the eighth Digidestined! And now there's fog across the harbor, and I saw a TV that said there are Digimon over there! The others are in danger!"

Rach wondered for a moment how Mikey just said all that in one breath, but pushed it away.

"Then we'll just have ta find a way across!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa looked around the mall they were packed in, and Gio sat next to her.

"…What are we gonna do?" Gio asked, looking at all of the people.

"…I don't know…" Elisa muttered, looking at all of the Bakemon.

"…Wait…"

She turned to Gio.

"Mind over Matter…"

"What?"

"Mind over Matter. Me and Rach used it to weaken Lord Bakemon when we were split up at File Island."

She stood up.

'I hope sensei and Biyo are okay…'

She saw a stereo, and grabbed hold.

"Come on, Gio." She called.

Gio had been talking with a group of people, and she turned.

"Then let's go."

El put in a tape she'd gotten, and pulled it up.

The whole group moved the moment the mantra started, and everyone headed for the exit as the Bakemon weakened.

Gio led the group down some stares, since they were on the second floor, and Elisa kept moving a bit, when a grim reaper-like Digimon stopped her.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going, my dear? Shadow Scythe!"

It cut the stereo, and the pink-banded turtle was thrown back onto her behind.

She was on a balcony now, trying to scramble back as Bakemon began to corner her.

"Take her."

Two Bakemon grabbed her arms, when she noticed something.

'Biyo?'

They were disguised, and both threw of the costumes.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

Michiyo fought off some Bakemon, but Elisa looked up at her in surprise.

"S-Sensei…"

"Go, Elisabetta! I'll hold them off!"

"But-!!"

"GO!!"

Elisa felt tears in her eyes.

"…I'm sorry…"

Birdramon flew by, and she jumped, grabbing onto her partner's ankle.

"I'll be back with help!! I promise!!"

'I'm so sorry…so sorry…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gio was running onto the sidewalk when she noticed a large Digimon, much like Tyrannomon, roar far to her left.

'Oh shell…'

"It's Darktyrannomon!" Palmon said, throwing off the blanket she'd been covered in.

"Go get him, then." Gio urged.

Palmon nodded.

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

'Be careful…'

"Light Speed Jabbing!"

It hardly affected.

"Iron Tail!"

Togemon was hit back.

"Needle Spray!"

'Togemon…'

"Fire Blast!"

Togemon was blasted onto her back by the force, and Gio felt tears in her eyes.

'Togemon, please be okay…'

"Gio…I'm sorry…"

"T-Togemon…" Gio choked out.

'It's all over…everyone's in danger…Togemon's hurt…Leo could be, too…and Elisa…what about Rach? Mikey? Raph? Donnie? …Kitty? They're all in danger now. There's got to be SOMETHING I can do!'

A tear fell from her eyes, and her crest glowed brightly, as did Togemon, and then…

"Togemon, Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!"

"Sh-She Digivolved…"

"Flower Wreath!"

The wreath of flowers canceled out the virus in Darktyrannomon, and he became tame.

"There, there…Now that's a good dinosaur…"

"Lillymon…"

'She's so cool…'

That's when Myotismon appeared, sending Darktyrannomon back to the Digital World.

"Now I'll get rid of YOU, you foolish little flower child!"

'…THIS doesn't look good…'

"Flower Cannon!"

It didn't have any effect, and Myotismon laughed.

"Grizzly Wing!"

He stole data from the Ultimate Digimon, and she fell to the ground.

"LILLYMON!!"

She saw Birdramon fly by, picking up the unconscious Digimon.

'Please be safe…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa looked at the street below as they flew, when she saw Leo and Agumon.

"Leo!!"

He stopped, and Birdramon landed.

"Leo!"

"El? Where's Gio? And who's that?"

"Gio's still at the mall. Togemon Digivolved, but Myotismon did something to her."

"You go to the water tower a few blocks down the road. Raph and Kitty are there."

She nodded, saying, "Be careful."

"I will."

She jumped onto Birdramon again before she took off, flying towards the water tower.

'I hope everything turns out okay…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don could hear people coming through the sewers, and was on his laptop.

"Bakemon are coming! But I have something that might help! A Digital Barrier!" Mini-Gennai said.

So Don started loading it up when Splinter walked in.

"My son, we must go!"

"Trust me, the safest place is right here."

"My son-."

"Trust me, sensei. Please."

Don pleaded with his eyes, and Splinter gave in.

Tentomon smiled slightly at the soft exchange as Don turned back to the laptop.

"Come on…Come on!"

He heard the front door shatter, and Splinter tensed.

"It should be up…"

He heard someone outside his door…

"NOW!!!"

The Bakemon opened the door, but he didn't see anything.

They left, and Splinter relaxed.

"I need to go, sensei."

"My son-."

"I'll be okay." Don promised, smiling.

"I have Tento with me."

Tentomon nodded towards the elder, who returned it, unfazed.

"Stay here, sensei. I'll be back soon."

And so Don took the laptop and left, trying to find the source of the fog.

He stopped in front of the TV station, and sat down, trying to see if anyone other than Bakemon were inside.

'I hope everyone's okay…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikey, let's go across."

"How?"

Rach gave the orange-banded turtle a strange look.

"Gomamon…"

"OH…I knew that!"

"Yeah…RIGHT…"

She put Gomamon down by the water, and stepped back.

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

He slipped into the water before Rach and Mikey jumped him, and he started swimming through the fog.

A few minutes passed, and Rach gripped Ikkakumon's horn in order to stay up.

"…What's that noise?" Mikey asked, looking up at the grey-banded turtle.

"What noise-?"

But Rach was cut off by a strange roar, and turned around.

"It's Megaseadramon!" Patamon exclaimed as the red sea dragon-like Digimon came into view.

"…Aw shell…This is NOT my day…"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The smoke made it seem that the Digimon was down, and Rach cheered.

"YES!! We got 'im good, didn't we?"

Another roar, and the smoke was cleared.

"Oh come ON!!!!"

"Thunder Javelin!"

The attack sent Ikkakumon to the side, and Mikey flew off.

"MIKEY!!!"

Patamon flew down to help Mikey keep his head above water, and Rach dove into the water.

She saw some driftwood, and pulled it towards the struggling turtle.

She pulled him up onto it, and he breathed heavily for a moment.

"Rach…"

"Just stay on that…" She panted out, feeling something wrap around her ankle and start pulling her down.

"Rach…Rach, grab on…"

"I can't…I'll pull us both down…"

She smiled slightly.

"As long as you're okay, I'll be fine…"

"Rach-!"

"I love you…"

She was pulled under, and Mikey felt tears in his eyes.

"RACH!!!!!!!"

A bright light from the water, and Ikkakumon glowed as well, then…

"Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

He lifted both turtles out of the water, and Rach coughed up some water.

"Ew…This water tastes NASTY…" She forced out weakly.

"Rach…you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

She smiled softly.

"…I-I love you…"

She looked up in mild surprise.

"Mikey…"

"I-I do…really…"

She smiled wider, and pulled the surprised turtle down for a kiss.

"Now don't cry for nothin'…" She soothed.

"Thunder Javelin!"

Zudomon absorbed the attack with his horn, and lifted his hammer.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

With Megaseadramon defeated, both turtles looked up to see Rach's crest had cut a path threw the fog, leading to land.

"Full speed ahead, Zudomon. Before the fog closes up again."

Zudomon obeyed, and they rode on his back comfortably, Rach making sure Mikey wouldn't fall off.

"Help…"

Both perked.

"Help…please…"

They looked over the edge to see a Digimon clinging to a piece of driftwood, and brought him up.

"He has a crest."

Mikey pointing out.

"It's pink…must be the eighth child's…" Rach added.

'How'd he get it, anyway?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Do you think everyone's okay, Raphie?"

Raph looked up at innocent violet eyes.

Kitty was hugging Gabumon like a stuffed animal, for reassurance, and the Digimon didn't complain at all.

All of them had grown attached to the gentle white-banded turtle, and wouldn't want to see her come to harm.

"…I'm sure they're fine, Kitty…"

"…Even Gatomon?"

"…Yeah…even Gatomon…"

She smiled slightly.

"That's a relief…I've been so worried…"

"Raph!!! Kitty!!!"

Both turtles looked up and smiled.

"El!!"

Birdramon landed on the water tower, and El jumped down.

"Leo told me to come here. Is everything okay?"

"So far…"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…"

They looked up, and Kitty's eyes narrowed.

"It's Phantomon! He's the one that hurt Greymon!"

"I don't see why Lord Myotismon wastes his time looking for the eighth child instead of just destroying you all."

He summoned up Snimon and Tuskmon.

"Get 'em, Gabumon!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Kitty moved back as the Digimon fought, when Phantomon took the chain of his scythe and it wrapped around Raph's neck.

"Shadow Scythe!"

Raph was able to move out of the way, and Elisa was smacked away when she tried to help.

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

Phantomon raised his scythe a second time, and Kitty felt her heart beat painfully fast.

'No…no…leave him alone…don't hurt him…'

The scythe started coming down, and her feet moved her forward.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She didn't realize her own crest was glowing right at that moment…

She stood in front of her red-banded brother, the scythe close to touching her neck.

"Please…just stop…I-I'm the eighth child…I'll go quietly…if you just stop hurting them…"

"Kitty…" Raph muttered, the chain starting to hurt.

"What a refreshingly helpful attitude! Very well."

He lifted her up in a strange shadow-colored orb, and released Raph as Snimon and Tuskmon disappeared.

"Kitty's the eighth child?" Elisa asked, amazement shining in her voice as she sat up.

"KITTY!!!! KITTY, DON'T DO THIS!!!! MYOTISMON WILL GET RID OF YA AN' TAKE CONTROL 'A BOTH WORLDS!!!! KITTY!!!!!!"

Kitty looked back at him with sad eyes, and she felt the tears try to come back.

'…I'm sorry…'

Once they were out of sight, Raph nearly broke down.

"I failed her…failed him…I couldn't…I couldn't protect her…"

Elisa stood up, and walked towards the red-banded turtle.

"Raph…there are two things we can do in this situation…"

She tried to sound tougher than she felt.

"We can either stay here and beat ourselves up about it, or go and save her. Which one is it?"

A moment of silence, and Raph seemed to compose himself.

"…Let's go…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rach looked up as the Digimon began waking up.

"Hey…"

He seemed a bit dazed at first, but sat up straight in a moment.

"Kitty!! Where's Kitty?!"

Mikey looked a bit confused.

"My sis? What about her?"

"I need to give her this."

The Digimon held up the crest, and Rach's eyes widened.

"You mean KITTY is the eighth child?"

Mikey's widened as well.

"So Gatomon is Kitty's partner!"

Rach turned to Zudomon's head.

"Speed it up, buddy! Kitty's in danger!"

And speed up he did, especially once he heard Kitty was in trouble.

"Okay…what's the meaning?" She asked the Digimon.

"…It's the Crest of Light…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don looked up as Garurumon and Garudamon came up, Garudamon holding Lillymon close.

"Hey, guys!"

Raph jumped off Garurumon's back.

"Hey, bro."

Elisa jumped off Garudamon's hand and ran to Don, hugging him around the neck.

"Donnie…Kitty's the eighth child…"

Don's eyes widened.

"Kitty? You mean our SISTER Kitty?"

Raph nodded sullenly.

"Hey guys!!"

They all turned to see Zudomon, Rach and Mikey running towards them.

"Rach!!!"

"Mikey!!!"

"Look at who we found!" Mikey stated excitedly, turning to Wizardmon.

"Wizardmon? Isn't he a bad guy?" Raph asked, immediately on the defense.

Wizardmon walked past him to Lillymon, who was in Garudamon's hand.

He did some strange hand signs, and his hands glowed.

The color returned to the Digimon, and she jumped up.

"Who's that?" Rach asked.

"Let's just say Gio has finally gotten her crest to glow." Elisa answered.

"She's not the only one!" Rach said proudly.

"Everybody, meet Zudomon!"

Wizardmon turned to the group.

"I need to give this to Kitty."

He held up the pink crest, and Raph twitched slightly, his eyes lowering guiltily.

"Where's Kitty?"

"…"

Elisa turned to Raph.

"…They've got her…"

He turned around.

"I'm going…You guys go ahead 'a me…"

Rach sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"…You really love 'er, don't ya?"

His silence was all the answer she needed.

"…Don't wait too long ta tell her, tough guy…" She muttered, moving back.

"…Yeah…"

'I'll get 'er back…I have ta…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was going quietly through the halls, Agumon behind him.

He looked around for a moment, ready to move, when a door opened across the hall.

He peeked out.

"Gio?"

She looked up, shutting off her watch.

"Leo!"

He moved out of hiding, and she hugged him tight.

He'd deactivated his watch once in the building, anyway.

"What happened?"

"They were looking for the eighth child…and Demidevimon put them all to sleep…Myotismon said he'd found the eighth Digidestined…"

Leo's heart stopped.

"Kitty…"

Gio gave him a confused look, and then realization hit her.

"Kitty's the eighth child…"

'That sweet little girl…'

"We've gotta go!" Leo ordered, pulling her with him.

When he got outside, he saw Garurumon outside, Raph on his back.

"Raph?"

"I guess ya heard that he's got 'er…"

Leo nodded slightly.

"Then let's go. I still got 'er Digivice."

Leo nodded, and everyone got on Garurumon's back.

As he sped towards the where the others had headed, a large skyscraper, Leo looked at his red-banded brother.

"…I don't blame you…"

A slight nod, but that was enough to show his brother took it to heart

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They looked up at the building towering over them, and saw Myotismon fly to the top floor, holding Gatomon.

Snimon and Tuskmon came to stop them, but Garudamon and Zudomon said they could take care of them.

The turtles nodded, and ran up.

'Please be okay, Kitty! PLEASE!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty sat on the floor, looking glumly at the tiles, when she heard something above her move.

A piece of the ceiling, probably once a skylight, moved away, and Myotismon came in, carrying Gatomon in one hand.

Kitty stood up, trying to hide her fear.

"So you're the eighth child…"

She'd turned off the watch a while ago, so she didn't think it would be much of a surprise.

She glared icily, reminding herself of Leo when Raph and him would fight.

"Why reveal yourself to me now? Knowing that I'll destroy you?"

She clenched her fists.

"…Someone had to stop you…" She muttered, but it helped her regain her confidence.

"Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!" She said, louder than before.

"How honorable, but this is the end for you."

Gatomon hissed, fighting out of the Digimon's grip and jumping in front of her partner.

"Gatomon…"

Myotismon seemed ready to attack, but…

"Electro Shocker!"

Myotismon blocked the attack.

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve!" Don encouraged.

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

A strange force picked up Kitty and her Digimon partner as Myotismon started hovering towards the hole in the ceiling.

"It's getting a little crowded in here…"

"Donnie!!!!"

"Kitty!!!!"

She reached out, but their fingers only grazed each other before she was lifted onto the rooftop.

Megakabuterimon flew up after her as the others went up to a small greenhouse on the roof.

"GARUDAMON!!!!"

"ZUDOMON!!!!"

The two Ultimate-level Digimon came up, joining Megakabuterimon in the fight.

The three weren't fairing too well, when Myotismon turned to Kitty.

"It's time to end this…"

"HEY!!!!!!!"

Even Phantomon turned to look at the rooftop next door, and Garurumon and Greymon stood there, their partners beside them as Gio came up with the others.

"You messed with the wrong little sister, shell fer brains!!!"

He grabbed a Digivice from his belt.

"Kitty, CATCH!!!!"

He threw it as hard as he could, and Kitty moved forward, catching it.

"Yes! I've got it!"

Demidevimon flew down, snatching it from her hand.

"HEY!!!!! GIVE THAT BACK, YOU FLYING BOWLING BALL!!!!!!!"

He flew above Leo and Raph, holding the Digivice in his talons.

"Phantomon, finish them!"

Phantomon charged at the two Champion-level Digimon.

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

Phantomon stopped in midair, putting on the brakes.

"Wolf Claw!"

Phantomon was smacked back to Myotismon.

"Giga Blaster!"

Myotismon stopped the attack as Lillymon flew in, and Mikey turned to Patamon.

"Go on, buddy."

Patamon nodded, flying out.

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

He flew up.

"Hand of Fate!"

Phantomon disintegrated as Myotismon fell to his knees in pain.

Kitty looked back at the others, and noticed Wizardmon was missing.

'Wizardmon?'

"You can't defeat me! I shall not let you win!"

She turned back sharply as Myotismon stood.

"Grizzly Wing!"

The bats heading for her and Gatomon looked dangerous…lethal…deadly…

"KITTY!!!!!!!!!!"

In a flash, a body had moved in the way, taking the strike.

"W-Wizardmon…"

He fell back, and Kitty jumped forward, catching him.

"Wizardmon…I'm sorry for dragging you into all this…" Gatomon sobbed out, tears in her eyes.

"It's alright…if I'd never met you…my life would have no meaning…I'm glad I became your friend…"

Gatomon nodded.

"Friends forever…"

Kitty had tears in her eyes.

"Y-You'll be okay, Wizardmon…you'll be okay…" She kept whispered, her body shaking from suppressed sobs.

"…I know you'll do well, Kitty…little Digidestined of Light…"

His eyes closed, and the tears spilled over.

"WIZARDMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her Digivice glowed as Weregarurumon moved to the rooftop with his partner, and Leo caught it as Demidevimon cried out in pain.

"Kitty!!!!"

He threw it, and Raph caught it instead.

Gatomon handed her the pink crest, and she put it around her neck.

Kitty shot up to her feet as Myotismon pulled his hand back.

"Crimson Lightning!"

The red energy sped towards the red-banded turtle, and she moved forward.

"NO!!!!"

Gatomon moved right after her. Raph was surprised when his sister moved in front of him, her shell to the attack and one hand on the Digivice.

The warm pink glow from her Digivice and crest covered him in gentle peace, and he wrapped his arms around her as Gatomon glowed.

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

The two were caught and flown out of the way, and Kitty opened her arms.

"You're an…angel…" She whispered.

Raph and her were nestled in Angewomon's arms as she landed on the rooftop again.

She put them down gently, and Kitty looked up at the Digimon in awe, not releasing her hold on Raph's hand, which still held her vibrating Digivice.

"Everything's okay, Kitty…"

She nodded up at Angewomon as she flew into the air.

"You can't defeat me!"

Myotismon reared back, ready to strike…

"Heaven's Charm!"

All the Digimon shot an attack into the bright circle in the sky. A bolt of lightning came down, and became an arrow.

"Celestial Arrow!"

It pierced Myotismon in the chest, and he disappeared in a flash of light.

"…We did it…"

A smile lit everyone's faces.

"We did it!!"

They cheered as their Digimon Dedigivolved.

They went down to ground level, but Kitty looked up at the sky.

"Uh…guys…"

Everyone turned to her questioningly.

"…The fog's not clearing up…"


	32. Chapter 31

"This is ridiculous! What more can we do?" Raph fumed, pacing around.

Kitty watched as she sat on her behind, Gatomon sitting on her lap.

Don sat down, laptop open on his lap.

"I've got a message from Gennai…"

Everyone crowded around him, and he put it on the screen.

Mini-Gennai gave them an ancient prophecy…

'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats

The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon King

When the clock strikes the hour of the beast

The undead king will reveal himself in his true form AS the beast

Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light

At the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect

And a miracle will happen.

Please always recycle.'

"…Well, the last part doesn't make any sense, but I think I might be able to figure out the rest…"

"…I say we get sensei and head to the mall."

Don nodded, standing up.

"…I think I'll head to the mall…" Elisa stated, holding Yokomon close.

"…I'll go with her…" Gio added, picking up Tanemon.

"Okay…we'll meet up with you guys."

Leo headed for the sewers with the rest of the group as those two headed for the mall.

Don went through what was once the front door, and Kitty, still holding Gatomon close, ran to his room.

"SENSEI!!!!"

She hugged him tight, and smiled.

"You're okay, right? The Bakemon didn't come back?"

"I am fine, my child." He assured, standing up.

Rach and Don were going through the first aid kit and other necessities for anything that might happen.

Rach filled a duffel bag to the brim, and put it around her shoulders before grabbing hold of Bukamon.

"It's nice to meet ya." She greeted respectfully, bowing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you as well, child." The elderly rat greeted back.

"This is one of our friends, Rach." Mikey introduced, Patamon on his head.

"There are more?"

"Yeah. Her sisters." Raph answered.

"We'd better meet up with them now." Leo stated.

So they headed to the mall, and saw all the unconscious people.

"Everybody from this side of the city is 'ere…" Raph muttered.

Elisa was checking on the people, looking confused.

"They're all fine…but it's like they're all having the same dream…"

Gio sighed, looking at her unconscious sensei.

Rach went over, sitting down beside them.

"We're gonna go make sure there aren't any more Bakemon."

Biyomon and Palmon looked up at Leo.

"Too late for that."

Leo smiled.

"Then we should probably find a way through the fog." Mikey suggested helpfully.

"Good idea. Raph, you go with Mikey and find a boat." Leo agreed.

"I'll go as well, my sons."

They all agreed, and the three mutants left.

Don sat down with his shell against a wall, trying to figure out the prophecy on the screen.

"…How's it going, Donnie?"

He looked up at the pink-banded turtle, and sighed.

"I still don't get it…"

Elisa sat down beside him, holding his hand as she looked at the screen.

"'Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light'…" She muttered thoughtfully.

"…I'm sorry…"

Elisa looked up at the purple-banded turtle in surprised confusion.

"Sorry for what?"

"I know everyone's counting on me…I'm sorry I can't figure it out…"

He was surprised by a sudden kiss, and nearly melted, tightening his grip on her hand.

"No one expects to get more than you have…we can only expect your best…"

Don nodded slightly, blushing.

Her eyes fell slightly.

"…That's what sensei told me…"

Don, sympathetic, cupped her cheek gently, and she looked up.

"She'll be fine…"

She nodded slightly, blushing crimson.

'We'll figure this out…we have to…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY!!! CAN ANYONE HEAR US!?!" Mikey yelled.

"This ain't workin'…" Raph grumbled, turning to Splinter.

"Let's head back to land then, my sons…"

And so they did, Gabumon now yelling out into the fog that they'd give candy to whoever found them.

Patamon joined in before they reached the shore.

Unfortunately, when they landed, they were attacked by Gizamon.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Get inta the van!!" Raph shouted, pulling his younger brother towards said vehicle.

Splinter followed them, turning on the engine as the turtles pulled their Digimon in through the side, slamming the door shut.

The Digimon jumped on, and the van tipped onto its side as the Digimon covered all the windows.

Mikey gripped Patamon tighter in fear, when the flutter of dark wings filled the tense space and the Digimon disappeared.

They opened the door hesitantly, looking out into the sky to see the dark silhouettes of many bats as they flew away.

Splinter had a wise look on his face.

"'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats'…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty looked up as her father and brother's returned, but didn't greet them like the others.

"…This is all OUR fault, isn't it?"

Gatomon nodded sullenly from her partner's shoulder.

"It ain't yer fault."

Both turtle and Digimon looked up at the red-banded turtle before them.

"But Raphie-."

"None 'a this is yer fault. Don't blame yerself fer what other's have done wrong."

Violet locked with crimson brown, and Kitty felt her throat constrict and her heart beat so fast it hurt.

'What's this feeling?'

At that moment, Michiyo opened her eyes and sat up.

"Sensei!"

The elderly rat didn't seem to hear her, her eyes glazed over…hypnotized…

"Lord Myotismon. Lord and master."

She kept repeating it, and the other unconscious beings copied her chant.

"What's going on?" Rach asked, looking at everyone with slightly worried eyes.

"'The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon king'…" Raph recited from memory.

"So far, the whole prophecy is coming true…" Mikey muttered.

Don nodded, pulling out his laptop and pulling up said prophecy on the screen.

"'When the clock strikes the hour of the beast/The undead king will reveal himself in his true form AS the beast'…"

"When's the 'hour of the beast'?" Gio asked curiously.

"Six-Six-Six…"

All eight turtles looked at Splinter.

"Six seconds after six minutes past six o'clock…"

Leo looked at the little clock on the screen of his Digivice as it turned six o'clock.

"It's almost time!"

"Come on!"

Raph grabbed his older brother, pulling him out to the waiting van outside.

Splinter followed, starting up the engine as the two scrambled in with their Digimon, shutting the door.

As the van sped through the empty streets, time was slipping through their fingers like grains of sand.

Leo gripped his Digivice tighter as the seconds ticked by.

"We're not going to make it!"

The skyscraper shattered at the exact moment the last second ticked away, showing a Digimon that towered over all of the buildings.

Demidevimon spotted them as the van screeched to a halt, and flew into the air before his even larger master.

"This is the new improved Venommyotismon!!"

"Venommyotismon…" Raph spat, hate coloring his tone with venom.

The large Digimon swallowed the small Digimon before heading towards the mall, saying something about needing a good meal…

"He's going to eat all the people at the mall!!"

"And the others!!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!! Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!! Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

"Go get 'im, Weregarurumon!!"

"Blow him up, Metalgreymon!!"

"Giga Blaster!"

Weregarurumon jumped on one of the missiles as it raced to make contact.

He jumped off before it exploded.

"Garuru Kick!"

He didn't even leave a mark, but the determined Ultimate-level Digimon just ran up to the large Digimon's face.

"Wolf Claw!"

A cut appeared on the pasty forehead, but instead of blood, strange tentacles came out, wrapping around Weregarurumon.

"Mega Claw!"

Metalgreymon's metal claw cut his friend free, and Weregarurumon landed beside him.

"You guys go warn the others. We'll hold him off."

Raph nodded.

"Be careful, buddy."

"You too, Metalgreymon."

They piled back into the van as the two Digimon turned back to their opponent, and raced off to the mall…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's coming HERE?!"

"Yes! He's going to eat everyone!"

Gio looked at the blue-banded turtle with worried eyes.

"…What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea."

Everyone looked at the cat Digimon on Kitty's shoulder.

"I'm in!" Gomamon stated.

"Me, too!" Palmon agreed.

"Me three!" Biyomon added.

Gatomon shook her head slightly.

"Sorry, but the only Digimon I need to come with me is Patamon."

She looked at the fallen expressions.

"It's nothing personal, but if my plan fails, you'll all be needed."

Patamon flew up to Mikey's head.

"Let's go!"

They headed for the van as the two Digimon jumped into the air.

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

As they flew ahead, they finished piling into the van, Don behind them with his laptop and Tentomon.

As the van neared their destination, the two Digimon left behind to fight Venommyotismon were thrown back and Dedigivolved to the Rookie level.

"AGUMON!!"

"GABUMON!!"

Kitty and Mikey jumped out of the automobile, copying their older brothers.

"Go get him, Angemon!"

"You can do it, Angewomon!"

Don turned on his laptop as the angel's prepared to attack.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

They had hardly any effect, and Venommyotismon laughed.

As they fought, Don brought up the prophecy on his screen.

"Maybe the prophecy will help…" Leo suggested, allowing Agumon to stand on his own.

"…'Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light/At the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect/And a miracle will happen'…"

"What if Angemon and Angewomon are the angels in the prophecy, my son?" Splinter questioned.

Don thought for a moment before nodding.

"That would make sense…Mikey has the Crest of Hope…and Kitty has the Crest of Light…"

He typed quickly.

"But why would you want them shooting arrows at your loved ones?"

"Angels have powers unknown to us." Splinter reasoned.

"Loved ones…"

Don looked at the two young turtles.

"Pick the brother you like the best. Please not me."

He muttered the last part almost in prayer.

Mikey grinned hugely.

"Leo!"

Kitty blushed slightly, saying, "Raphie…"

Don breathed out a sigh of relief before looking at the two sternly.

"Tell Angemon and Angewomon to shoot Leo and Raph with their arrows."

Kitty's eyes widened innocently.

"B-But-!"

"Come on, Kitty."

She turned to the red-banded turtle.

"We really need a miracle right now…"

She nodded slightly, gripping her crest tighter.

"But I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Ya need ta have faith ta make a miracle."

She looked at the ground, a blush on her cheeks.

"B-But I love you…"

He went as red as his mask, his heart beating painfully in his chest, hammering his ribs and plastron.

"Kitty…"

She looked up shyly, still blushing cutely, but she had some tears in her eyes.

"…I-I…I love ya, too…"

She blushed darker, but a small smile flitted across her features.

"But we've gotta job ta do now…"

She nodded slightly, looking up at her Digimon partner.

"Angewomon!"

A pink light from her crest caught the Digimon's attention.

"Angemon!"

Mikey's crest copied his sister.

"Shoot Raphie with your arrow!" Kitty ordered, stepping back hesitantly.

"You too, Angemon!"

Mikey shook slightly, but Leo put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'I hope this works…' Mikey thought as he joined Kitty.

Raph smirked at his brother.

"Scared, fearless?"

"No. You?"

"Nah. But…"

His hand grabbed his brothers.

"Maybe I should hold onto ya…in case ya try ta run off…"

"…Same here…"

The arrows were loosed, and the two turtles watched as the struck their plastrons, a blinding light filling their senses…then…

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

"…Whoa…" Leo muttered in awe.

"…Mine is SO much better than yers…"

The two Mega Digimon flew into the air.

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Terra Force!"

"It's working…" Don muttered.

'We might actually win now…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need ta help 'em!" Rach stated, watching the fight from afar.

"…I agree…"

Gio looked at Palmon.

"We need to do this together…"

Elisa nodded.

"Let's go!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

So the three sisters jumped onto their Digimon partners and raced to join the battle…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don!"

The purple-banded turtle turned to his partner.

"Birdramon, Togemon, and Ikkakumon are here!"

Don nodded.

"Go get him!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

The Digimon fought bravely as the three sisters joined the group.

"Whoa…Wargreymon is cool!"

"Angewomon and Metalgarurumon are cooler!" Kitty objected, a playful smile on her face.

As Venommyotismon thundered about, the turtles separated in the confusion.

"RAPHIE!!!" Kitty called, ducking as Angewomon shot at Venommyotismon again.

"KITTY!!! WHERE ARE YA!?!" Raph shouted, dodging some falling debris.

"GIO!!!" Leo yelled, making sure Wargreymon was in his sight.

"MIKEY!!! MIKEY, WHERE ARE YA!?!" Rach shouted at the top of her lungs.

"RACH!!!!" Mikey yelled, ducking as debris fell.

"D-DONNIE!!!" Elisa called, hearing Birdramon caw above her.

"EL!!! EL, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?!" Don shouted over the mayhem.

The Digimon were all thrown back by a dark force, and everything stopped for a moment.

'…He's going to win…he's really going to win…'

Leo's dark brown eyes hardened.

'I won't let him! I need to protect my family! …And Gio…'

His crest glowed.

'That big lug is really gonna win…'

Crimson brown eyes lit up.

'I won't 'im! He's hurt my family too much! Especially Kitty!'

The Crest of Friendship started to shine.

'We failed…we couldn't do it…' Gio thought tearfully, but she shook them away.

'No! I won't fail! Not this time!'

Her green crest started glowing.

'…This is all my fault…I had to go and give up…'

Kitty looked at her fallen partner.

'…But I can't give up on Raphie and everyone else…Or all those innocent people…'

A pink light over her heart started up, like a shining star.

'…I couldn't stop it…I couldn't…but I need to stay strong…'

Mikey looked up at the fog-covered sky with watery eyes.

'…I can't give up hope…'

The Crest of Hope glowed brightly over his heart.

'…Some great protector I am…' Rach thought bitterly.

'…But I'm still the reliable fool they need…'

The grey crest shone brightly.

'…I suppose I couldn't stop this…' Elisa thought down-heartedly.

'…But I'll try to fix it…'

The Crest of Love glowed softly.

'…I wish I could've foreseen this…tried to stop it…'

He looked at Kabuterimon.

'…I may be smart, but I can still find a way out of this…'

His purple crest shone brightly.

Beams of light came from each crest, wrapping around Venommyotismon and holding him still.

"Great Tornado!"

Wargreymon went straight through, but only showed a strange grey blob in the empty hole.

"…Ew…" Rach stated in disgust, sticking her tongue out.

"Wait…maybe that's Venommyotismon's weak point…" Don muttered.

"AIM FOR HIS STOMACH!!!!!"

Leo and Raph nodded.

"Go get 'im, Metalgarurumon!!"

"Beat him up, Wargreymon!!"

"Terra Force!"

"Giga Missile!"

With a cry of pain that seemed to shake the Earth, Venommyotismon disintegrated.

"…We did it…"

Mikey grinned.

"WE DID IT!!"

He hugged Rach, who smiled as the Digimon Dedigivolved.

"Look, the fog is clearing up!" Kitty pointed out.

They all followed her gaze, and surprise flitted across their features.

"What's with the sky?!" Raph questioned.

The night sky lay in strips, but upside-down seas and islands, mountains and valleys.

Don was looking at it closely, inspecting the world above.

"Is that a jetliner?" Raph asked, looking at the large plane.

"Yeah…And it's getting near that weird world in the sky…" Leo answered, looking worried.

When the plane took a nosedive, Elisa perked.

"It's falling! Biyo!"

"I'll get it! Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

As the Digimon flew up, Elisa couldn't help but worry.

Her partner wasn't strong enough to hold up that plane alone...

"BIRDRAMON, DIGIVOLVE!!!"

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

As the bug-Digimon flew up to help the other Digimon, a grey Kuwagamon flew out of that other world.

"Kuwagamon?"

As it flew past, it turned the other wing grey and frozen.

"Don't touch him!" Garudamon warned.

"Electro Shocker!"

The attack fazed right through, and Kuwagamon disappeared.

"Weird…"

Garudamon set the plane down in the harbor, and both her and Megakabuterimon flew back to the others.

After Dedigivolving, they explained what happened.

"Then I was right…"

Everyone gave Don curious looks.

"…Guys…I think that world up there…is the Digital World…"

Shocked silence filled the space around them, but they turned on their watches when they noticed people starting to come.

"So it's gotten worse?"

"Time goes much faster in the Digital World, Leo…" Elisa answered.

"…We need to go back…" Gio stated determinedly.

"How?"

"Our Digivices took us before." Don reasoned.

So they got in a circle, holding out their Digivices, and a rainbow-colored pillar of light appeared, going up into the Digital World hanging in the sky.

"We're on our way…"

"My children…"

They turned to Splinter, and guilt filled five of the turtles.

"Sensei…we've got to go…" Leo started, eyes sad.

"We've gotta go save the world and all…" Raph added.

"We'll be back before you know it." Don reasoned.

"Don't worry, sensei…I'll take care of them." Kitty assured, grabbing Raph's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"We'll help, too." Gio added, smiling.

"Yeah. Us girls gotta help each other out." Rach stated, smiling.

"…I understand…you all have a great journey ahead of you…a destiny only you can fulfill…I just hope for the best…"

He sighed.

"…I hope you win, young ones…and travel safely…"

They nodded, and stepped into the light with their Digimon.

As they floated up, Kitty hugged Salamon tighter.

"Raphie…we'll win…won't we?"

"'A course! We're the Digidestined, after all!"

She nodded.

'…I hope we really can…'


	33. Chapter 32 Sorry, Final Chapter

After all that time…

After all that time…

All the heart ache, all the lessons, all the tears…

After going through hell and back again, THIS was how it was going to end…

"WARGREYMON!!" Leo yelled, feeling his partner's pain as Piedmon smacked him back.

"Leo!!" Kitty called, Andromon holding her back.

Gatomon seemed as worried as her, and she wondered when Mikey and El would get back with Raph, Gio, and Rach.

Donny seemed worried, hugging Tentomon to his chest.

'Guys, get here soon!'

Don stepped forward, holding his Digivice.

"Don't!"

He stopped in surprise.

"Don't fight! We'll fight as a team when the others get here!" Leo forced out as Wargreymon flew through the air, nearly hitting Leo in his descent.

"Wargreymon!!"

Kneeling down, he looked worriedly at his partner.

"Come on, buddy…Keep on fighting…"

"Leo…It hurts…"

"I know…But keep trying…"

With a groan of pain, the Mega Digimon rose.

"…Leo…" Kitty muttered, burying her face in Gatomon's fur.

'Why can't everyone stop fighting?'

"Clown Trick!"

It was a direct hit, and Wargreymon, beaten and nearly unconscious, fell back.

His armor was busted and broken, his eyes closed, and Leo crawled to his side.

"Wargreymon…"

He fell forward, and Kitty nearly bolted.

"No!"

"LEO!!"

That was someone else's voice…

"Raphie!"

Garurumon was running up, Raph, Rach, and Gomamon on his back, with Birdramon flying above him, El and Mikey on there.

"El!!" Don called.

Garurumon ran up, and the three on his back jumped off.

"Leo!! Bro!!"

Raph was by his blue-banded brother in a moment, looking guilty and worried.

"Leo, get up! Come on, bro!"

"Hey, Raph…I knew you'd come…"

"'A course I did! I couldn't leave ya here on yer own!"

Garurumon walked up to the fallen Mega Digimon.

"…Yer my best friend, bro…I won't lose you…"

Garurumon glowed, nuzzling Wargreymon, and, in a bright light, he was healed.

Raph's crest was glowing over his heart, and him and Leo stood.

"The light from your crest healed him…" Leo noted.

Garurumon Dedigivolved to Gabumon.

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

"Trump Sword!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

"Terra Force!"

The combined attacks destroyed Piedmon's as the turtles and Digimon hid behind some rocks.

"They're doing it!" Kitty cheered, latching onto Raph.

Piedmon dodged, and seemed ready to defeat them.

"Clown Trick!"

Metalgarurumon jumped, and got caught in a strange hoop of fire.

"Metalgarurumon!"

A large ball appeared underneath Wargreymon, and he was off-balance until he fell off, landing on Metalgarurumon.

"Hey! No one makes fun of Wargreymon!"

The two Mega's stood as Piedmon laughed.

"Trump Sword!"

Some of the swords weren't even REAL, and Wargreymon blocked the real ones while Metalgarurumon pin-pointed them.

"Metal Wolf Snout!"

The swords were destroyed.

"Terra Force!"

Piedmon was blasted back, and they cheered.

"Yes! Go Wargreymon!" Mikey cheered, Patamon on his head.

"Sock it to 'im!" Rach added, Gomamon on the duffel bag over her shoulder.

El smiled, hugging Don.

"We're winning!"

"Let's get him now!" Kitty encouraged.

"Yeah! It's our turn!" Don added, standing.

Piedmon held up a white handkerchief, and El looked at it worriedly.

"Wh-What's he doing?"

Biyomon tried to comfort her as Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon charged, and Piedmon threw the handkerchief.

It grew, covering them like a tarp, and they seemed to disappear…

"Metalgarurumon?!"

"Wargreymon, where are you?!"

The two turtles bolted towards where their partners once were, and the same fate befell then.

"RAPHIE!!" "LEO!!" Kitty and Mikey shouted in unison, clutching their Digimon.

Piedmon lifted the handkerchief's with a flourish, and held up four key chains.

"No…"

Don pulled his little brother and sister closer.

"Oh no…"

Rach shot up onto a rock.

"YA BETTER TURN 'EM BACK 'FORE I GO AND KICK YER ASS, CLOWN!!"

Piedmon seemed ready to do the same to them, and Andromon directed them towards a tunnel, ready to sacrifice himself.

"Andromon-!"

Kitty was pulled in by Don, who was making sure he wasn't going to lose either of his remaining siblings.

They were soon in a dark room, a trapeze leading to the exit across from them.

Tentomon flew across, and Gatomon instructed Kitty to hold on tight.

After obeying, Gatomon swung across, and helped across the others.

Unfortunately, Rach, trying to save Don, got caught, as did the purple-banded turtle and his partner.

They started running again, Kitty with tears in her eyes.

'I-I couldn't save them…'

--

Gio was pulling herself up a rope, trying to get onto Spiral Mountain with the small army she'd brought together.

"Hurry up, Gio! You're almost there!" Lillymon encouraged.

"It looks like the fight's already started!"

"What?!"

Gio started scrambling up faster.

"Why is it that when I do something important, I'm left behind?!"

--

Hidden under the floor, El covered Kitty and Mikey's mouths, trying to keep her own shut.

Gatomon, Biyomon, Patamon, and Gomamon were there as well, trying to stay quiet.

Footsteps could be heard, and El flinched.

'He's coming…'

A sword grazed her arm, and she yelped in sudden pain.

"El!"

Swords kept penetrating the wood above them, until…

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!! Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

The two Ultimate Digimon distracted Piedmon as the others ran, but it was soon obvious that they didn't stand a chance.

"ANGEWOMON!!"

Mikey pulled her along as El pulled him, Patamon and Gomamon following them.

"You guys keep going! I'll hold him off!"

"El-!"

"Mikey, take care of Kitty. You're the only one that can do it. Be brave, okay?"

Mikey nodded, feeling the weight of responsibility on his shoulders as he gripped Kitty's hand tighter.

Gomamon stayed behind with the pink-banded turtle as the other two ran, Patamon leading them.

Piedmon had caught up with El and Gomamon, and El managed to grab Leo's key chain and throw it to Mikey before she herself was turned into one.

The two turtles ran through doors at the end of the hall, and out onto a balcony.

"Where now?" Kitty questioned.

Mikey moved to the edge with Patamon.

"It's too far down!"

"Well, we can't fly away!" Kitty exclaimed.

"We need to climb down!"

Mikey turned around, looking for something to help, when something caught his eye.

"A basket?"

Patamon flew to it, and opened the top.

"ROPE!"

Strangely enough, it went straight up, and Kitty looked at it warily.

"Come on! Let's climb!" Mikey encouraged, letting Kitty go up first.

The door was busted open, and Kitty nearly cried out.

'I've got to protect Kitty!'

Patamon flew down.

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

As he blocked Piedmon's swords, the two turtles tried to climb higher.

"Mikey, I'm scared…" Kitty forced out, shaking.

"It's okay…"

"B-But the others…Th-They always think of the ways to win…"

"Hand of Fate!"

Angemon's attack was fired back at him, and he was beat up until he fell off the balcony and hit the ground below.

"ANGEMON!!" Mikey called.

Kitty was shaking so bad her shell nearly rattled, and Mikey couldn't help that some tears escaped.

"ANGEMON!! ANGEMON, GET UP!!"

Kitty forced herself to keep climbing, when a knife cut the rope above her, cutting them off.

"AHH!!"

Piedmon climbed up, grabbing hold of Mikey's foot, sword in his other hand.

"L-Let go of him!" Kitty yelled, grabbing her youngest brother's wrist.

Piedmon cut the rope below Mikey, and both started free-falling.

Kitty, terrified now, clung to Mikey.

'It's all over…I couldn't stop him…And now Kitty's gonna get hurt, too…There's no way…'

Something tugged at his mind, trying to talk to him, and he held up Leo's keychain.

'Don't give up, Mikey. There's always a way. I believe in you, but it doesn't help if you don't have faith in yourself. No matter what happens, you've got to fight to the very end!'

Mikey gripped it tighter.

'He's right…There MUST be a way! I've got to hope!'

Crest glowing, he heard Angemon call his name, then…

"Angemon, Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!"

The two turtles were caught in midair, and the Ultimate Digimon put them down.

"You Digivolved…" Mikey muttered in awe and joy.

The Digimon flew up, cutting up Piedmon's handkerchief and slashing the key chains from his waist, catching them in his other hand.

Once Piedmon seemed gone, Magnaangemon used Magna Antidote to return the others to normal.

"RAPHIE! ANGEWOMON!"

"RACH! LEO!"

The two turtles hugged the others happily.

"Angemon Digivolved?" Rach asked, grinning.

"I like it."

Mikey grinned proudly.

Unfortunately, they were then surrounded by Vilemon, and they couldn't fight without all there friends…

"Hey, guys! What did I miss?"

Smiles spread across the group like sunlight.

"GIO!"

She waved from Unimon's back.

"Sorry I'm late! Takes a while to bring the cavalry!"

"Did we miss the party?" Lillymon asked, giddy as ever.

All the Digimon were at the Ultimate or Mega level, fighting off the Vilemon.

"Trump Sword!"

"Horn Buster!"

The attack was destroyed.

"Yes! Go get him, Megakabuterimon!" Don cheered.

"Flower Cannon!"

The attack was blocked, and a handkerchief thrown.

"Celestial Arrow!"

The handkerchief was torn, and Piedmon barely dodged the arrow.

"Wing Blade!"

Piedmon was blown back by the force as the attack struck the ground.

"Gate of Destiny!"

The Vilemon were being sucked in, and everyone watched in awe.

"COOL…"

"Terra Force!"

"Giga Missile!"

Both attacks from the Mega Digimon blasted Piedmon into the Gate of Destiny, which promptly closed.

As the last remnants of the Dark Masters disappeared from Spiral Mountain, and they thanked the Lord that the Dark Masters control on the Digital World was finally gone.

Their friends, who had come to help fight alongside them, left.

Don, on his laptop, got an e-mail from Gennai.

Apparently, it said that the Dark Master's weren't the real enemy.

It was an evil force that warped the Digital World and created the Dark Masters.

"Then who do we fight?" Kitty asked.

"Who knows?" Raph replied.

The ground started shaking and cracked, the sky turned dark, and it seemed the color had drained from the landscape.

"Rach…?"

"Don't worry, Mikey…"

Spiral Mountain disintegrated, and they fell into the strange darkness.

Suddenly, they stopped falling, floating in the nothingness.

"R-Raphie, what's going on?"

"I…don't know…"

Don got a message from Gennai, but it seemed fuzzy.

"Greetings. I hope no one needed a barf bag on the way down. Even though the evil of the Dark Masters was destroyed, the source that created them still exists."

They felt their brains working overtime.

"And that source came from the Wall of Fire."

He explained that the original Digidestined had come to defeat the source of evil that had come from behind that wall.

"Wait? There were kids before us?" Gio asked.

"So we were brought here because something ELSE came from behind that Wall of Fire." El added.

Gennai continued to say that a great darkness would blanket the Digital World, but before he could say anything else, they lost connection.

Kitty sighed.

"…This won't be easy, will it?"

"Nothing ever is." Don replied, putting away the laptop.

"But we're the Digidestined! If those other kids could do it, so can we!" Leo stated stubbornly.

A strange groaning sound seemed to come everywhere, echoing from the darkness.

A strange cube formed before them, and it opened up to reveal a strange Digimon's upper body connected to it by wires and other such things.

Strange chains with claws came out as well.

"I am the ultimate evil. I am Apocalymon."

Kitty clung to Raph's arm like a lifeline.

He explained that he'd been made from what was left from Digimon that couldn't Digivolve, all the sadness and loneliness…

"Do you believe I can co-exist with you?"

"Of course. Everyone deserves to be with others…" Kitty answered almost immediately.

"Why should you all get to laugh in the light, while I am forced to cry?"

"I-I…I don't know…" Mikey whispered, hugging Rach.

He blasted them back, but they came out mainly unhurt.

"I will rule the world and plunge it into darkness! So I don't have to be alone in my misery!"

One of his claws morphed.

"River of Power!"

It aimed itself at Kitty, but Angewomon shielded her from harm.

"ANGEWOMON!"

Another claw morphed.

"Crimson Lightning!"

It went for Gio, but Lillymon took the hit.

Another morphed as well.

"Giga Cannon!"

Garudamon shielded El from the powerful attack.

"He's using the attacks of all the evil Digimon we've ever faced!" Don exclaimed.

"We can beat 'im!" Rach stated determinedly.

"We did it before!" Gio added.

"We just need to work as a team! We've sacrificed too much to give up now!" Leo encouraged.

"You haven't even seen my real power! Reverse-Digivolve!"

The claws grabbed the Digimon, no matter how large, and opened to reveal them in their Rookie, or, in Gatomon's case, Champion, forms.

They didn't have enough energy to Digivolve again, and they started losing the hope of winning.

"But Splinter is counting on us!" Kitty exclaimed, getting everyone's attention in a snap.

"All those people down there…They're counting on us! I won't stop fighting! No matter what happens!"

Unfortunately, Apocalymon used Devimon's hands to rip their crests away, destroying them.

"What now?" Mikey whispered.

"We can't do anything…" Gio muttered.

"…We lost…" El stammered.

They started breaking apart piece by infinite piece, and were soon lost in a world of white, series of 0's and 1's going through the air.

"We're in the World of Data…" Don muttered.

"What now? We can't possibly defeat Apocalymon now!" Mikey cried out.

"Stop it, Gio! STOP IT!"

He was crying, and Rach tried to comfort him.

'But there's no way…'

"Without the tags and crests…what can we do?" El asked.

"We keep fighting!"

Kitty looked stubborn as ever, Gatomon in her arms.

"You guys didn't know how all those others battles would end up, did you? But you fought anyway! Even when everything must've seemed hopeless, you kept fighting!"

"…That's right…" Raph muttered.

"Remember when we fought Malomyotismon? I thought we didn't stand a chance, but I didn't give up! I have too much to fight for!" Kitty added.

"…Yeah…Like when I attacked Shellmon when Agumon Digivolved…" Leo stated.

"…Or like when Gabumon saved me from myself…" Raph added.

"Or when Togemon first Digivolved to Lillymon…" Gio said.

"Or when I nearly drowned and Gomamon Digivolved to Zudomon!"

"Or when I got my curiosity back from Vademon and Tentomon Digivolved to Megakabuterimon!"

"Or when I believed in myself and Angemon Digivolved!"

"Or when I realized I could love, and Biyomon Digivolved."

"If we'd never met our Digimon partners…When we came to the Digital World…When we all fell together…Then we wouldn't have become like the people we are today!"

"Yer right, Kitty. We wouldn't have won all those battles without each other!" Raph stated.

"We've all grown up!" Leo added.

"We have so much to fight for!" El added.

"We need to fight! To believe! It's in our nature!" Rach stated.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to quit yet!" Gio shouted.

"I won't let everything be for nothing!" Mikey added.

"Yeah! We need to keep fightin'!" Raph encouraged.

"Crests or no crests, we're going to win!" Kitty shouted.

Suddenly, their crest symbols shone over their hearts in their respective colors.

"How…?" Don muttered.

"You have the power in you, it's been there all along. You don't need your crests anymore!" Tentomon explained.

"The power is within ourselves and the group! That's how my crest glows!" Raph stated.

Kitty grinned.

"Then the light inside of me is for everyone!"

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

"And everyone's hopes are my hopes!" Mikey added.

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!! Angemon, Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!"

"Knowledge."

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

"Sincerity."

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!! Togemon, Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!"

"Reliability."

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!! Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

"Mine's Love."

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!! Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Friendship."

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

"Courage."

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

And so they were reassembled back before Apocalymon, ready to fight.

"Apocalymon, it's time you met the new and improved Digidestined!"

"You guys go for the claws! Me and Raph will take out the head!"

"Got it, Leo! Come on, Lillymon!"

"Garudamon, let's go!"

Don was already on Megakabuterimon's head, who was already flying into battle.

"Hey! Wait fer me!" Rach whined, jumping onto Zudomon's shell.

"Horn Buster!"

A claw blew up.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

Another was smashed to pieces.

"Wing Blade!"

One claw disintegrated.

"Hey, save some for us!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Magnaangemon slashed a claw apart with his sword, and Mikey cheered.

"Celestial Arrow!"

The claw coming at Magnaangemon from behind disintegrated in the light.

"Watch your shell, Mikey!" Kitty called from her partners winged back.

Seeing Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon heading for Apocalymon's head, the other Digimon went to make sure no claws touched them.

"Flower Cannon!"

The one after Wargreymon disintegrated into nothingness.

"Celestial Arrow!"

Metalgarurumon ducked as a claw was destroyed.

"Go get him, Raphie!" Kitty encouraged, grinning.

"Beat him up good, Leo!" The green-banded turtle added.

"Throw in a good hit fer me!" Rach shouted.

"You can do it!" Mikey yelled, clinging to his partners back like a monkey.

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

Soon, Apocalymon was no more than a giant cube floating away from them in the darkness.

"…I think we did it…" Don muttered.

Apocalymon's voice cut through the silence like a katana blade.

"You haven't beaten me! If I go, both worlds are going with me! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

'No! He's going to destroy everything! I can't let him!'

'I've gotta stop 'im!'

'I won't let him hurt anyone else!'

'I need to protect my family and friends! And Earth!'

'Even if the odds are against me, I can't let this be the end!'

'I need to be strong! To win!'

'I'll beat 'im, even if he takes me down with 'im!'

'I know there's a way! There's just GOTTA be!'

The eight vibrating Digivices let out beams of light from their screens.

In front of the turtle's very eyes, the beams made a prison-like cube around Apocalymon, containing the explosion and saving their worlds.

There was a moment of shocked silence…

"…We did it…We finally did it!" Rach cheered, hugging Mikey.

"We won…We won!"

El was giddy with excitement, practically jumping onto poor Don.

"Leo, it's over!" Gio cheered, nearly dancing with joy.

"We did it-We did it-We did it!"

With all that joy and energy, Kitty jumped up, kissing the red-banded turtle.

Though surprised, Raph returned the gesture once Metalgarurumon helped him back to reality.

"It's good to see you all again."

All sixteen turned to Gennai in a Mekanorimon and Centarumon.

"Everything is back in order. You all did a great job."

"What about the Digital World?" El asked.

"It's rebuilding itself, starting with File Island."

The two took them to Primary Village, where Digieggs were raining from the sky.

All the Digimon had Dedigivolved, and Patamon flew forward with Mikey to start hatching the eggs with Elecmon.

Kitty gingerly picked up a Digiegg, looking at it in wonder.

'I haven't held one since all those years ago…'

Rubbing it gently, their other Digimon friends joined them.

Andromon suggested a picture, so everyone grouped together before him.

Before he took the picture, the Digiegg in Kitty's arms hatched in an explosion of smoke, and Andromon took a picture before everyone looked at the little black, yellow-eyed fuzz-ball in her hands.

"…Aw…It's so cute!"

Afterwards, they headed to the lake where Gabumon first Digivolved to Garurumon, and lay on the shoreline.

"We've still got plenty of time here…" Rach stated, smiling as Gomamon, Mikey, and Patamon cuddled against her.

"Since time moves faster here, we could be here for months! Even years!" Don stated.

El nodded, holding his hand.

"Could we stay?" Gio asked, turning questioning eyes to Leo.

"PLEASE?" Kitty asked, eyes large and cute.

"…Oh, alright…"

Cheers all around, when Agumon noticed something.

"Look! A solar eclipse!"

Gennai and Centarumon appeared as if out of the blue.

"Unfortunately, that's not a normal solar eclipse."

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"It's the gateway between our worlds, and once the eclipse is over, the gate will be closed…Forever…"

Sorrow passed through the group, lurking like mist.

"…How long?"

"…Two hours…"

"…Just…give us the time to say goodbye…"

--

Sitting in the grass, staring at the clouds, let memories run wild in Leo's head.

"…Agumon…"

Said Digimon gave him a teary-eyed look…

"You're my best friend…And you've helped me so much…"

He fought back tears.

"I'm really going to miss you, buddy…"

"I'll miss you, too…"

Leo rubbed his eyes, fighting the tears.

"…I'll never forget you…"

"I won't forget you, either…Best friends forever?"

A watery smile, and he pulled Agumon into a hug.

"…Best friends forever…"

--

Raph stood up straight, fighting the urge to tear up.

'I need to be strong…'

"Gabumon…I know we've been through a lot…And I'm glad to have you as a friend…but it's…time we said goodbye…"

It tore at his heart as he slowly walked away.

"…Raph…"

That one word made him crack, and he spun on his heel, hugging his partner as tears fell.

"I'm goin' ta miss ya…"

"I'll miss you, too…But we'll always be friends…"

The red-banded turtle nodded.

"…I'll never ferget ya…"

"Nor I you…Friend…"

--

"Palmon…"

Gio was sitting under a tree with her partner, crying softly as she hugged the plant-Digimon.

"Don't cry, Gio…"

"I-I'm sorry…but I know it'll hurt when I have to leave…"

Sniffing, she leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

"…I-I'll really miss you…"

"I-I'll miss you, too…"

"…I'll never forget you…I promise…"

"Me, too…"

Gio started to calm down.

"I-I'll find a way to come back…I promise…"

--

Don was working on the trolley car that would take them home, Tentomon beside him.

"…Tento…"

The bug-Digimon turned to face him.

"…I-I'm going to miss you…"

His normally steady hands shook.

"You're the only one that understands me…you're my closest friend…"

"You're my closest friend as well…"

In a flash, the purple-banded turtle was hugging his partner.

"Never forget me…"

His grip tightened.

"Please…"

"As long as you don't forget me…"

"…I promise…"

--

"Biyo…"

Sitting in a tree so far off the ground, El held her partner on her lap.

"I'll miss you…Thanks to you, I learned to love again…"

She tightened her hold.

"…You'll always be in my heart…In one of the biggest parts…"

"Same to you, El…I'll miss you…"

El smiled as tears welled up.

"Then let's miss each other together…"

"Deal…"

--

"I'm gonna miss ya, Gomamon." Rach admitted as she walked through a shallow river, her partner on her head.

"I'm gonna miss you too, ya big softie…"

Rach smirked.

"Better not tell anybody…I've got a rep, ya know…"

The smirk fell, and she stopped, the water flowing around her feet and ankles.

"…Ya'd better stay in one piece…Don't wanna come back and yer all in piece, right?"

"Promise."

"…Good…I love ya, buddy…"

"I love you, too…Rach…"

--

Crying echoed through the trees, Mikey rocking as he hugged Patamon close.

"M-Mikey…"

His sobbing lowered, and he opened watery blue eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you…b-but I don't want you to cry…"

"S-Sorry…But you're my best friend…I'm really gonna miss you…"

"We'll meet again…Someday…"

"Yeah…and we'll have all sorts of fun!"

Mikey smiled, holding Patamon at arms length.

"Just remember that you'll always be my hero."

"And you'll always be my best friend ever."

--

Kitty stood on the shore, Gatomon beside her.

"…I may not have known you for as long as the others…But I'm still gonna miss you just as much…"

"I searched my whole life for you…I don't want to lose you…"

Kitty smiled softly.

"As long as we're in each others hearts, we won't lose each other…"

Kitty pulled something silver and pink from her belt…

"I made it a while ago…it's the Crest of Light…"

She put the necklace around Gatomon's neck.

"…Promise not to forget me?"

"Promise."

"And I promise not to forget you…my little guardian angel…"

--

Everyone hugged their Digimon on the shore, whispering tearful goodbyes, when Gio's voice rose in song…:

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

Hugging Palmon, she went with the others and crowded into the trolley car.

Waving, fresh tears hit them as the trolley car began to move.

With the Digimon running along the shore, the turtle's shouted 'goodbye's, 'I love you's, 'be careful's, and teary-eyed 'I'll miss you's.

And with that, the trolley flew through the gate, and a single thought raced through every turtle's mind as they wept.

'We're coming back…Even if it kills us…'


End file.
